El arquitecto
by krasni
Summary: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero pot
1. Chapter 1

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀLDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __También habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Tambien algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Summarry: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto...Lo sé no es un buen Summarry pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

**EL arquitecto**

**Capitulo 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El chico miro hacia adelante, fuego se esparcía por el castillo. Pero el con una mirada fría se mostro imparcial ante lo que pasaba. Decenas de Aurores y estudiantes se batían a duelo con poderosos Mortifagos, los sirvientes de su enemigo Lord Voldemort.

Había ya pasado tanto tiempo.

Pero era ahora, cuando la guerra terminaba, era la hora de que el la termine.

El con sus ojos verdes tan poderosos, capases de leer el pensamiento de cualquier rival con una sola ojeada de las esmeraldas.

Su musculatura, digna de cualquier deportista, consagrada por sus años en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, además claro de duros entrenamientos y mortales duelos.

La varita en su mano, era la primera que toco y la única que le juro fidelidad ante su primer toque, Harry recordaba bien el cálido viento recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo mientras toco la madera de su compañera tantos años atrás.

Miro a su lado derecho estaba una mujer, dos años mayor que él, todo en ella era precioso. De ojos azules y cabello rubio, con un cuerpo tan perfecto que cualquier modelo Muggle mataría por tener, un aura a su alrededor invisible para el ojo humano que pondría a cada hombre de rodillas, suplicando por su amor. Pero eso era imposible, nadie podía obtenerlo, era de él. Únicamente de él, entregado por ella por voluntad propia cuando la hizo su esposa.

Si su esposa, Fleur Isabelle Potter, antiguamente llamada Delacour, comprometidos por circunstancias más allá de sus poderes, aceptaron el hecho de estar obligados a estar juntos y finalmente se enamoraron y entregaron el uno al otro, hace algún tiempo. Harry estaba agradecido de tener tan impresionante y a la vez amorosa esposa a su lado.

Lady Potter lo dio todo por él, no solo acepto tener que compartirlo con Lady Black, no solo lo apoyo en los peores momentos sin pedir nada cambio, no solo le quito esa soledad que pronto lo hubiera llevado a la locura, Lady Potter, Fleur Potter lo amo, y eso es lo que Harry mas agradecía, poder conocer su amor, poder experimentarlo, poder tocarlo.

Era algo tan bello, tan perfecto, y a la vez tan único.

El chico no pudo hace otra cosa que recorrer con sus ojos la figura de su esposa lentamente mientras hacia lo imposible por no relamerse los labios ante la perfección que veía a su lado.

Fleur notando los ojos de su marido sonrió con picardía al verlo.

— Tranquilo amor, cuando termine la batalla iremos a casa donde podrás hacer todo lo que quieras conmigo— provoco ella mirándolo con deseo.

Potter sonrió al escucharla, también tenía una voz hermosa, como la de las sirenas de las leyendas, capaces de enamorar a cualquier hombre con una simple silaba saliendo de sus delicadas bocas, aun así estaba satisfecho por lo que ella dijo, feliz de poder producir deseos en su esposa, seguramente no tantos como los que ella producía en el, pero suficientes para estar orgulloso.

— Pueden dejar de hablar de sexo en una batalla— escucho una voz hermosa a su lado.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, a la mujer que tanto significaba para él, había tanto amor que sentía por ella, y porque no decirlo deseo también.

Era un año mayor que el aun cuando fue su amiga desde que entraron en Hogwarts, siendo seleccionada para la misma casa que el chico, siendo elegida para compartir sus aventuras junto a él. De cabellos castaños que brillaban con la luna, con ojos color miel capases de derretir a cada corazón que le miraran. Y por su puesto una mujer que también se a ganado con esfuerzo, perseverancia y lealtad su amor. Un amor entregado tanto como lo hizo con su esposa, con propia voluntad aun cuando su voluntad era destruida por tan solo una mirada a la miel de sus ojos.

Su prometida, Hermione Jane Granger, no fue un compromiso obligado como el de Fleur fue decisión de ellos mismos, para demostrar la clase de amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Un compromiso de palabra, nada escrito, pero tan real como una promesa irrompible, al menos para ellos. Harry estaba también agradecido por ella, porque a pesar de todo, sin ella a su lado, apoyándolo incondicionalmente, dándole todo su amor, un amor capas de atravesar el más oscuro de los campos e iluminarlo con la más clara luz, un amor que deshizo la oscuridad de su corazón.

La futura Lady Black, hace años que había cometido un acto de traición sobre él, acto ya perdonado luego de los esfuerzos de ella para redimirse. Aun cuando él la rechazaba, que el la ignoraba, ella peleo, por el, por su amistad, y por supuesto por su amor. Harry aprendió a amarla a tal nivel como a la misma Fleur, aunque siendo sinceros quizás la amaba desde ya mucho antes, y no lo noto, su amistad le nublaba la vista, su conexión y su cercanía cegaban sus sentimientos.

Pero si algo era seguro, era el amor que sentía por ella, tanto amor, tan único como el de Fleur, tan bello y perfecto, tan único y a la vez simple, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, ciegos por otros temas y nunca lo notaron, pero ahora lo sabían, ahora lo sentían, y nada, ni nadie podía negar eso.

Fleur y Hermione, a quienes ama y quienes le aman. Quienes le amaban a tal nivel que estuvieron dispuestas a compartirlo, compartir su esposo, convertirse en Hermanas con algo más allá de la sangre, hermanas en un sentimiento.

Miro también el cuerpo de la castaña, Fleur era lejos mas dotada, pero él la deseaba tanto como a la propia Fleur, ella se sonrojo al ver sus ojos recorrerla, pero una tímida sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al notar los deseos que producía en su prometido.

— Oh no seas así, Hermione...Sé que tu también piensas lo mismo— indico Fleur con picardía.

La castaña se volvió a sonrojo al ser descubierta.

— Basta chicas, no es tiempo— indico él.

Caminaron un poco mas y los ruidos de batalla se escucharon.

—**Chidori**—Musito el chico.

De su varita salió un relámpago de gran poder paso por al lado de Sirius Black y que derribo a dos Mortifagos que peleaban con el animago atravesándolos aunque no había heridas en ellos.

—¡Están sin magia, derríbenlos!—escucho a Kinsgley.

Y luego docenas de ataques golpearon a los Mortifagos que habían sido golpeados previamente por su ataque.

—¡**Mizurappa**!—Exclamo Hermione.

De su varita salió un torrente de agua a presión que salió disparada hacia unos Mortifagos, que peleaban con Remus Lupin, unos fueron golpeados por el agua a presión lanzados hacia atrás para luego ser rematados por Aurores y estudiantes, mientras que otros simplemente resbalaron por el lodo creado por el agua y también fueron rematados por estudiantes y Aurores.

Fleur vio que Tonks estaba en problemas peleando junto a unos Aurores contra más de diez Mortifagos.

—¡**Gokakyu**!— Exclamo Fleur lanzando una bola de fuego inmensa que exploto cuando choco con la tierra mandando a los Mortifagos hacia a otras por la explosión.

Un pelirrojo y una rubia se acercaban.

— Ron...Daphne— saludo Hermione mientras que Harry giro para verlos.

—¿Terminaron? ¿Está hecho?—pregunto el pelirrojo ansioso.

La rubia lo contuvo tomándole la mano, Harry contuvo una sonrisa ante eso, no era una novedad del noviazgo de ambos, pero nunca dieron muestras de amor enfrente a los demás, demasiado penosos o orgullosos.

Claro que estar en una batalla a muerte con los Mortifagos pueda cambiar la actitud cohibida de la Slytherin y el orgullo Gryffindor de Ron.

—Está hecho...Voldemort es mortal—indico el chico.

—Debes apresurarte...Dumbledore y los profesores lo encerraron con Bellatrix en el gran comedor, ellos se quedaron combatiéndolos— musito Daphne.

— Y Draco no está aquí— dijo Narcissa Malfoy llegando con su esposo y Arthur Weasley.

—¿Dónde está?—pregunto Harry.

— Creo que entro...Ginny está en la enfermería y fue a apoyarlos ahí, el castillo esta casi tomado, pero la enfermería sigue siendo nuestra— indico Ron.

Harry asintió y ignorando la batalla salió directamente hacia las puertas de Hogwarts.

Blandió su varita como una espada y quitaba a cuanto Mortifago se le ponía en medio, dichos hombres salían volando de un lado a otro, Fleur hacia lo mismo con su capacidad en magia de fuego, Hermione también con magia de agua, Narcissa con conjuros de desarme y de expulsión, Arthur con maldiciones no letales y Lucius con maldiciones de magia negra.

Doblaron la esquina y vieron a tres Mortifagos golpeando con magia los escudos en la puerta de la enfermería.

—¡Es Potter!—exclamo uno.

Pero fue tarde para él, con un movimiento Harry apareció frente a él y lo colgó del cuello para lanzarlo hacia una pared. Dos rayos verdes se precipitaron hacia el chico, pero había desaparecido del lugar, para aparecer junto a los otros dos Mortifagos.

—**Chidori Nagashi**—musito el chico.

De su varita salió una corriente eléctrica que tomo a los dos Mortifagos desprevenidos y los electrocuto en unos segundos.

Las barreras cayeron y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, vio a la enfermera ignorar la batalla mientras trataba de curar a unos cuantos heridos, giro hacia Draco que estaba al lado de una cama, junto a la figura de Ginny quien tenía la cabeza vendada tomándole la mano. A su lado estaba Molly quien miraba a su hija con pena y orgullo.

Los ojos de Ginny le miraron con alivio y esperanza al verlo, y Draco giro y lo vio con los demás. Harry vio que Neville y Tracey estaban también ahí, el chico estaba en una cama descansando con su cabeza vendada y Tracey a su lado, el le sonrió y Harry asintió con la cabeza al ver a su querido amigo y su prometida.

— Harry— musito el rubio esperanzado.

Potter asintió y vio que Narcissa corrió hasta su hijo siendo seguida por su esposo y lo abrazo con fuerza, Arthur llego hasta Molly y miro a Ginny con una sonrisa.

Fleur alcanzo a Poppy para ayudarla con los heridos.

— ¿Te quedas Fleur?— pregunto Poppy.

Al ver la cantidad de heridos la chica francesa se lamento al negarse.

— Debo estar con mi esposo Poppy— indico ella.

La enfermera asintió, y no dijo nada para convencerla de lo contrario.

— ¿Que paso querida? — musito Narcissa dejando a su hijo para ver a Ginny quien le sonrió algo débil.

— Estoy bien— indico la chica.

Narcissa asintió.

— Claro que lo estas, las mujeres Malfoy deben ser fuertes, al igual que las futuras mujeres Malfoy...Sino no podríamos con nuestros maridos— indico la rubia con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja rio un poco con suave voz ante lo dicho por la otra mujer. Y Molly alzo una ceja mirando a Arthur quien sonreía extensamente.

Lucius y Draco por otro lado parecían de lo mas ofendidos.

Harry miraba todo y cabeceo. Sin decir más se dio vuelta y salió de la enfermería.

—Voy contigo— dijo Draco dispuesto a irse con él.

Potter negó.

— Tu deber es con Ginny, quédate a su lado, me encargare del resto— indico Potter.

Draco cabeceo, sinceramente no le importaba la guerra en estos momentos sus pensamientos estaban únicamente con la mujer herida en la cama.

Fleur y Hermione lo siguieron primero hasta el cuarto de Gryffindor, donde eliminaron a la mayoría de Mortifagos, encontraron a un par de alumnos peleando y los metieron en el cuarto aunque se quejaran.

Siguieron el camino hasta Slytherin y vieron que no había Mortifagos, aunque quizás no creyeron necesario atacar la casa de Slytherin. Pusieron un gran escudo para que los alumnos no se vayan.

Siguieron hasta la casa de Hufflepuff, la puerta estaba cerrada y ningún Mortifago estaba por el lugar, por otro lado los Hufflepuff tan leales debieron ir todos a la batalla, dejando solo a los primeros años, Harry suspiro y Fleur uso un escudo en la puerta.

Siguieron su camino para ver a diez Mortifagos atacar la estatua de la casa Ravenclaw.

— ¡**Orbis Aureus**! — Exclamo Hermione y un circulo grande de magia dorada salió de su varita y apreso a un Mortifago dentro de el, dicho Mortifago sintió los huesos siendo triturados al tratar de quitarse la magia de encima.

— ¡**AVADA KEADABRA**! — Lanzaron los demás.

Pero los rayos verdes jamás llegaron a tocarlos, ya los tres desaparecían del lugar, aun cuando eso era imposible en Hogwarts, Los Mortifagos trataron de aparecerse lejos también, pero les fue imposible.

—¡**Karyu Endan**! — Exclamo Fleur lanzando una llamarada de dragón de su varita eliminando a la mayoría de los Mortifagos incinerándolos.

— ¡**Reiza Sakasu**! — Exclamo el chico y de su varita salieron decenas de relámpagos golpeando a los Mortifagos que quedaban.

Los Ravenclaw abrieron la puerta y Harry vio a Terry Boot y Cho Chang venir.

— Solo están los de cursos menores— indico Cho.

— Métanse adentro, pondré una barrera— indico Potter.

Terry y Cho asintieron.

Luego de usar el escudo salieron para el gran comedor.

Había un enorme escudo en la puerta y Hermione asintió y apunto con su varita. La puerta tembló y una tinta roja apareció en el escudo antes de romperse con el ruido de un cristal, la puerta se abrió.

Miro adentro mientras entraba con Fleur y Hermione. En un lado del cuarto, Bellatrix estaba en un duelo con Snape, mientras que en el otro lado Voldemort tenía el suyo con Dumbledore.

Todos giraron para verlo, Harry cerró la puerta y apunto con su varita.

—**Gogyo Fuin**—musito Potter.

El hechizo golpeo a la puerta y una pared blanca apareció cubriéndola. Voldemort lo vio con furia, Bellatrix trago saliva por alguna razón. Mientras que Dumbledore sonrió y Snape suspiro.

— Estas listo. Voldemort— dijo Potter.

—¿Listo? —pregunto Voldemort.

—Para morir— termino Potter lanzándose a velocidad sobre el Dark Lord.

Quizás se pregunten como paso esto.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de Harry Potter, cierto.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a Voldemort en el valle Gordic.

Aquel Harry Potter que derroto a Voldemort que poseía al profesor de artes oscuras Quirinus Quirrell.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a un basilisco en la cámara de los secretos, salvando a Ginny Weasley.

Aquel Harry Potter que venció a cientos de Dementores que amenazaban su vida y la de su padrino.

Pero en realidad hay mucho mas, porque su verdadera historia comenzó en su cuarto años, cuando fue abandonado por sus amigos y metido en un torneo contra su voluntad.

Fue donde paso.

Donde el arquitecto nació

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	2. Capitulo 2

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀLDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __También habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Summarry: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto...Lo sé no es un buen Summarry pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

**EL arquitecto**

**Capitulo 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter suspiro mientras desde la biblioteca, trataba de aprender magia tomando libros al azar.

¿Porque había pasado esto?

¿Como paso esto?

Un día estaba con sus dos mejores amigos en una clase de encantamientos feliz de la vida y al otro el puto cáliz dice su nombre y el es condenado a participar en un torneo el cual no desea estar.

Sus mejores amigos lo abandonan.

Ron porque piensa que el se metió de alguna forma y no le dice.

Hermione porque cree que Harry se metió en el torneo simplemente porque lo vio entusiasmado ante la idea de participar.

Los Hufflepuff prácticamente le odian por hacer trampa, incluso personas como Hannah Abbott y el propio Enrie Macmillan se mostraron molestos con él y le insultaron.

Los Ravenclaw, no hicieron nada más que estar curiosos de como lo hizo, y claro cuando él dijo que no lo hizo no le creyeron una palabra. Incluso Cho no le creyó, y ese fue un golpe bajo para el pobre chico, muy bajo.

Los Slytherin...Bueno las serpientes siempre le odiaron, así que ya estaba acostumbrado a los duros tratos de la casa.

De los profesores Mcgonagall, no le creyó una palabra y lo miraba con enfado cada vez que veía.

La profesora Sprout no le dijo nada, pero estaba seguro que la mujer también pensaba que el se había metido en el torneo apropósito.

El profesor Flitwick tampoco le dijo nada, claro que le quito puntos en la mañana por cometer un pequeño error en un encantamiento, algo que jamás había hecho.

La profesora Sybill contrario a los demás había cabeceado diciendo que sabía que Harry Potter estaría en el torneo, que lo había visto con su ojo interior.

La profesora Sinistra tampoco le dijo nada, pero Harry pensó que la mujer no le importaba si estaba o no en el torneo, o si hizo trampa para entrar o no.

La profesora Vector de Artimagia le había echado una mirada sebera cuando se cruzaron en un pasillo, pero el chico siguió su camino ignorándola, había oído que era una profesora aun más severa que Mcgonagall, aun cuando no fue nunca a su clase.

A Hagrid no lo había visto, pero se imaginaba que también dudaba de él, el hombre era leal, pero dudaba que con todos en contra el se pondría a su favor.

Extrañamente Snape había estado de acuerdo con él a la hora de decir que no metió su nombre en el cáliz, claro sus razones fueron las de mostrarle a todos cuan incompetente Harry era y no el de por primera vez en su vida, apoyarlo.

Moody no le dijo nada, solo dio su apoyo al chico sin mostrarle que le creía o no.

Dumbledore, le había interrogado, y con una mirada en sus ojos había dicho que le creía. Pero a Harry no le gusto ser interrogado, como Albus Dumbledore hubiera pensado que el se metería al torneo, después de conocerlo también, de probar su lealtad hacia el viejo con sudor y sangre.

Los otros campeones se mostraron molestos tanto como sus directores, pero bueno era normal después de todo ellos también eran perjudicados.

Viktor Krum un famoso jugador profesional de Quidditch, del instituto Durmstrang lo ignoro y gruño como un perro ante la idea de que Hogwarts tuviera dos campeones. Mientras tanto su director Karkarov se mostraba molesto con Dumbledore.

Fleur Delaclour una hermosa francesa se mostraba molesta con ese hecho también. Igualmente lo estaba su directora, una mujer de la altura de Hagrid, Madame Maxime.

Cedric Diggory se notro tranquilo ante todo, pero Harry sabia que el Hufflepuff estaba realmente enfadado, incluso le pregunto como lo hizo pero Harry simplemente le dijo la verdad, no le creyó una palabra.

Harry se movió incomodo no sabiendo que hacer, no tenía a nadie que le ayudase, prácticamente toda la escuela le consideraba un tramposo y tendría que enfrentar un par de pruebas, posiblemente con mucho peligro sin saber nada.

— _Este año será horrible_— pensó el chico.

El chico tomo el libro y lo llevo a la biblioteca, fue ahí donde vio una silla muy vieja, el chico la ojeo y se sentó en ella, un segundo después las patas de la silla se desplomaron y el chico cayó al suelo.

Harry abrió los ojos con dolor y entonces vio algo bajo el estante de la biblioteca, no lo reconoció parecía algo blanco estando bajo el estante.

Metió la mano por debajo y todo unas telarañas para llegar hasta el objeto, lo saco y lo miro. Un cuaderno viejo de tapa marrón gastada, soplo la tapa y comenzó a toser por el polvo que llevaba.

Harry tenía un asqueroso sabor en la boca al haber tragado algo de polvo y estuvo tentado a revolear el cuaderno, pero algo lo empujo a abrirlo y leer la primera hoja, solo había unas palabras. Solo un titulo.

_Teorías de encantamientos por Lily Evans_

—Mama— susurro el chico y paso a la siguiente hoja. Nunca noto como la sombra de Severus Snape salía rápidamente de ahí.

—¿Señor Potter?— pregunto alguien mientras Harry leía y leía. El chico levanto la cabeza para ver a la señora Pince.

— ¿Si? — pregunto Harry.

— La biblioteca está cerrando— dijo ella.

Y Harry vio que ya estaba oscureciendo, se quedo leyendo el libro por horas sin darse cuenta. Guardo el libro y se fue, pero no al gran comedor, no tenía hambre, simplemente camino a la torre de Gryffindor y cerro las cortinas de su cama para seguir leyendo el libro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las semanas pasaron y Harry estaba frustrado y furioso, había tenido que ir a presentar su varita a Olivader eso no le molesto, pero esa periodista haciendo preguntas incomodas de su familia sí.

Un día después aparece en el profeta, todas mentiras de lo que dijo, además claro de entrevistas a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Pakiston. Lo peor de todo la gente le creía al profeta.

Faltaba una semana para la primera prueba, todos estaban entusiasmado. Malfoy tenía unas placas muy insultantes y prácticamente todo Slytherin y Hufflepuff.

— _Menos mal que son la casa de los más leales, supongo que la lealtad es solo los miembros de su propia casa_— pensó el chico molesto.

En esas semanas Moddy parecía interesado en saber cómo iba a hacer la prueba pero Harry no dijo nada, solo diciendo que tenía un plan.

El chico se dirigió a la clase de pociones, se sentó al lado de Neville Longbotton como lo hacía hace semanas desde que fue abandonado por sus antiguos amigos.

Podía sentir las miradas tanto del pelirrojo como de la castaña en su nuca pero las ignoro, Hermione había tratado de hablar con el por la mañana, pero el chico la ignoro y no lo escucho. Desde su punto de vista Hermione había tomado su decisión al apoyar a Ron y dejarlo a él, bueno aquí tenia las consecuencias, jamás el volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Ron por otro lado no intento nunca hablar con él, es mas se la pasaba con Seamus y Dean, pero bueno el es el estúpido, porque le importaría.

Neville por otro lado fue comprensivo y nunca le pregunto sobre lo del Cádiz, Harry agradecía eso, sino fuera por Neville posiblemente estaría ahora como un Zombie vagando por los pasillos de la escuela ante semejante soledad.

La verdad Harry se había puesto a pensar muchas veces el porqué sus antiguos mejores amigos le traicionaron tan fácilmente, porque le abandonaron.

En el caso de Ron fue fácil saberlo, siempre quería ser el centro de atención y teniéndolo a él al lado nunca lo era, siempre estaba celoso por una u otra razón.

Pero Hermione nunca encontró motivos, ellos siempre se apoyaron el uno al otro, ella le conocía, debería saber que él no quiere ser el centro de atención.

¿Entonces porque lo hizo?

¿Porque le abandono?

Ella que siempre estuvo con él.

¿Porque?

Harry pensó días enteros en la razón y no encontró ninguna. Quizás simplemente Hermione era diferente a como siempre el la vio. Quizás simplemente no le quería como amigo y esto le dio una excusa para dejar de serlo.

Harry suspiro y miro la poción enfrente a él, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios irónicos que su profesor decía.

Luego fue a la clase de encantamientos Flitwick no le quito puntos esta vez, pero tampoco se los dio cuando respondió bien la pregunta que le hizo, Harry volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Habían estado viendo la práctica del conjuro protector.

— **Protego**— susurro Potter.

Y de la nada apareció el conjuro protector frente a él.

Hermione y Tracey Davis lo lograron a la primera como él, cada una de ellas gano diez puntos para sus casas, pero él fue ignorado.

Harry se mordió los labios, y entonces trato de enfocarse, había estado practicando magias con la ayuda del libro de su madre y también creando, pero bueno la magia que el creo no planeaba mostrarla hasta las pruebas, pero con lo que entreno, sabía algo de los conjuros protectores que normalmente no se decía en voz alta y era que la voluntad podía incrementar la resistencia de esos conjuros.

—**Protego**—dijo el voz alta clara y con toda su voluntad.

Frente a él un escudo violeta aparco, no se veía como el protego ordinario sino un conjuro protector como una pared de ladrillos violeta frente a él.

Flitwick abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver semejante escudo frente a Harry Potter, Hermione viendo el escudo violeta parpadeo, y Tracey Davis tenia la boca por el suelo.

—¿Señor Potter? — escucho al profesor de encantamientos.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

—¿Que hizo? — pregunto el diminuto profesor.

— _¿Que que hice? Oh ya veo no esperaba que yo conozca de teoría...Que profesor de mierda_— pensaba el chico.

— El conjuro protector, profesor—indico el chico.

Algunos rieron ante lo dicho por el chico, y el diminuto profesor se sonroso ante tal respuesta. Hermione lo miraba con incredulidad ante tal respuesta. Tracey alzo una ceja ante la respuesta, algo divertida y algo interesada.

—Ese no es el conjuro protector Potter, es violeta—dijo Malfoy con arrogancia.

Harry sonrió, porque no se divertida un rato luego de tanto tiempo.

— Se nota que no sabes nada del tema...Malfoy— dijo Potter girándose.

Malfoy parpadeo.

Flitwick no dijo nada y escucho.

— La magia es diferente con cada uno, un escudo es fuerte o débil no por las palabras que se digan, sino por el mago que lo use— dijo Potter.

—¿Qué?—musito Malfoy.

— La magia tiene sus colores también, exceptuando los hechizos elementales, la magia ordinaria tiene un color para representar el poder, Azul, violeta, purpura, amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa, fuxia, verde, gris, negro y blanco...Siendo el blanco el más poderoso y el azul el mas débil—dijo Potter.

Hermione miraba todo maravillada.

Flitwick asintió a lo que dijo interesado.

—Mi escudo es violeta contrario al tuyo, porque contrario a ti, yo no soy débil— termino Potter.

El rostro de Malfoy estaba rojo de furia al escucharlo.

— Tu...Tu...Tu— balbuceaba el rubio.

— Si quieres negarlo Malfoy, simplemente has un escudo violeta como el mío...O cállate— indico Potter y siguió usando el escudo violeta una y otra vez.

Draco durante toda la clase invocaba el escudo una y otra vez, pero nunca consiguió cambiarlo de color, y salió de la clase rápidamente sintiéndose humillado.

Flitwick miro a Potter durante toda la clase, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Harry uso el ultimo conjuro Potector pudo hacerlo de color purpura y salió de la clase apenas termino ignorando las miradas de los demás.

Hermione y Tracey trataron con todas sus fuerzas de también cambiar el color pero fallaron como Draco, la Slytherin miro con interés mientras Potter salía del cuarto y Daphne Greengrass tuvo que tocarle el hombro para que camine.

Hermione por otro lado se quedo en el salón y bombardeo a el diminuto profesor con decenas de preguntas sobre los colores.

Siguió su camino hasta la clase de Mcgonnagal trato de sentarse con Harry pero cuando lo hizo el chico simplemente se levanto y se movió de asiento. La clase fue una clase teórica y nadie de Gryffindor dijo nada ante lo que paso en encantamientos.

Aun cuando termino la clase Harry salió para ir a comer algo y fue confrontado por Hermione. Frente a él estaba Ronald Weasley que no lo miraba, Hannah Abbott y Enrie Macmillan también estaban ahí y giraron para escucharlos.

— ¿Que quieres? — pregunto él.

— ¿Que quiero? Pues saber cómo sabias de los colores, por supuesto— indico ella con aire ofendido.

— ¿Disculpa?— dijo Potter con enfado.

— Harry porque no me dijiste que dominabas tanto de teoría— dijo ella.

— Y qué carajo te importa lo que yo sé— dijo el molesto.

Hermione dio un paso atrás al escucharlo, lo miro con dolor, sabía que hizo mal en estas semanas pero no se imaginaba tanta furia en los ojos de Harry. Ron mordió sus labios al escuchar la furia también y Hannah y Enrie parecían nerviosos.

— Harry...Somos amigos— musito ella.

Potter rio a carcajadas.

— Amigos...Después de que tu y ese perdedor me abandonaran...Ja amigos— decía Potter. El rostro de Ron se sonrojo ante el insulto.

—Harry...Harry yo...— balbuceaba ella.

— Déjame preguntarte algo, hubieras venido a hablar conmigo sino hacia eso en clase de encantamientos, o no— dijo Potter.

Hermione no dijo nada. Ron esta vez trago saliva, sentía como si lo que pasara era culpa suya, Dean y Seamus miraban todo nerviosos, mientras que Hannah y Enrie parecían querer salir de ahí cuanto antes.

— Esa es la clase de amistad que ofreces, cierto. Solo te interesas por ti y tu maldita curiosidad, pues que te quede claro Hermione, tú no eres mi amiga, cualquier amistad que tuvimos en el pasado la tiraste a la basura, cuando me abandonaste por esa basura, ese patético gusano celoso— indico Potter señalando a Ronald sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Dicho chico quería que se lo tragara la tierra en este mismo lugar.

— Y tú que miras Rata— dijo Potter a Enrie.

— Cuidado Potter— dijo Hannah molesta.

— Y si no me cuido, que carajo vas a hacer— dijo Potter peligroso.

— Nosotros no estamos metidos en esto, así que nos vamos— dijo Enrie.

— Ja vete a tu agujero rata, con toda tu casa traidora— dijo Potter.

Enrie se detuvo y giro con furia hacia el chico.

— Los Hufflepuff somos la casa más leal de Hogwarts— indico Hannah.

— Leal, o si recuerdo su _lealtad_—indico Potter.

Hannah y Enrie tuvieron la decencia de sonrosarse ante la clara recriminación.

— Al parecer los Hufflepuff tienen un significado muy especifico de lealtad, quizás lealtad para ustedes signifique leal a su casa, cierto—musito Potter.

Hannah y Enrie corrieron la mirada no atreviéndose a verle el rostro.

Harry sitio su camino sin hacerle caso a los demás, opto por no ir al comedor, ya bastante malhumorado, y opto simplemente por ir a la cámara de los secretos donde estuvo entrenando cada noche desde que encontró el libro de su madre.

El chico llego hasta el lugar y vio unas manchas grandes de colores en el suelo y suspiro, el encuentro con Hermione al menos le quito algo de la molestia que tenia, poner a la castaña en su lugar fue algo placentero al menos.

— No dije nada que no se merecía— musito el chico.

Negando con la cabeza comenzó con su entrenamiento en el conjuro que estaba creando, conjuro que quizás lo ayude en la prueba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miraba tranquilamente todo, no parecía preocupado para nada por lo que venia después, Cedric, Krum y Fleur lo veían incrédulos ante semejante tranquilidad expresada por el joven.

Ellos estaban muertos de miedo, los cuatro debían enfrentar cada uno un Dragón, y tomar uno de sus huevos y ahí el más joven de ellos estaba ahí como si viniera a tomar un té y luego irse.

Cedric se encontraba mas intimidado, no muchos sabían que tenia temor de los dragones, eran una fobia para él.

—¡SEÑOR CEDRIC DIGGORY! — escucharon a Ludo Bagman por el micrófono.

Cedric suspiro y se adelanto.

— Suerte— dijo Potter mientras salía, el chico giro y asintió.

Momentos después se escucharon murmullos, y luego una que otra exclamación, finalmente gritos de shock y luego una exclamación de victoria.

Cedric tardo quince minutos y volvió con la victoria, el huevo de Dragón y la espalda quemada.

— ¡Señorita Fleur Delaclour!— escucharon a ludo decir por el micrófono.

La chica suspiro y salió, Harry sabia que se enfrentaba a Galés verde.

Se escucharon murmullos, luego exclamaciones y finalmente gritos de victoria.

Fleur volvió con una sonrisa satisfecha pero rengueando.

— ¡SEÑOR VICTOR KRUM! — escucho y el chico se levanto y salió.

Se escucho exclamaciones al verlo llegar, gritos de horror ante el combate y luego de momentos de silencio un grito de júbilo ante su triunfo.

— ¡SEÑOR HARRY POTTER! — escucho Harry y se levanto y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El estadio estaba repleto, Harry suspiro y vio frente a él al colacuerno, agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinches y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo.

— _Espero que esto funcione_— pensó el chico.

Sus ojos ojeaban todo el lugar, como buscando algo. No noto la mirada preocupada de Hermione o las manos de Ron apretando las gradas con dificultad.

Un silbido se hoyo y vio como el dragón se despego de las cadenas que lo tenían atado y se abalanzo contra Potter.

Miles de gritos de horror se escucharon mientras el colacuerno lanzo un sus garras sobre Harry solo para tocar el aire, todos guardaron silencio al notar eso y trataban de ver que paso, la Garra golpeo el suelo, no había rastro de Potter.

— ¡Ahí!— exclamo Neville Longbotton.

—Shunpo— musito Harry.

Todos giraron y vieron a Harry Potter parado entre las cadenas rotas, donde el Dragón estuvo previamente.

El reptil giro mirándolo confundido, y furioso, su estomago se inflaba.

—Fuego, eh— musito Potter.

El dragón abrió la mandíbula y expulso una llamarada hacia el chico, nuevamente los gritos de horror se escucharon, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape no perdían de vista a Potter viendo que haría esta vez.

Sin embargo cuando el fuego alcanzo el lugar, Potter no estaba mas ahí. Los demás vieron con maravilla mientras Potter parecía desaparecerse a voluntad, siendo una proeza imposible de hacer en Hogwarts.

Luego miraron entre el horror y la incredulidad a Harry Potter parado tranquilamente en la cabeza del dragón, como si nada pasara.

Gritos de entusiasmo corrían por todas las gradas.

Dumbledore estaba prácticamente en shock.

Snape parpadeaba no creyendo lo que pasaba y el Dragón miraba furioso a Potter en su cabeza, su furia era tanta que le cegaba y levanto su cola con furia dirigiéndosela a su cabeza tratando de golpear a Potter en esta.

Pero Harry nuevamente desapareció, mientras que el Dragón golpeo su cabeza con su poderosa cola, se escucho un estruendo horrible, los ojos del dragón se daban vuelta ante el golpe y caía a un lado inconsciente.

Todos vieron eso en silencio no creyéndose que realmente pasara.

¿Cómo era posible?

Harry camino lentamente hacia el Huevo de Dragón lo tomo y se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado, en las gradas la gente parpadeaba, apuntaba a Potter saliendo del lugar y susurraba cosa durante unos segundos, antes de explotar en aplausos y gritos de Victoria.

— ¡Increíble...totalmente increíble, no sé como Potter lo hizo pero fue el mas rápido, treinta segundos, solo treinta segundos en tomar el huevo rompiendo el record del señor Krum de siete minutos, y salió totalmente ileso! — gritaba entusiasmado Bagman.

El chico espero en la enfermería aunque realmente no lo habían tocado, Cedric lo miraba con maravilla, Krum lo miraba no sabiendo que decir y Fleur parpadeaba al verlo.

—¿Cómo?— pregunto Cedric al fin.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Soy Harry Potter— indico el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. capitulo 3

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __También habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Summarry: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto...Lo sé no es un buen Summarry pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

**EL arquitecto**

**Capitulo 3**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un día después de su victoria con el Dragón, Harry suspiro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza mirando el profeta. Rita Skeeter le había tachado esta vez de futuro señor oscuro, Harry Potter quien tiene la capacidad de desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Algo interesante?— escucho a su nuevo mejor amigo Neville Longbotton, el chico solo le alcanzo el diario, Neville palideció y lo miro con pena.

Rita Skeeter estaba sin duda usando a Harry para obtener mas fama, en palabras simples está convirtiendo la fama de Harry en infama.

— La odio— musito el chico.

Frente a él decenas de estudiantes susurraban cosas en el gran comedor, creyéndole cada palabra a Rita. Albus Dumbledore había prohibido la entrada de la reportera a Hogwarts al menos, Harry miro disimuladamente a Ron y Hermione que estaban confundidos y trataban de escuchar la conversación entre él y Neville, pero Harry hablaba lo suficiente bajo para burlar sus intentos.

En la maesa de Ravenclaw, el chico sintió un par de miradas, la primera que reconoció es la de la hermosa Cho Chang, quien estaba al parecer confundida, otra era una chica menor que el de cabello rubio quien tenía una mirada soñadora, Harry recordó verla con Ginny un par de veces, y finalmente a Fleur Delacour mirándolo con tranquilidad mientras bebía su desayuno, la mirada de Fleur no era como la de las otras, no había confusión sino interés, estaba seguro que la francesa estaba muy interesada en saber como hizo la proeza del Dragón.

En la mesa de las como Harry los llamaba, ratas, o como los demás lo llamaban Hufflepuff, Enrie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott no hacían otra cosa que charlar entre susurros, mirarlo y volver a susurrar, había otros chicos que hacían lo mismo, Susan Bones estaba también charlando con Hannah mientras le lanzaba miradas curiosas, Cedric Diggoy estaba demasiado concentrado en su desayuno, aunque Harry creía que también estaba curioso.

En la mesa de las serpientes Draco Malfoy no hablaba con nadie, por semanas lo había insultado y menospreciado, incluso había mentido en el profeta, pero ahora ni siquiera le daba una mirada, posiblemente aun pensando como hizo lo del Dragón, Tracey Davis y su mejor amiga Daphne Greengrass lo miraban con interés, para luego hablar entre susurros. Victor Krum, Harry lo sorprendió mirándolo y luego corriendo la mirada hacia otra persona de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Harry no supo que persona.

El chico giro a los profesores, había muchos de ellos y eso que normalmente algunos desayunaban a diferentes horarios que otros. La profesora Charity Burbage de estudios Muggles, parecía interesada en los rumores pero no decía nada, ni hablaba mientras comía, aunque Harry noto su mirada en él un par de veces.

La profesora Vector de Artimagia, tenía una mirada tranquila y hablaba entre susurros con Sinistra mientras ojeaba al niño que vivió.

La profesora Sinistra de Astronomía estaba concentrada en su conversación con Vector, pero Harry noto que su mirada giraba cada vez más hacia él.

La profesora Bathsheda Babbling de runas antiguas, se mostraba imparcial ante lo que había pasado y bebía su te tranquilamente, Harry no noto que lo haya mirado ni una sola vez, pero también noto que es la primera vez que la ve en el desayuno.

La Profesora Trelawney también estaba ahí, con una expresión alegre mientras les explicaba como ella sabía de la victoria de Potter con su ojo interior.

El profesor Flitwick se mostraba realmente callado, una parte de él daba la impresión de querer saltar de alegría y comenzar hablar con sus compañeros, pero la otra lo dejaba callado en una posee realmente pensativa.

La profesora Sprout estaba igual que Flitwick pero Harry noto su mirada en él un par de veces y otras en Cedric.

Hagrid se mostraba feliz hablando tranquilamente con la directora de la academia Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, quien escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía con una expresión feliz.

El profesor Moody tampoco decía nada aunque su ojos mágico estaba fijo en Harry por alguna razón.

La profesora McGonagall se mostro callada durante todo el desayuno, tanto como Flitwick y Sprout pero su mirada iba de vez en cuando hasta Potter aunque finalmente no hacía nada.

El director Karkaroff y el profesor Snape se la pasaron hablando entre susurros, Harry podía sentir sus frías miradas sobre él.

Finalmente el profesor Dumbledore ni le miraba demasiado concentrado en su desayuno. Ayer cuando terminaron las pruebas, el chico leyó los puntos que lograron los campeones, el estaba en primer lugar, con cuartana y tres puntos, Krum le seguía con treinta y nueve, Fleur iba siguiente con treinta y siete y Cedric ultimo con treinta y cinco.

Harry se levanto y salió del comedor ante la mirada de todos, ni bien paso por la puerta pudo sentir los susurros de todos.

Ya sea por la magia o por el articulo del profeta, no sabía realmente cual de las dos eran los rumores más populares de la escuela.

Las clases se mostraron tranquilas, afortunadamente ni McGonagall, ni Flitwick ni Sprout seguían enfadados con él, por lo que no perdió puntos para su casa en sus clases, aun así el chico seguí furioso con ellos por los tratos que había recibido.

Había llegado la noche y como todas Harry espero que los demás se durmieran para tomar su capa de invisibilidad y meterse en la cámara de los secretos, actualmente además del Shunpo, estaba creando dos conjuros mas, pero bueno eran difíciles y se la pasaba leyendo las teorías de encantamientos del libro de su madre por ahora, no podía experimentar todavía, además aun estaba el huevo el chico sabia que tenía que abrirlo.

Si al menos el chico supiera qué clase de prueba seria, podría crear o practicar algo que seguro le ayudaría, desgraciadamente hasta que el huevo no se abra no lo sabría.

Miro al huevo con molestia, y en un ataque de furia lo pateo lejos, el huevo cayó en un pequeño lago profundo de agua estancada, que Harry presumió que era para alimentar el basilisco, suspiro y se acerco al agua, cuando escucho unas burbujas en el agua.

—¿Qué pasa?— se pregunto.

Vio que el hueso bajo agua estaba medio abierto. Sin dudarlo metió la cabeza en el agua.

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

— Sirenas— musito el chico.

— La prueba es en el lago, ósea que necesito algo para respirar en el agua y algo para moverme libremente— musito el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaron y la profesora McGonagall pidió a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor reunirse con ella en un aula.

Harry escucho en Shock todo.

¿Un baile?

No, no podía creerlo.

Podían decirle que se enfrente al Dark lord en el cuerpo de un profesor.

Podían decirle que enfrente a un basilisco milenario.

Podían decirle que se enfrente a cientos de Dementores.

O que enfrente a un Dragón.

No podían decirle que baile.

Los días que viene Neville y el se lo pasaron charlando sobre el baile como todo Hogwarts.

— No creo que sea tan malo— dijo Neville.

— Es terrible— indico Potter.

Neville rodo sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes pareja al menos? — pregunto Neville.

— No...no tengo— musito el chico— ¿Y tú? — pregunto él.

— Tracey Davis— indico Neville.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ES una Slytherin...¿Cómo hiciste eso?— pregunto incrédulo.

— Bueno la verdad, tu y ella lo hicieron— indico Neville incomodo.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto él.

— Llamas mucho la atención, la chica está interesada, creo que quiere interrogarme en el baile— indico él.

— Oh...Al menos esta buena— indico Potter.

Neville sonrió extensamente.

— Los pechos más grandes del curso, a la par con Susan Bones y Cho Chang— dijo orgulloso.

Harry sonrió.

No le molesta para nada que Neville use su posición para tener ventajas.

—Ten cuidado, un error y mueres—indico Potter.

Neville sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Harry?—escucho el chico y su mirada se torno fría.

— Si— dijo él mientras Hermione lo miro nerviosa.

—¿Podemos hablar?—musito ella.

Neville se empezaba a retirar.

— No te vayas— le dijo Potter y Neville se sentó.

— A solas— indico ella.

— No— dijo él.

— Harry— musito ella.

— Porque abría de irse cuando es el único que se comporto como un amigo de verdad— indico Potter.

Hermione suspiro.

— Lo siento...Pero quería disculparme— dijo ella.

— ¿Porque? ¿Por la magia que hice en la prueba? — pregunto Potter.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y negó.

— Oh ¿segura?— dijo Potter.

—Hermione no quiero meterme, pero ¿porque ahora?—escucho a Neville, la castaña giro para verlo, dispuesta a decirle que no se meta, pero las palabras anteriores de Harry la callaron.

— Porque te extraño— indico ella.

— Oh, me extrañas, aun así, no dudaste un segundo en acusarme de meterme en el torneo, aun sabiendo que odio la fama— dijo él.

— Me confundí, de acuerdo...Estabas tan entusiasmado con el tornero, que pase que lo intentaste, o me vas a negar que tienes una habilidad por saltarte las reglas— indico ella.

— Quizás, pero jamás lo hizo para ganar algo— indico él.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

— No quiero perder todo este tiempo, siendo amigos por un error mío, dices que te traicione, ok, puedo admitir eso, pero al menos deja que me redima— indico ella.

El corazón de Harry salto por un momento, un sentimiento que no sentía en meses aparecía.

—¿Y Ron?—pregunto él.

— Ron es mi amigo, y si no estás dispuesto a ser su amigo nuevamente, puedo aceptarlo, dolerá pero lo hare, pero no dejare de ser su amiga— indico ella.

— No soy yo el que no está dispuesto a nada— indico Potter.

— Lo sé, pero el esta celoso, tu sabes que es así— dijo ella.

—No tengo la culpa— dijo él.

— Lo sé, no hablo de Ron ahora, hablo de mí, no te preguntare nunca por la magia si no quieres, pero quiero que seamos amigos— musito ella.

Neville sonrió, al parecer Hermione estaba realmente arrepentida.

— Ok, puedo entender eso. Quiero ser tu amigo, pero el problema es que no confió en ti Hermione— indico Harry algo más suave.

La chica asintió.

— Lo sé, me ganare tu confianza nuevamente— indico ella. Luego le abrazo antes que pueda hacer nada y le soltó para irse.

— Nuestra amistad jamás será lo que fue antes— termino Potter.

Hermione asintió.

Harry la vio irse del lugar, había varios alumnos que escucharon la conversación, era sin duda prueba definitiva de que Potter no metió su nombre en el cáliz.

Los Hufflepuff miraban a cualquier lugar experto a donde estaba Potter, Daphne Greengrass miraba todo con una mirada de astucia, y Fleur Delacour escucho todo fingiendo charlar con una estudiante. Fue durante la noche cuando paso, Harry iba al gran comedor y Fleur Delacour esperaba en la puerta.

Harry la vio y ella le indico que la siguiera. Neville y Hermione siguieron adentro del comedor sin decir nada. Y ellos entraron a un aula vacía.

— ¿Dime? — pregunto el.

— Quegia disculpagrme— dijo ella.

— Eh— dijo Potter.

Fleur se movió incomoda.

— Pengaba que tu habías puesto tu nombgre en el cáliz, ahora sé que no fue así— musito ella.

— Oh...No te preocupes, supongo que pensaría lo mismo si me pasara a mi— indico el incomodo, la belleza de la chica le cautivaba.

—Ok...¿Has descubierto cual es la segunda prueba?—pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Potter cabeceo.

Fleur abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Tan gapido—musito ella.

— Fue una coincidencia— dijo él.

— Te noto en problemas— indico ella.

— Oh si bueno tu sabes, el baile viene, y prácticamente todo Hogwarts me considera un tramposo, eso me quita muchos puntos— indico él.

— No tienes pareja— dijo ella curiosa mientras una idea aparecía en su mente.

— No...Es algo difícil por cómo me ven el resto— indico el incomodo.

— Oh, entiendo. Bueno ven conmigo— indico ella.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el confundido.

— Conmigo— indico ella.

— tú...no tienes pareja— dijo incrédulo no creyéndole una palabra.

Fleur negó.

— Han intentado invitarme, pero la verdad es que les dije que tenía pareja, no quiero ir con un hombre que se me babe encima— indico ella.

Harry cabeceo, Fleur tenía un encanto para hacer babear a los hombres, Ronald era una prueba viviente de eso.

— Bueno pero existe un problema...No sé bailar, parias vergüenza conmigo— indico el incomodo.

Fleur rio con diversión, y Harry sintió como mariposas revoloteaban por su estomago al escucharla.

— Hagamos un trato...Tú me gas una pista de como abrir el huevo al final del baile y yo te enseño a bailar— indico ella.

— ok— dijo Potter.

Fleur le sonrió divertida ante el trato. La chica salió del salón y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar su retaguardia al verla salir.

—_Hermione vuelve a hacer mi amiga y la chica más hermosa que hay en la escuela ira conmigo al baile, no será para nada un mal mes_—pensó el chico

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las semanas siguientes el chico dividió sus tareas, los lunes, miércoles, y viernes se pasaba las noches en la cámara secreta, practicando las nuevas magias que había diseñado. Los martes, Jueves y sábado estaba con Fleur en un salón en clases de baile.

Habían pasado varias cosas, Hermione se encontraba cada día con él, supuestamente para ayudarlo, el chico ya le dijo que había abierto el huevo por eso no podía ser de ayuda, la chica estaba molesta porque su amigo resulto ser más eficiente de lo que suponía como tal no podía ayudarlo mucho para ganar puntos en su amistad.

Harry le dijo a ella y Neville que es una prueba en el lago con sirenas y la chica empezó a investigar sobre las criaturas marinas.

Neville tuvo la brillante idea de usar una planta para respirar en el agua.

—¿Branquialgas? — pregunto Potter.

— Si estaban en el libro que el profesor Moddy me dio luego de la clase de imperdonables... Son unas algas que tienen la cualidad de producir en la persona que las toma, unas branquias para poder respirar bajo el agua por 1 hora, además de manos y pies palmeadas. — indico el chico.

— Lo de moverse en el agua con manos y pies palmeadas es útil pero estoy practicando un conjuro para eso, claro lo de respirar era un problema— indico Potter.

Hermione se moría de ganas por preguntarle que conjuro pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Branquialgas, pueden ser lo mejor, pero donde las sacaremos?— pregunto ella.

— Le mandare una carta a Canuto para eso, se que esta con el profesor Lupin, el podrá comprarme alguna— indico Potter.

Hermione cabeceo.

— ¿Apropósito tienen pareja para el baile? — pregunto Neville cambiando de tema, ya que no sabía quien era el tal Canuto pero si conocía a Lupin.

—Si— dijeron distraídos los dos.

Ambos se miraron.

— Oh bueno— dijo Neville incomodo.

— ¿Con quién van? — pregunto Neville.

— Secreto— dijo Potter.

— Secreto— respondió Granger.

El otro chico suspiro.

— No es justo yo les dije con quien voy— musito Neville.

— Si, lo hiciste, se orgulloso Longbotton, de ir con este bonbon— escucharon y vieron a una mujer de Slytherin de increíble belleza, cabello castaño ojos negros y un cuerpo claramente desarrollado.

— Hola Tracey— dijo Neville incomodo.

Hermione frunció una ceja al ver claramente que la Slytherin tenía a casi todos los estudiantes mirándola. Excepto dos, Neville que miraba incomodo el suelo ante la actitud de la Slytherin y Potter que no despegaba sus ojos de los de la chica, negándose a bajarlos para echar una ojeadita a lo demás.

Tracey frunció la ceja, normalmente cualquier chico miraría un poco más para abajo pero Potter no quitaba la vista de sus ojos y Granger parecía querer comérsela viva.

— ¿Necesitas algo Davis?— pregunto Potter.

— Oh no Potter, solo venia por mi pareja, necesitamos hablar sobre nuestra vestimenta para el baile— indico la chica tomando a Neville y arrastrándolo con ella.

—Pobre Neville—musito Hermione.

Potter cabeceo pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Deberías mandarle la carta a Canuto— indico ella.

— Si, voy a la Lechucero— dijo Potter mientras Hermione seguía estudiando a las sirenas y otras criaturas marinas.

El chico camino hasta la sala oeste donde estaban las lechuzas y vio a Cedric y Cho charlando ahí.

— Oh hola Harry— dijo Cho incomoda, Cedric alzo la vista y le sonrió.

— Vas a mandar una carta— pregunto el chico y Hedwing salió volando apoyándoos en su hombre.

Cedric y Cho la miraron y la vieron con una sonrisa.

— Si, necesitare una cosita para la prueba— dijo el chico.

— Llévaselo a Canuto— musito él mientras ponía la carta en la lechuza.

— Ya abriste el huevo— musito Cedric.

Harry asintió.

— Fue un accidente pero al fin y al cabo funciono— indico Potter y noto que Cedric sabia de la prueba.

— Bien adiós— dijo él.

Estaba algo confundido, hace semanas sentiría una gran cantidad de celos al ver a Cedric y Cho juntos y solos pero ahora, apenas los noto.

— _¿Quizás no me guste más?_ — pensó el chico.

Luego se encogió de hombros, con suerte hoy mismo la carta le llegaría a Sirius, además tenia que concentrarse, Fleur y el tenían clases de baile por la noche, y la verdad aunque trate de negarlo, el chico ralamente gozaba de tener las manos en la cintura de la chica. La perspectiva de Potter sobre la chica Delacour había cambiado mucho en unos dias.

Harry sonrió y se dirigió al gran comedor para comer algo, ya era hora de tener el almuerzo después de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. Capitulo 4

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __También habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Summarry: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto...Lo sé no es un buen Summarry pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

**EL arquitecto**

**Capitulo 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry se sentía extremadamente feliz mientras tenía las manos en la cintura de la chica y se movían a un ritmo lento, mientras las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello.

Fleur se había esmerado por enseñarle a bailar, lo que el chico considero el vals, lo domino rápidamente, esperaba que con eso sea suficiente, claro que la francesa tenía otras ideas y luego del vals, llego el rock, luego algo de salsa y ahora finalmente su examen final en bailes lentos y románticos.

Se despidieron unas horas después, y Harry se dirigió a la sala común, para luego irse a dormir. Sin embargo la profesora Mcgonagall lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

— Señor Potter— dijo ella seria.

Harry alzo la cabeza sin mostrarle emoción alguna.

— ¿Profesora? — pregunto él.

— El director quiere hablar con usted, vaya enseguida, la contraseña es salsa de duende— indico ella retirándose.

Harry suspiro y camino pacientemente hacia la dirección.

—Salsa de duende—le indico a la gárgola y la escalera apareció. Harry goleo la puerta antes de entrar.

— Hola Harry— dijo Dumbledore.

— Profesor— dijo Harry tomando asiento.

— ¿Quería saber cómo estabas con todo esto? — dijo el profesor.

— Lo estoy llevando bástate bien, aun con la situación tan incómoda en la que estoy— indico Potter.

Dumbledore cabeceo.

— Estaba curioso Harry, debí hablar contigo luego de la primera prueba, luego de tu increíble presentación, pero decidí dejar pasar un tiempo para que estés más relajado— indico Dumbledore.

Harry se mostro nervioso.

— Tranquilo no estás en problemas, bueno a decir verdad simplemente tengo curiosidad de lo que hiciste, sé que no fue aparición— indico el director.

— Eh, estado creando algunos conjuros— informo Potter.

— Impresionante...¿Cómo cuales?—pregunto Dumbledore.

— Vamos profesor, no soy alguien que dice secretos— dijo Potter incomodo.

Dumbledore sonrió y le miro a los ojos.

— Shunpo— musito el viejo.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Potter incrédulo.

— Buen nombre— dijo Dumbledore.

— Gracias, en realidad estoy algo orgulloso del nombre— decía Potter para luego negar con la cabeza— ¿cómo supo eso?— pregunto Potter.

— Legeremens, un hechizo para penetrar en la mente del oponente...la habilidad de extraer sentimiento y memorias de la mente de otras personas...Leer la mente por así decirlo, aunque no exactamente— dijo Dumbledore.

— Leyó mi mente— susurro Potter incrédulo.

— Eso es tan injusto— indico el chico.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Bueno no culparías a un viejo por estar curiosos...Y teniendo que decir Legilimens y mirarte a los ojos, lo hace fácil, aun así me disculpo Harry— indico el viejo.

Harry lo miro con molestia. Aunque en realidad estaba interesado en la Legeremens.

— ¿Has creado otros Hechizos Harry?— pregunto el viejo.

El chico no lo vio a los ojos.

— ¿Hay formas de detener el Legeremens? — pregunto curioso.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Existe una rama de artes oscuras, útiles. La Occlumencia. La mágica de defensa de la mente contra la penetración externa— indico el viejo.

— ¿Y donde la puedo aprender?— pregunto el chico.

— Bueno actualmente en el personal de Hogwarts solo Severus y yo la dominamos— indico Dumbledore.

— Quizás eh creado o estoy creando alguno que otro conjuro— dijo el chico.

— Me interesaría saber de ellos— dijo Dumbledore interesado.

— y a mi aprender Occulmencia— indico Potter.

Dumbledore lanzo una risilla.

— Me parece bien, que cada uno obtenga lo que quiere, además la Occulmencia no te ayudara en las pruebas por los que no hay problema— indico el viejo.

— Entonces— decía ansioso el chico.

— Luego de la segunda prueba, dos horas todos los jueves, luego de la cena— indico el viejo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día siguiente Hermione estaba realmente ansiosa al escuchar el relato de Harry con Dumbledore, prácticamente se estaba babeando al pensar en aprender algo de el viejo director.

—Me encantaría aprenderlo también, pero más a leer la mente—dijo Neville con maravilla.

Harry cabeceo sería tan útil.

— Imagínate podrías saber las respuestas de los exámenes solo viendo a los profesores— indico el chico.

Harry asintió, Hermione negó.

— Podrías saber si le gustas a una chica viéndola a los ojo— dijo Neville.

Harry sonrió cabeceando. Hermione los miraba con incredulidad.

— No puedo creer que piensen en eso— decía ella.

— Podrías saber secretos de los demás— dijo Neville.

Harry asintió.

Hermione suspiro.

—Se termino el sueño, ahora pensemos en sirenas— indico ella.

Los otros dos cabecearon.

— Harry ya tienes un conjuro para moverte como querías— dijo el chico.

Harry cabeceo.

— No lo domine totalmente, pero puedo usarlo, y ya me llegaron las algas— indico Harry.

— Entonces solo tenemos que concentrarnos en el baile. ¿aprendiste a bailar mejor?— pregunto Neville.

Harry cabeceo.

— Mi pareja se está encargando de enseñarme, por ahora domino el vals, rock, algo de salsa y estoy en los lentos— indico el chico.

Hermione miraba divertida, los chicos parecían tener más miedo del baile que de la prueba.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione? Tu sabes bailar, cierto— indico Neville.

— Claro, soy una chica, nacemos sabiéndolo. Aunque no soy buena en la salsa, Harry podrá ayudarme en ese tema luego— dijo ella.

Harry trago saliva.

El hecho que sepa hacerlo, no quería decir que le gustara.

— Solo faltan dos días para el baile. ¿Me van a decir con quien van?— dijo Neville.

— No— dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

Neville balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

— Ok te daré una pista y luego me voy a comer algo— indico Potter.

Neville lo vio esperanzado.

— Voy al baile con una chica— dijo Potter y se dirigió al gran comedor ante la mirada frustrada de su amigo, Hermione siguió a Harry riendo.

Comieron tranquilamente, todo el comedor estaba ansioso por el baile dentro de solo dos días.

Luego salieron del comedor en una esquina y vieron a Snape y Sinistra en una ventana que daba hacia el jardín en el cuarto piso colgando unos adornos.

— ¿Porque no usas magia para colgarlos?— decía molesto Snape.

— Es más divertido así, Severus— dijo la profesora.

Los chicos pasaron por donde estaban y Harry vio como la profesora resbalaba y Snape la sujeto rápidamente para que no caiga, desgraciadamente estaban en el cuarto piso y la gravedad lo hizo colgarse, sosteniendo a Sinistra para que no caiga por la ventana.

Hermione contuvo un grito, Neville miro con Horror igual que la gente que pasaba, pero Harry rápidamente enfoco su vista en la ventana y uso Shunpo al mismo tiempo que Snape caía, tomo la mano izquierda del profesor de pociones y lo uso nuevamente para volver al lugar que estaba antes.

Harry respiraba con dificultad, soltando la mano de Snape, el profesor de pociones lo miro con furia ante la idea de ser salvado por el chico y la profesora Sinistra se agarraba fuertemente de Snape. Snape se levanto y la levanto a ella llevándola a la enfermería.

— Oh Harry gracias a dios que sabes esa magia— musito Hermione.

Harry la ignoro, estaba mirando su mano, la mano que agarro la de Snape para que no caiga, la sentía toda entumecida, y sentía algo mas, lo mismo que sintió con Quirrell cuando lo toco en primer año. Asco, absoluto asco.

— _¿Qué demonios?_ — pensó el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los dos días pasaron rápidamente y en el salón se vía a Hermione al lado de Victor Krum, quien la miraba con una sonrisa, tratando de inútilmente decir su nombre.

Krum llevaba un traje negro de Gala, mientras que Hermione un vestido de Gala rojo con un poco de escote, aunque muy poco.

Cedric y Cho hablaban en voces bajas.

Cedric como Krum un traje de Gala blanco y Cho un vestido de gala negro con algo más de escote que el de Hermione, aunque no mucho y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Pero no aparecían por ningún lado, ni Harry, ni Fleur con sus respectivas parejas.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron, ambos.

Harry vistiendo un traje de Gala azul oscuro. Fleur con un vestido de celeste, con un poco de escote, como el de Cho y la falda algo más corta.

— ¿Harry? ¿Y tu pareja? — pregunto la castaña viendo a Potter llegar con la otra campeona a la fiesta, y interrumpiendo lo que Krum le decía.

Harry miro a Fleur ante la pregunta esta sonrió y inclino su cabeza como saludo.

Cedric miraba todo con la boca por el suelo, y su pareja lo miraba con molestia.

— Oh...Claro...Lo siento...Como eran dos campeones, no creí...Este ...Yo...Nada— balbuceaba la chica.

— Las reglas no dicen nada sobre no poder asistir con otro campeón como pareja Hermione— indico Potter divertido.

Fleur sonreía ante la escena.

La castaña asintió incomoda.

— Fleur...Ella es una amiga, Hermione Granger...Hermione, mi pareja, Fleur Delacour— presento Potter.

La castaña saludo con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Fleur dio una risilla, encantadora.

— Encantada, Hermione...Harry me a hablado de ti— indico ella.

— Fleur ella es Cho Chang— presento Cedric.

Cho sonrió a la chica y luego a Harry.

— Cho— saludo Potter.

— Harry— saludo la oriental.

— Potter— saludo Krum.

— Krum— saludo Harry.

Harry giro hacia Hermione y la vio tan cambiada.

—Estas hermosa, Hermione— decía el chico.

— Tu también estas genial, Harry casi no te reconozco— indico la chica algo incomoda.

Harry llevaba el pelo mojado hacia atrás con alguna sustancia para dejarlo ahí, su rostro parecía brillar un poco, y el traje le quedaba perfecto según la castaña, no pudo negar que apenas reconoció a su amigo, posiblemente por la cicatriz.

Cho lo miraba también, noto el cambio y no pudo hacer otra cosa que fingir un estornudo para que su pareja no vea el sonroso en las mejillas de la oriental

Fleur noto los dos cambios y no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar orgullos ante las recomendación que había dado a Harry unos días atrás.

La profesora Mcgonagall entro y vio a los campeones y sus parejas. Miro a Harry un segundo apenas reconociéndolo y asintió.

— ¿Y tu pareja Potter... Delacour? — pregunto la profesora.

Ambos se miraron y parpadearon inocentemente.

— ¿Disculpe profesora?— dijo Harry.

Fleur contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, y Krum, Cho y Cedric miraban con diversión.

— Sus parejas, Potter recuerda...El baile— indico la profesora enfadada.

— Profesora ellos son sus parejas— dijo Hermione en voz baja.

— ¿Qué? — dijo Mcgonagall.

Luego miro a Potter el cual le mostraba su brazo al rededor del brazo de Fleur.

— Oh...Claro...Bueno no hay regla que diga que no se puede...Bien— decía algo molesta e incómoda ante su claro error.

Harry hizo todo su esfuerzo para no reír.

— Muy bien empecemos, ¿quién ira primero?— pregunto la profesora.

— Si no les molesta, Fleur y yo entraremos últimos— indico el chico.

Los demás asintieron. Los lugares serian, Cedric y Cho, Hermione y Victor, y Harry y Fleur.

La profesora camino por el baile siendo seguida por Cedric y Cho, Hermione y Victor, quienes comenzaron a bailar, todos esperaba a Potter y Delacour cuando ellos aparecieron de la nada en el medio de las otras parejas y bailaron un vals tranquilo. El aparecer de la nada, ya se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos.

—_Con razón querían venir últimos_— Pensó molesta Mcgonagall.

Hermione suspiro al ver a su amigo llamando la atención como siempre.

Krum lo miro con algo de celos ante eso.

Cedric contuvo una sonrisa y Cho reía divertida.

Fleur estaba encantada ante su presentación y Harry satisfecho.

Dumbledore reía en voz baja ante la presentación, mientras Snape tenía un rostro de malhumor al lado de Sinistra quien miraba a los campeones con interés.

La mirada de cada hombre uno en el salón estaba en la pareja de campeones, Fleur siempre llamo la atención de cualquiera del sexo apesto, Pero Harry Potter.

Era un gran cambio, prácticamente cada mujer del salón estaba pendiente de él, se movía prácticamente como un príncipe de la realeza, sus movimientos flojos pero a la vez firmes, acompaño a Fleur en el vals con carismáticos movimientos, llevándose la mirada embobada de cada mujer de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Incluso mujeres como Pansy lo miraban en shock y corrieron la mirada para no sonrojarse ante el fino espécimen que veían.

Además que personas como Draco Malfoy, Theoroden Nott, Blasie Zabini y unos cuantos alumnos masculinos de Durmstrang, tenían la mandíbula por el suelo ante la nobleza y carisma que Potter trasmitía, ese no era Harry Potter para ellos.

Se movía con los modales de un pura sangre con mil años de historia, sonreía como un político en plenas elecciones, y miraba a todos como un rey a sus súbditos.

El vals termino y todos vieron a los campeones alejarse, excepto Potter y Delacour, la chica alzo una ceja y el chico asintió.

Rock comenzó a sonar y el chico y ella siguieron bailando en perfecta sincronización ante el rostro maravillado de todos los hombres, el único de los capeones que bailo sin problemas, los alumnos también comenzaron a meterse al baile, Harry y Fleur bailaron, vals, Rock y un par de lentos antes de decidir ir a tomar algo.

Miro a donde estaba Hermione y vio que Krum, ella, Ronald, Lavender, Neville, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass estaban en una terrible discusión.

Cho y Cedric se mantenían alejados, mirando a Ronald con resignación y molestia.

Blasie Zabini pareja de Daphne se mostraba también molesto con el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa? — dijo Potter ya molesto.

— Ron aquí diciéndome traidora— dijo ella.

— Y tengo razón, vino a la fiesta con el enemigo— dijo el pelirrojo.

— Que ridículo— dijo Daphne.

— ¿Y tu porque te metes, serpiente?— dijo Ron.

La Slytherin lo miro dispuesta a sacar su varita ahora.

Su pareja Blasie parecía estar de acuerdo.

— ¿Porque no nos haces un favor y te largas Ron? — dijo Neville cansado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Invitaste a una Slytherin eso ya de por si es traición— indico Ronald furioso.

Tracey se levanto dispuesta a decirle un par de verdades pero Neville tomo su mano para retenerla, la chica lo miro con la ceja alzada.

— Que curioso que tu hables de traición Ronald, conoces muy bien el termino, cierto— dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron al escucharlo.

Tracey sonrió con diversión al escucharlo, al parecer su pareja podía defenderse bien.

El rostro de Ron se sonrojo ante el comentario.

—Creo que es lo mejor que te vayas Ronald, tu pareja parece tener ganas de ir a bailar— intervino Potter.

Ron no dijo nada y se dejo empujar por Lavender mientras Potter lo miraba sin sentimientos.

—¿Molesto Mucho? — pregunto Potter.

— Vino a penas llegamos, y tú te perdiste la pelea entre él y Greengrass, será contada por años en Hogwarts— dijo Hermione.

Harry maldijo sabía que debía poner a Ron en su lugar, peo trato de evitarlo.

Daphne por otro lado miraba al pelirrojo yéndose como si fuera un insecto.

— Victor, lamento el mal rato, debí poner a Ron en su lugar, hace mucho tiempo...Por supuesto no considero para nada a Hermione una traidora por venir contigo— indico Potter.

Krum asintió rápidamente sabiendo de ante mano que no es culpa de Harry Potter, sino del celoso pelirrojo Weasley.

— Bien ahora que termino el drama, me lo prestas Delacour, quiero ver que tan bien se mueve— pregunto Tracey y miro a Neville quien asintió.

Fleur cabeceo y Tracey tomo la mano de Potter y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile. Bailaron un par de bailes movidos como Rock y luego Daphne apareció llevándoselo también a bailar.

Estuvo media hora con bailando con diferentes chicas, para luego descansar, mientras tanto Fleur bailo un par de bailes con Cedric, mientras Cho lo hacía con Harry y luego con Krum mientras Harry lo hacía con Hermione.

— Aprendiste muchos bailes— decía Hermione moviéndose al compas de la música.

— Si bueno, Fleur es una maestra exigente— indico Potter haciéndola dar un giro.

— No te enfades con Ron...Esta celoso— indico ella.

Potter no le respondió.

— Te extraña— dijo ella.

— No puedo creer que lo defiendas— dijo Potter.

— Es mi amigo— indico ella.

— Se nota— musito Potter.

Hermione suspiro y termino el baile para volver con Krum, uno lento empezó a sonar y Fleur llego hasta el, comenzaron a bailar al compas de la música, luego media hora después salieron del baile, Harry no había visto a Ron luego de la pelea y acompaño a Felur a Ravenclaw.

— Llegamos— musito el chico.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

— Si— dijo Fleur.

— Oh, me olvide de decirte la pista— indico Potter.

Fleur lo miro confundida cuando recordó el trato por las clases de baile.

— Ve mañana al baño el de perfectos, es el mejor, y metete con el huevo al agua— dijo él.

—¿Qué? — dijo ella.

— Confía en mi— indico Harry divertido.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y entonces Harry salió de su ensueño.

— Buenas noches Fleur— susurro él.

La chica sonrió

— Buenas noches Harry— musito ella entrando al cuarto común de Ravenclaw, adentro la esperaban decenas de sus amigas queriendo cuestionarla por Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	5. capitulo 5

_Nuevo fic._

_Este fic es __ranking_ _M_

_Escenas de Violencia/ Desnudes/ algo de sexo._

**Disclaimer: **_ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN LAS HISTORIAS DE HARRY POTTER, LA AUTORA ORIGINAL DE HARRY POTTER LOS LIBROS LA PIEDRA FILOSFAL, LA CAMARA SECRETA (O DE LOS SECRETOS), EL PRICIONERO DE AZKABAN, EL CÀDIZ DE FUEGO, LA ORDEN DEL PHOENIX Y EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO Y __Las reliquias de la muerte__ LE PERTENECEN A LA AUTORA DE DICHAS SERIES JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING Y LAS EDITORIALES BLOOMSBURY BOOKS Y SCHOLASTIC, ARTHUR A. LEVINE BOOKS. LAS PELÍCULAS DE HARRY POTTER LAS SERIES LE PERTENECEN A WARNER BROTHERS. __También habrá unas cuantas técnicas sacadas del manga y/o anime de Naruto, lo cual le pertenecen a Masashi algunas tecnicas seran de Bleach, estas son propiedad de Tite Kubo._

Summarry: Durante el cuarto año de Harry, el chico es abandonado por Ron y Hermione, luego de que no le crean que no metió su nombre en el Caldiz, solo y sin ninguna ayuda el chico encuentra un libro de su madre, solo y sin amigos el chico libera su verdadero potencial, y nace el arquitecto...Lo sé no es un buen Summarry pero no soy muy bueno haciéndolos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Es un fic del Tipo Fleur/Harry/Hermione, o Harem de un chico con dos chicas.

**EL arquitecto**

**Capitulo 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry se levanto la mañana siguiente con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, había pasado una noche espectacular con Fleur, había establecido conversación con los otros campeones, olvidando la rivalidad y siento amigos, había bailado con dos Slytherin que actualmente se llevaba bien.

Miro a Neville cuando salían al gran comedor, el chico tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro, se notaba que para él la diversión no termino con el baile, el niño que vivió estaba seguro que algo entre él y Tracey Davis había pasado luego de ello.

Aunque Neville aun no decía nada, claro cuando entraron en el gran comedor, noto como el chico lanzo una mirada a la mesa de las sapientes y Tracey se las respondía con una sonrisa hermosa en sus carnosos labios.

Neville se sonroso ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, Hermione llego a la mesa también bastante feliz, Harry no sabía porque pero sintió un malestar en el estomago al verla tan feliz. Pero negó con la cabeza pensando que se lo imagino.

Durante el día el hizo dos cosas, primero se concentro en las clases, y segundo le pidió a Dobby el elfo domestico buscarle un cuarto para entrenar magias, había usado la cámara de los secretos hasta ahora, pero la verdad, el chico no daba más, la cámara era útil, pero el nuevo conjuro lo hacia golpearse contra el suelo y paredes lo que terminaba muy dolorido.

Otra noticia era la del profeta, al negarse a decir nada sobre la magia que hizo en la prueba, Rita Skeeter se había encontrado con él en Hogsmeade y le había intentado sacar la información, claro que Harry solo respondió que no había nada en contra de crear un conjuro similar a aparición.

Pero al negarse a responder, el profeta lo marco como un posible futuro señor oscuro, el ir con Fleur a la fiesta la marco como una posible Lady oscura.

Intento disculparse con Fleur sobre eso, pero la francesa rio y le respondió que no le interesaba lo que los diarios ingleses piensen de ella, y que su padre ya le mando una carta diciéndole que es la más hermosa Lady oscura que haya visto.

Harry sonrió ante eso, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el padre de Fleur, la chica le regalo una encantadora sonrisa antes de retirarse con sus amigas entre cuchilleros.

Harry sabía que era por los rumores, no de lo de Lady oscura, el simplemente llevar a Fleur al baile brindo el nacimiento de rumores de un posible noviazgo entre ellos. Rumores que él no se molesto en desmentir, ni ella tampoco.

Mientras tanto los días pasaron y la segunda prueba se acercaba cada vez más, Harry se sintió algo preocupado porque solo faltaba un mes y aun no había dominado el encantamiento.

Durante las clases las cosas mejoraron en encantamientos, el diminuto profesor no le quitaba puntos con excusas, incluso lo miraba a veces más de lo normal, Potter supuso que estaba curioso de sus encantamientos personales.

No sabía que Flitwick prácticamente se moría por saber cómo los hacía, de donde saco la idea y como realmente los hizo.

Draco Malfoy por otro lado no había molestado a Potter ni una sola vez por alguna razón. Harry sabia que el Slytherin no se metía con Daphne o Tracey por la única razón que las familias de ambas tenían conexiones muy fuertes en el ministerio, mucho más que su propia familia y por eso no podía hacer mucho contra ellas, era algo demasiado perjudicante para él.

Las clases de transformaciones eran como siempre, la profesora quitaba y daba puntos depende la situación, aunque al menos no lo tenia de punto.

Pociones por otro lado, Harry se mitraba incomodo, no podía olvidar la sensación de asco que tuvo cuando tomo la mano de Snape para que no caiga de la ventana una semana atrás. El profesor noto su atención en la mano y le quito puntos molesto.

Finalmente una semana después Dobby apareció frente a él, cuando estaba lleno a almorzar.

— Dobby la encontró. Seño, Harry Potter, Señor— indico Dobby alegre.

— ¿Que encontraste? — pregunto confundido.

— El cuarto, para el señor Harry Potter— indico el elfo.

Harry lo miro con interés.

— Oh lo encontraste...Genial— decía el chico.

— Si señor la Sala de los Menesteres— indico el elfo.

— ¿Menesteres? — pregunto Potter.

— Si señor, Harry Potter. Es una habitación que una persona sólo puede entrar cuando tienen una necesidad real. A veces está ahí, ya veces no lo está, pero cuando aparece, siempre está preparada para las necesidades del buscador— indico Dobby.

—¿Eso existe?— pregunto maravillado.

— Bien Dobby, esta noche luego de que todos se duerman, ven a buscarme para mostrármela— le susurro el chico.

Dobby cabeceo.

Harry siguió hacia el gran comedor para almorzar, pero no le conto a nadie de la sala, vio que ni Neville ni Tracey estaban ahí.

—¿Y Neville?— pregunto el chico.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Harry comenzó a comer.

— ¿Vas a Hogsmeade mañana?— pregunto ella.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunto el.

— Victor me invito— indico ella.

Un pequeño malestar apareció nuevamente en Harry.

— Ya veo— musito él.

—Mh, ¿pasa algo?— pregunto ella.

—No — dijo él.

Siguieron la comida sin decir nada y luego salieron a clase de Artimancia para ella y adivinación para él. La profesora predijo tres diferentes modos de morir en la siguiente prueba, pero Harry sabía que no había mucho fuego bajo el agua y definitivamente no habría aves triturándolo.

Por la noche Harry y Dobby aparecieron en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, para hacerla aparecer Dobby le explico se debe pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente, si se concentra y lo logra se aparece una puerta que al abrirla revela la sala adaptada totalmente a la necesidad requerida.

Harry probo varias veces y sintió realmente bien ante eso, decidió quedarse un rato mas por la noche para probar la sala.

Al día siguiente corrió por Hogsmeade y llego hasta la casa de los gritos, donde escucho voces adentro y entro.

— Hola Harry— dijo Sirius con Remus.

— ¿Como están?— pregunto Harry.

— Bien, no estabas con tu Dama oscura— dijo con picardía Sirius, Harry se sonroso ante el comentario.

— No tu también, Sirius— dijo Potter.

EL animago rio.

— ¿Te vinieron bien las branqueas, Harry?— pregunto Remus.

— No las eh usado aun...¿Porque están aquí, no me digan que están de paso?— dijo Potter.

— En realidad queríamos hablar contigo— indico Lupin.

— ¿De qué? — pregunto Potter.

— Que te parece aparecerte dentro de Hogwarts y otros cuantos conjuros que has creado— dijo Siruis con diversión.

— Hablaron con Dumbledore— musito el chico.

— Tranquilo, nadie se enterara nada, ni el director...Ahora cuenta— dijo Remus.

Harry suspiro, les conto sobre el libro que encontró, de sus noches en la cámara secreta y de lo que estuvo haciendo hasta ahora. Luego le mostro el libro al que Remus hojeo.

— Interesante...Si pero no es todo— musito el Licántropo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Harry.

— Bueno Lily era muy lista y puso muchas teorías aquí, además de algunos conjuros, pero Harry solo son teorías desde un punto personal...¿Creaste tus conjuros solo con esto?— pregunto Remus.

Harry cabeceo confundido.

— _Imposible...Quizás simplemente es un prodigio o quizás desbloque su verdadero potencial en encantos_— pensó el hombre lobo.

Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada antes de cabecear.

—¿Qué?— pregunto molesto Harry.

— Nada...Solo es curioso...Este teníamos que decirte algo— indico Remus.

Sirius cabeceo y le explico a Harry lo que en verdad querían hablar con él, algo con respecto a lo que descubrieron al comprar las algas.

— Así que mi familia, tiene acciones en varios lugares— musito Potter.

— Si, pero bueno no soy un experto en el tema, pero quería ver si quisieras vender algunas, por cómo está el mercado, algunas de ellas pueden valer millones ahora— indico el animago.

— ¿Millones? — pregunto Potter.

— El mercado a cambiado mucho con los años, y por la antigüedad de las acciones, parece que tu abuelo fue quien las compro.— indico Remus.

— Oh ya veo, ustedes piensan que sería mejor venderlas— indico Potter.

— No todas solo algunas, sería bueno que tengas un capital extra además de lo que te dejaron tus padre, y vender algunas de ella, actualmente te daría una para nada pequeña fortuna— indico Remus algo incomodo por tener que hablar de dinero, en medio del torneo.

— Firma esto...Es un contrato para que Remus pueda venderlas en tu nombre, lo haría yo mismo como tu padrino, pero temo que el ministerio me encarcelaría por ser un Psicópata— dijo Sirius con diversión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El chico había estado pensando con Hermione y Neville sobre lo que hacer en la prueba.

—Sabemos que es en el agua y que habrá sirenas—indico Potter.

— ¿Pero que debes hacer?— dijo Neville.

— Pienso que debes tomar algo del agua, entre las sirenas— indico Hermione.

— ¿Pero qué?— pregunto el chico.

— Supongo que usaran algo importante para los campeones — dijo Neville.

El libro de Lily Potter apareció en la mente de Harry.

— O a alguien— indico Hermione.

—¿Alguien? Claro rescatar a alguien...Alguien importante para mí—indico el chico.

— Eso creo yo también— indico una voz y vieron a la castaña de Slytherin llegar ante ellos con Daphne.

Los demás sonrieron ante las sonrisas cómplices que Tracey y Neville compartieron, Daphne alzo una ceja, Hermione sonrió internamente, Harry rodo sus ojos.

—¿Alguien importante? Tu o Hermione—musito Harry.

Neville salió de su ensueño y se sintió un poco cohibido ante Harry quien lo considera realmente un amigo importante. Hermione también se sintió incomoda.

— Mas Neville que yo— pensó ella algo triste sabiendo que a pesar de que recupero la amistad de Harry, su confianza era otro tema, aunque Harry no lo a hecho apropósito la chica sintió la falta de confianza en ella según pasaban los días.

— ¿Creo que será Neville?— dijo Tracey.

— _Seguro que es el_— pensó la castaña.

— Por— pregunto Neville.

— Granger lo más seguro que sirva para que Krum la rescate— indico Daphne.

Los demás asintieron, Hermione se sonroso y Harry sintió nuevamente el malestar estomacal.

— Entonces deberíamos usar un conjuro para que sepas donde esta Neville— musito Tracey.

Harry repasaba en su mente todas las teorías que recordaba.

— Y el hechizo de las señales— dijo Neville.

— ¿Señales? — pregunto Tracey.

— Es un hechizo para señalar, lo usan en herbologia para diferenciar plantas venenosas de no venenosas— indico el chico.

— ¿Cómo es?— pregunto Potter.

— Se usa el hechizo en algo y una hora después aparece una marca roja iluminada como luces fuertes, claro que solo dura unas horas— musito el chico.

— Eso serviría— indico Tracey.

— Pero solo sirve por una horas— indico Hermione.

— Mejor, si Neville es el elegido, lo vendrán a buscar, el solo tiene que decir que va un segundo al baño y usa el hechizo sobre si, si hasta dentro de una hora no empieza a funcionar, nadie se daría cuenta, Y Granger haría lo mismo— indico Daphne.

— Es buena idea— dijo Hermione.

— ¿Como es el hechizo? — pregunto Harry.

— Fácil — dijo Longbotton y indico a una silla—**Signum**— musito y una luz abandono su varita y golpeo la silla.

Estuvieron haciendo planes por una hora antes que la silla parpadeara con luz roja, y iluminara toda el aula.

— Perfecto— musito Potter conforme.

— Genial— dijo Tracey abrazando por la espalda a Neville, haciendo que cierta parte de la anatomía de la chica rebotara en la espalda del chico y este termine todo sonrosado.

Harry paso practicando magia en la sala de Menesteres, las noticias de Sirius y Remus eran buenas, ya que el dinero nunca estaba demás, pero era algo que el chico no encendía muy bien, nunca fue un experto en economía.

Por la prueba ya tenía una forma de respirar bajo el agua, y movilidad. También estaba practicando el conjuro que le daría velocidad superior a los otros campeones y posiblemente a cualquier criatura marina, además desarrollaron el plan, para que Hermione o Neville quien quiera que sea, estén a su vista gracias al conjuro iluminador.

Estaba casi seguro que no tendría problemas en la segunda prueba, pero bueno aun nada era seguro y el chico practicaba cada noche el conjuro que le ayudaría con la velocidad, no es que sea un conjuro difícil, sino que era un conjuro difícil de dominar bajo el agua.

Y tenia decenas de moretones en sus hombros, y espalda como prueba de eso. El chico se pregunto si Fleur había adivinado que tenía que hacer, pero supuso que si, ya que la vio el día anterior con una decena de sus amigas estudiando Sirenas, Cedric también le informo en el baile que el también sabia de la prueba y Krum no dijo nada, pero el chico estaba seguro que el búlgaro sabia de eso.

Por otro lado, no era asunto suyo de lo que sabían o no sabían los otros campeones. Salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir.

El día siguiente Fleur lo espero luego de las clases.

— Hola, Harry— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— Fleur— saludo el chico.

— No hemos hablado mucho desde la fiesta— dijo ella curiosa.

— Oh cierto...Has podido adivinar cuan es la prueba— decaía el chico.

La francesa asintió.

— Si, prácticamente me regalaste la respuesta— indico ella.

Harry sonrió.

— Bueno me enseñaste a bailar más que el vals— indico el chico.

La risa de Fleur la causo que mariposas revoloteen por su estomago, era realmente encantadora.

— No hablemos de las pruebas ¿Como estas tu? — pregunto Fleur.

— Oh muy bien, por suerte fue una semana tranquila— indico él.

La francesa cabeceo.

— Si...Mis amigas no paran de hablar de ti, has roto cientos de corazones al ir conmigo a la fiesta— indico ella con una luz especial en sus ojos.

— Oh en serio, y que hay de ti, si rompí cientos tu lo hiciste con miles— indico divertido el chico.

Fleur sonrió feliz al escucharlo por alguna razón.

— Oh olvide decírtelo, mis padres vinieron a verme, mi hermanita menor está deseosa de conocer al gran Harry Potter— indico Fleur bromista.

— Oh, y es tan linda como tu— musito el chico sin darse cuenta.

Fleur sonrió extensamente.

— Si, para una niña de diez— indico ella riendo.

Harry rio también.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

— Fleur— escucho a alguien y la chica vio a dos francesas esperándola.

— Adiós Harry— musito ella y salió con sus amigas.

Neville estaba a unos pasos atrás de él con Tracey.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto Neville.

— ¿Bien qué? — pregunto Harry.

— ¿Es la hermana de Fleur tan linda como ella?— pregunto Tracey sonriendo divertida.

— No les han dicho que espiar en conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación— indico Potter algo molesto.

Los otros dos rieron.

— ¿Están saliendo? — pregunto el chico cambiando de tema.

Neville se sintió incomodo, parecía que realmente no sabía.

— Bueno...Este... —balbuceaba pero en medio de sus balbuceos Tracey junto sus labios a los de él de forma casual.

— Eso responde a tu pregunta— dijo la chica.

Harry sonrió, Neville también pero de forma boba. Y Tracey le regalo una encantadora sonrisa al chico penoso de Gryffindor.

La chica escucho a Daphne llamarlo, y salió tras ella.

—¿Feliz?— pregunto Potter.

Neville asintió viendo a Tracey irse.

— Viste los melones que tiene— dijo Neville embobado.

Harry soltó una risita.

— Si Nev, todos en Hogwarts se han echado una ojeadita en tu novia, alguna vez— indico Harry.

— ¿Novia? Si es mi novia Harry...Tengo novia— indico el chico maravillado.

Harry rio a carcajadas.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — pregunto Hermione llegando.

— Hermione tengo novia— indico Neville.

La chica miro a Harry el cual reía, y luego a Neville quien esperaba una respuesta de la chica.

— Felicidades...Y espero que seas feliz con Tracey— indico la castaña algo divertida por la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo va el hechizo Harry?— pregunto la castaña.

Harry cabeceo.

— Casi lo domino, creo que no tendré problemas en rescatarlos— indico él.

— Genial, ya quiero verlo— indico ella.

— No creo que puedas verlo...sirve muy bien bajo el agua, pero aquí en tierra, no tanto— unidos el.

Hermione cabeceo pero no hizo preguntas sobre el hechizo.

— Y luego de la prueba, Dumbledore te enseñara— indico Neville saliendo de su ensueño.

Harry sonrió.

Tenía grandes deseos de aprender a proteger su mente por alguna razón la cual sinceramente no entendía, aunque quizás no era nada.

— Hola Harry— escucho y giro para ver a Cedric.

Neville y Hermione se retiraron.

— ¿Como estas? — pregunto Potter.

— Preparado ¿y tú?— pregunto el chico.

— También— indico el chico.

— eso es bueno, pero personalmente creo que nada puede ser peor que los dragones— indico el chico.

— Ahí cosas perores Cedric— indico Harry. Recordando a los Dementores del año pasado o a él basilisco del año anterior a ese.

— Eso crees, bueno supongo que depende del punto de vista, en mi caso no— indico él.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el chico.

— Oh no lo sabes, un Dragón ataco mi casa cuando era niño, desarrolle una fobia a esos lagartos— indico Cedric.

— Oh lo siento— musito Harry no sabiendo que decir, recordó a Cedric aterrado cuando enfrento la primera prueba.

— Bueno, te deseo suerte, falta poco— indico Neville.

— Igualmente— dijo Potter antes de ver al chico retirarse.

— _Fobia a los dragones_— pensó el chico para luego negar con la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. capitulo 6

Harry suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia fuera al lago, lo habían llamado para hacer la segunda prueba y aunque estaba preparado aun así estaba nervioso.

Miro a Tracey y Daphne esperarlo en una puerta.

—Por tu bien que a mi novio no le pase nada Potter— indico Tracey.

Harry alzo la ceja.

Salió del lugar y vio cientos de estudiantes, esperarlo, vio que las casas cambiaron de parecer, los Hufflepuff al menos, seguían apoyando abiertamente a Cedric, pero no tenían mas las insignias de apoyar a Cedric.

Llego a donde estaban los otros capeones, Fleur le regalo una sonrisa pero parecía algo preocupada por alguna razón y se metieron a un barco, que los llevo a una plataforma a mitad del lago.

— Muy bien, empecemos. Esta mañana algo fue tomado de cada uno de ustedes— indico Bagman.

— Si secuestraste a mi hermana— indico molesta Fleur.

Harry trago saliva al escucharla.

— Como la señorita Delacour argumento, alguien cercano a ustedes desapareció esta mañana, ellos están en el centro del Lago, ustedes tendrán como prueba buscarlos y traerlos a la superficie...Es una prueba de tiempo— indico Ludo.

— ¿Y cuando se acabe el tiempo, que pasara con los que no fueran rescatados? — alzo la voz Harry.

Krum, Cedric y Fleur giraron para verlo y preocupados miraron a Ludo.

—No se preocupen por eso, estoy seguro que ustedes podrán rescatarlos a todos— dijo Bagman sin darle importancia.

Harry sintió la furia en Fleur, Cedric y Krum, tanto como el mismo.

— En diez minutos empezaran— indico Bagman.

Harry lo vio huir y escucho cuando se encargaba de darle la bienvenida a los demás, el chico suspiro, nadie dijo nada mas, todos preocupados por los secuestrados.

— Muy bien...La terea iniciara en cinco...Cuatro... Tres— escucharon y se pusieron listos para saltar al aguar.

Harry tomo las Branquialgas de inmediato y se las trago, un segundo después pudo sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba.

— Uno...AHORA— escucharon y saltaron al agua.

Harry miro a un costado y otro y comenzó a nadar para abajo alejándose de los demás. Podía respirar y moverse bien.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar y mirar, espero diez minutos y el chico entonces vio una leve luz roja a lo lejos.

— _Bien Neville_— pensó el chico.

Apunto con su varita a los pies.

— **Homatsu**— musito Harry en el agua.

De sus pies salieron una inmensa cantidad de burbujas que lo movieron como propulsión a chorro a una velocidad increíble.

Krum se había convertido en mitad tiburón pero cuando Harry paso a su lado, no pudo siquiera verlo, se movía a tal velocidad como su saeta de fuego.

El calamar gigante y varias grindylows también trataron de detenerle el paso, pero ni los tentáculos del calamar, ni las grindylows podían alcanzar la velocidad muy superior de Potter. Unos segundos después Harry cancelo el conjuro al ver que estaba en el lugar de la luz, era un valle dentro del lago, una superficie metida en las propias rocas submarinas, como si fuera una caverna detrás de una cascada. Los Rehenes estaban atados inconscientes al rededor había grindylows.

Harry creyó ver algo de instinto animal en ellas, algo raro y peligroso viendo a alguno de los Rehenes pero negó con la cabeza, las grindylows no eran animales peligrosos, no recordó haber leído sobre enemigos posibles.

Giro y vio que varias de las criaturas esperaban el momento de atacar.

— **Expulso**— musito Harry.

Decenas de ellas salieron volando, y Harry invoco su voluntad.

— **Protego**— exclamo él y un escudo violeta se apareció protegiéndolo de las grindylows y a los Rehenes.

Se acerco a Neville y cancelo el conjuro que hacia el cuerpo de Neville brillar para poder verlo bien. Luego lo desato y tomo en sus brazos, miro con algo de pena a Hermione y a la hermana de Fleur para luego ver a Cho. Se mordió los labios y pensó en un plan, señalo una roca y hizo el mismo hechizo que Neville.

—**Signum— **dijo el hechizo y una luz apareció por unos momentos.

Así al menos sabia como llegar devuelta, al menos en una hora, Si Krum, Fleur o Cedric no llegaban, el volvería.

Sin pensar más uso el hechizo de burbuja de aire sobre la cabeza de Neville para que pueda respirar y se lanzo al agua.

— **Homatsu**— musito Harry nuevamente mientras las burbujas salían de sus pies y salió con propulsión hacia el lago y unos minutos después podía ver la orilla.

No paso más de unos minutos en llegar a la superficie entre los gritos de alegría del publico, Dumbledore sonreía, Bagman tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, los otros dos directores se mostraron imparciales.

Ambos fueron cubiertos por toallas y Neville se despabilaba en los brazos de una muy emocionada Tracey Davis, Harry miraba con diversión a su amigo siendo ahogado por su Slytherin novia.

Harry miro nervioso mientras el tiempo pasaba, el tiempo promedio de la prueba paso y ninguno de los otros tres capeones aparecía. Harry y Neville se mostraban preocupados. No solo ellos la multitud se mostraba realmente inquieta, y Bagman dijo que aun podían completar la prueba, con menos puntos pero aun así podían.

Pasaron diez minutos de la hora y Cedric apareció con Cho en sus brazos, el publico aplaudió su llegada con entusiasmo. Krum vino dos minutos detrás de Cedric y Neville y Harry suspiraron al ver que Hermione venía con él en buen estado. Aunque tanto Cedric como Krum parecían estar algo decepcionados ante sus falla.

Harry alcanzo a Bagman que hablaba con Dumbledore y con Maxime.

— No podemos, la prueba indica que solo campeones pueden entrar, aun luego del límite de tiempo— murmuro el mago del ministerio.

— Han pasado cinco horas Ludo— indico Dumbledore.

— No soy yo quien te detienen, están bajo un contrato mágico, Albus. Nadie excepto los campeones pueden entregar al lago, hasta la noche— indico Ludo nervioso.

— Pero los campeones pueden volver a meterse— escucho el hombre y giro para ver a Harry.

— ¿Harry qué? — decía el hombre.

— Los campeones, pueden volver a meterse luego completar la prueba— dijo él.

Dumbledore y Maxime miraron a Ludo esperando la respuesta.

— Bueno, no hay regla que lo impida— musito el hombre.

No se necesito nada mas, Harry rápidamente se dirigió al lago y con un conjuro de burbuja sobre su cabeza se metió.

— ¿Donde va Harry? — pregunto Hermione viéndolo mentarse al lago.

— Supongo que a seguir con su complejo de héroe— respondió Neville.

—Natural— indico Ceric

La chica suspiro con cansancio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry iba con las burbujas de propulsión hacia el lugar iluminado, sin perder tiempo, llego unos minutos después sin problema, cuando salió del agua vio con horror a Fleur usando poderosa magia contra las grindylows que se le acercaban.

Un arpón de acero le corto el brazo y una sirena golpeo su nuca dejándola inconsciente. Harry vio con horror como las demás se acercaban con sus miradas malignas sobre las dos chicas inconscientes.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —Grito con furia.

Las grindylows lo miraron y gritos de furia salían de sus bocas, mientras interrumpía su caza. Rápidamente dejaron a Fleur inconsciente para deshacerse de la molestia.

Potter vio como se acercaban a él y saco su varia, el problema, eran decenas de ellas.

— **Incendio**— exclamo el lanzando una llamarada.

Dos de ellas salieron corriendo del lugar luego de pasar cerca del fuego, siendo criaturas de agua, detestaban el fuego, o las intimidada.

—Debo hacer algo— musito el

Pero no dominaba muchos conjuros para semejante situación.

— Debo usarlo ahora...Espero que funcione, no lo e dominada aun— musito el chico.

Apunto hacia los demonios de agua y su varita lanzaba chispas de entusiasmos.

— **Chidori**— musito él.

Los demonios de agua no sabían realmente lo que había pasado un segundo después una descarga eléctrica paso cerca de ellas, con sus cuerpos mojados y húmedos tomaron aun la electricidad de la peor manera que podían.

Las pocas que no cayeron al suelo salieron huyendo del lugar claramente intimidadas por el malvado mago que les arruino su caza.

Harry se acerco, miro a Fleur en traje de baño toda mojada y el chico rápidamente negó ante la erótica imagen en su mente, uso el conjuro de burbuja de aire en la cabeza de la chica y de la hermana de esta, y rápidamente Tomo a la mayor y se la subio en un hombro, sus muslos golpeaban exactamente la mejilla del chico, un sentimiento muy placentero para él.

Luego agarro a Garbiel subiéndosela a su otro hombro y las metió en el agua con él, no podía usar sus manos esta vez, por lo tanto tuvo que viajar hasta la horilla a velocidad muy baja cansando sus piernas de tanto patalear.

Llego una media hora después y vio que muchos lo esperaban, cuando salió del agua con las chicas, Krum y Cedric rápidamente alzaron a Fleur, quitándola de su hombro y un señor rubio algo mayor tomo a la niña junto a una mujer mayor rubia, diciéndole palabras de agradecimiento en francés. Harry supuso que eran los padres de ellas.

Dumbledore se acerco.

— ¿Que paso? — dijo serio.

— Las grindylows trataron de matar a Fleur— musito Potter.

Dumbledore maldijo en voz baja.

— Hiciste lo correcto, Harry, la señorita Delacour estará en la enfermería unos días, ahora apresúrate a ver tu puntuación— indico el viejo.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba un cuerno su puntuación. Pero el rostro de Dumbledore se mostraba demasiado serio y el chico sabía que no estaba para nada feliz con los acontecimientos.

Hermione y Neville se acercaron con Cho y el resto de los campeones.

— Fue peligroso— musito la castaña.

Harry asintió.

— Fleur tenía una fea herida en el hombro— indico Neville.

Los demás escuchaban.

— No ahora quieren— musito el chico.

Siguieron su camino hasta donde estaba Bagman.

— Odio a ese tipo— musito Potter.

— Damas y caballeros, hemos tomado una decisión. El total de nuestras puntuaciones, que se dan sobre un máximo de cincuenta puntos a cada uno de los campeones, es el siguiente— dijo Bagman.

— La señorita Delacour, no está presente pero bueno, ella ha demostrado un uso excelente del encantamiento casco-burbuja, pero fue atacada por los grindylows cuando se acercaba a su meta, y no consiguió recuperar a su hermana. Le concedemos veinticinco puntos— dijo el hombre.

— El señor Diggory, que también ha utilizado el encantamiento casco-burbuja, ha sido el segundo en volver con su rehén, aunque lo hizo un minuto después de concluida la hora— dijo el hombre.

Aun así muchos de Hufflepuff vitoreaban a Cedric.

—Por tanto le concedemos cuarenta y cinco puntos— dijo el hombre.

— El señor Viktor Krum ha utilizado una forma de transformación incompleta, que

sin embargo dio buen resultado, y ha sido el tercero en volver con su rescatada. Aunque también lo hizo después de la concluida hora Le concedemos cuarenta puntos.— indico el hombre.

—El señor Harry Potter ha utilizado con mucho éxito las branquialgas— dijo el hombre—Llego en primer lugar, sin un rasguño en tiempo record, además que volvió a meterse para sacar a la señorita Delacour y a su hermana, La mayoría de los miembros del tribunal están de acuerdo en que merece de por sí, la máxima puntuación—dijo el hombre mirando a Karakarov con mucho desagrado— No obstante... la puntuación del señor Potter son cuarenta y ocho puntos— indico el hombre.

Harry realmente no le interesaban los puntos lo único que quería es ir a la enfermería a ver a Fleur. Y intento huir cuando todo termino, pero Dumbledore le impidió el paso.

— Ven conmigo, Harry— dijo el hombre.

Llegaron a la oficina en cinco minutos y Dumbledore lo hizo sentarse y tomar algo caliente.

— Dime exactamente que paso— dijo Dumbledore.

Harry suspiro y le dijo lo que paso, sobre Fleur, su hermana y las grindylows. Cada palabra que decía parecía molestar mas al viejo.

— Supongo que lo has notado, cierto. Algo muy extraño pasa en el torneo— indico el viejo.

Potter cabeceo.

— Lo note cuando alguien puso mi nombre en el Cádiz— indico Potter.

— No solo eso, cierto— dijo Dumbledore.

— No..no solo eso— musito Potter y luego suspiro.

— Cedric tiene un trauma con Dragones, era una prueba muy difícil para el mas que para el resto— indico Harry.

— Si, el ataque a su casa cuando era un niño— dijo Dumbledore.

— Las grindylows nos atacaron a todos, me imagino...Pero a Fleur la trataron de matar, son demonios de agua, y Fleur tiene sangre veela— informo Harry.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Lo que las hace prácticamente enemigas mortales, la señorita es solo un cuarto Bella, por lo que quizás no sintió tanto odio hacia las grindylows, como ellas a ella— musito Dumbledore.

— Alguien está metiendo sus narices para asegurarse que Krum o yo ganemos— indico el chico.

— ¿Y alguien también metió tu nombre en el cáliz?— indico Dumbledore.

— Por lo que la tercera prueba será algo que a Krum le resulte complicado— indico Harry.

— Posiblemente pero es solo una teoría, no hay pruebas, también existe la posibilidad de que tu hayas tenido un fan en cursos superiores que quiso verte en acción y el señor Diggory y la señorita Delacour solo hayan tenido mala suerte— indico Dumbledore.

— ¿No cree realmente eso, cierto?— pregunto Potter.

— No...Pero hay que ser precavidos Harry, ahora más que nunca— indico el viejo.

Harry cabeceo.

— Bueno supongo que las clases que te daré los jueves te vendrán bien después de todo— indico el viejo con una sonrisa.

Harry parpadeo, había olvidado eso.

— ¿Puedo retirarme?— pregunto él.

Dumbledore cabeceo.

El chico salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la enfermería, llego unos minutos después y ojeo a Fleur dormida con sus padres al lado, su hermana estaba también con ellos despierta.

Se fue de ahí para darles privacidad y opto por ir a las cocinas a comer algo, visitaría a Fleur mas tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monsieur Delacour y su esposa dejaron a las niñas dormir en la enfermería. El hombre caminaba siendo guiado por su esposa por el castillo.

— A donde vamos, Apolline— pregunto el hombre.

— Con Dumbledore— musito la mujer.

— ¿Por? — pregunto el.

— No lo has notado, querido. — pregunto ella.

— ¿Notar que? — pregunto el.

— Al joven Potter y nuestra hija— indico ella.

EL hombre sonrió.

— Bueno ya están en edad querida, y a mí no me gustan los hombres, pero me parece un chico de lo mas encantador— indico él con una sonrisa.

Su mujer rodo sus ojos.

— No hablo de solo eso, querido, que realmente no lo notas, yo puedo verlo en sus magias perfectamente— indico ella.

— Contrario a ti, yo no veo las magias—indico el hombre un poco molesto.

— Hay una conexión, querido— musito ella.

— ¿Conexión? — pregunto él.

— Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos— dijo ella.

El hombre parpadeo para luego palidecer.

— Pero...Pero...Eso no es posible— musito él.

— Si que lo es, difícil pero no imposible, su caso es aún peor, le salvo la vida, querido, eso solo hará que la conexión se una a una deuda de mago, la hará indudablemente muy fuerte— indico ella.

— ¿Que haremos? — pregunto él.

— No hay nada que se pueda hacer...Pero debemos explicárselo a Dumbledore, para que se encargue de a su tiempo informarle a Harry— musito ella.

— ¿Estas segura de esto, Apolline? — pregunto él.

Ella se detuvo en frente de la oficina del director de Hogwarts y acaricio la mejilla de su esposo.

— Naci para ti amor, y Fleur nació para el— musito ella.

Monsieur Delacour suspiro con cansancio y vio la puerta abrirse y al anciano director, salir por ella.

— Monsieur Delacour, Madam Delacour— dijo Dumbledore.

— Director...Tenemos algo que discutir con usted— indico ella.

Dumbledore cabeceo y los hizo pasar en su oficina.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? — pregunto el viejo.

— Depende, dígame director, cuanto sabe sobre Veelas—

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry camino por el pasillo ya era de noche y llego a la enfermería.

Vio la cama de Fleur la chica sentada en ella.

— ¿Harry? — susurro para no despertar a su hermana.

El se acerco.

— ¿Como estas?— pregunto él en voz baja.

— Oh muy bien, gracias Harry, me salvaste la vida— musito ella.

— De nada— musito él.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato y Harry pensó que era mejor dejarla dormir.

— Quería ver como estabas, es bueno saber que estas bien, que descanses— musito el levantándose pero la mano de Fleur tomo su camisa.

— ¿Fleur? — dijo el.

Ella lo acerco a que se siente en la cama.

— Me salvaste la vida, Harry— repitió la chica.

Harry la vio sonriendo con verdadera felicidad.

— Y a mi hermana también— musito ella feliz por alguna razón.

— Estas bien— musito el viéndola a los ojos.

— Si, ahora lo estoy— musito ella.

— Fleur— dijo él a centímetros de su rostro.

Ella se acerco a el aun mas.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo...Eres tú, Harry. Eres tú, mi campaneo, mi amor, mi amo— musito ella.

Harry no entendía nada, o quizás no quería hacerlo.

Solo se acerco a ella y unieron sus labios por primera vez. Ambos cerraron los ojos como si algo que estuviera separado se uniera.

Como si encontraran algo que habían perdido tiempo atrás, Sus ojos esmeralda encontraron los de ella azules y nuevamente se comenzaron a besar, pero esta vez con mas pación, mas deseo y sin ningún control. No detuvieron su beso por unos minutos, para luego darse otro y otro hasta que agotados durmieron abrazados, en la cama de la enfermería

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	7. capitulo 7

Dos semanas pasaron desde el fin de la segunda prueba, el profeta siguió con su propaganda de que Harry es el señor oscuro, pero el chico no le dio importancia.

Recientemente el chico comenzó practicas de Occulmencia, con Dumbledore, no le iba muy bien, pero recién pasaron dos clases, nada más. El otro tiempo lo pasaba en sus estudios, pasando el tiempo con Neville y Hermione y por las noches la sala de Menesteres era responsable de dos tareas, la primera darle un lugar para sus prácticas y le segunda darle un lugar para pasar con Fleur.

El chico estaba feliz, la noche pasada la sala se había convertido en una sala que parecía el comedor de una casa acogedora, con una chimenea prendida y un sofá en frente.

Se había quedado con Fleur dos horas en el sillón frente a la chicamente acariciándose, y besándose todo el rato. El chico estaba realmente feliz, aunque no dijeron a nadie sobre su relación.

Por otro lado, había notado a Ron tratando de acercarse a él y Hermione, en su rostro estaba escrito que quería disculparse, pero a último momento siempre se arrepentía y no decía nada.

Harry seguía molesto con él, pero si se disculpaba estaba seguro que podría perdonarlo, el abandono que sintió fue horrible, pero si perdono a Hermione cuando la chica se disculpo sinceramente porque no hacerlo con Ron.

Además el chico estaba con dolor en todo el brazo derecho, una consecuencia de usar el Chidori, sin dominarlo aun.

Volviendo al tema de Fleur el chico no le había preguntado aun que era lo que paso en la enfermería, antes que la chica lo besara lo había llamado de varias formas, compañero, amor y amo.

Compañero lo entendía, Harry suponía que era una forma de referirse a novio o lo que sea que fuera que eran.

Amor también, una forma linda de llamar al chico que te gusta. Amor claro como los esposos se llaman, o novios muy acaramelados.

Pero Amo...No entendía a que se refería, porque Amo. Como si fuera esclava o sirvienta. Harry no entendía bien y quiso preguntárselo, pero siempre se olvida como se olvida de todo mientras besa a la hermosa chica hasta más no poder.

Harry siguió su camino hasta la esquina, la oscuridad se vieja en el suelo y en la esquina a Fleur Delacour esperando en una puerta.

El chico la alcanzo y pasaron a la sala con el sofá y la chimenea. Iban de la mano muy cómodos hasta llegar hasta él y recostarse uno encima del otro.

La chica fue la que empezó rosando sus labios con los de ella, Harry gimió al sentir la mojada lengua de la chica acariciar la suya.

Las manos de el la tomaron de la cintura y la atrajeron hacia él. Ella fue quien gimió esta vez al sentir a Harry intensificar el beso, y ambos se olvidaron de todo lo demás, no les importaba nadie más, ni donde estaban, ni la hora que eran.

Ellos simplemente se besaron, se tocaron, se acariciaron y se amaron, como lo hacían desde hace ya dos cortas semanas.

Ambos descansaron muy poco, por su parte Harry estaba agotado y sentir los labios de Fleur besar su cuello, mientras sus brazos lo abrazaban era como una canción de cuna para el chico. Fleur por otro lado solo deseaba seguir con su besos por todo el delicioso cuello de su elegido.

— Te amo, Harry— dijo ella.

Pero el no respondió.

Ella alzo sus ojos y sonrió al verlo totalmente dormido. Sin decir nada cerro sus ojos recostándose en su pecho, ella sabía que debía hablar pronto con Dumbledore, tal y como sus padres hicieron hace ya dos semanas.

Y también debería hablar con Hermione Granger, si alguien podría ayudarla según lo que Harry le conto sobre él, seria ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas semanas pasaron luego de eso, Harry había notado a Hermione algo incomoda o molesta por alguna razón, el chico sabía que Fleur le había dicho sobre su relación y habían tenido una charla de chicas ellas dos solas.

O al menos eso escucho de Neville, pero no entendía porque la chica estaría molesta porque este de novio con Fleur.

Otra cosa de Hermione es que al parecer encontró algo del secreto de Rita Skeeter o al menos eso dijo antes de salir de ahí corriendo a la biblioteca.

Finalmente una noticia mas, fue que Ron finalmente se disculpo. Fue algo divertido en realidad, empezó a dar excusas de extrañarnos y cuanto lo sentía, luego se disculpo conmigo, con Hermione, con la propia Tracey, una Slytherin.

Y tanto él como Hermione saben cómo se siente el pelirrojo con los de la casa de las serpientes, claro que no dijo nada de Daphne, y cuando ella intervino para que se disculpe con ella también, el pelirrojo se negó diciendo que no hizo nada mal con ella.

Ella le recrimino por el baile, él le dijo que ella se metió donde no le importa. Una cosa llevo a la otra y pronto gritos e insultos salieron de la boca de los dos, termino todo, con Neville y Harry reteniendo a Ronald de los hombros, mientras que Tracey y Hermione lo hacían con Daphne.

Pero al menos se disculpo, Ron volvió a ser su amigo, no con la misma confianza que antes pero al menos un amigo.

Harry suspiro mientras llego a la clase de Moddy estaban viendo escudos elementales. Harry releía el libro mientras algo paso.

— _Como Fleur me dijo eso...Realmente cree que el me mira así_— escucho el chico la voz de Hermione.

—¿Dijiste algo Hermione?— pregunto Harry.

— No— dijo ella confundida.

— _Espero que Ron no haga de las suyas de vuelta, Tracey me dio un ultimátum de lo que hará con Ron si vuelve a pasar_— escucho a Neville.

Giro hacia Neville pero parecía lo mas disturbado leyendo.

—_¿Que pasa me volví loco?_— pensó Potter.

— _Esa Greengrass de mierda, quien carajo se cree que es, hay mírenme soy la princesita consentida y todos hacen lo que digo...Ja idiota_— escucho a Ron.

Harry giro hacia el incrédulo pero el pelirrojo estaba ceñudo mirando el libro molesto.

— _Oh dios, estoy haciendo Leregimencia, sin darme cuenta...Dumbledore me dijo que podía hacerla luego de dominar la Occulmencia, pero no necesitaba mirarlos a los ojos_— pensó Potter.

— _Oh mi Nev es tan lindo cuando esta disturbado_— escucho a Tracey.

— _Ese pelirrojo molesto lleno de manchas, Grr, le odio_— escucho a Daphne.

— _Tengo esta clase de mierda, con ese Auror de mierda, en esta escuela de mierda_— escucho a Malfoy.

— _No entiendo nada_— escucho a Goyle..

— _Ayuda_— escucho el chico.

— _¿Qué?_ — pensó Potter.

El chico cerró los ojos tratando de enfocarse.

— _Entonces el escudo de agua solo sirve contra el fuego_— escucho a Nott.

Negó con la cabeza.

— _Condenados mocosos una vez mi maestro renazca, todos ustedes morirán_— escucho el chico.

— _Ayuda, ayuda, el baúl, el baúl_— escucho nuevamente.

— ¡Potter! — miro a Moddy.

Harry abrió los ojos y llegaron hasta el profesor.

— ¿Profesor no me siento bien, puedo ir a la enfermería?— pregunto Harry.

Moddy parpadeo y asintió.

Harry se levanto y salió de ahí, Y corrió hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. De ella Snape y Dumbledore salían.

— Hola Harry— dijo Albus.

— Profesor...Occulmencia...Leregimencia...Moddy...Baúl— balbuceaba el chico.

— Tu don con la palabra es maravilloso, Potter— dijo Snape.

— Severus— dijo Dumbledore.

Harry negó ignorando a su profesor de pociones.

— Hizo Leregimencia en la clase de Moddy— indico el chico.

Dumbledore asintió.

— Impresionante Harry— indico el hombre.

— No...No mire a los ojos, sus pensamientos los oí, como si hablaran— indico Potter.

Dumbledore asintió tranquilamente.

— ¿Muchos? — pregunto el viejo curioso.

— Si, el de diez personas al menos— dijo Potter

Dumbledore miro a Harry con sorpresa.

Snape no dijo nada pero su mano se movió inquieta.

— Bien te llevare a la enfermería, es mejor que Poppy te revise— indico Dumbledore.

— No...No es todo, dos pensamientos me asustaron bastante— indico el chico.

— Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre el torneo y las pruebas— dijo el chico.

Dumbledore cabeceo curioso.

— Un pensamiento, dijo...Condenadosmocosos una vez mi maestro renazca, todos ustedes morirán— musito Potter.

Dumbledore perdió su sonrisa, Snape tapo su mano derecha con la izquierda por alguna razón.

— ¿Y el otro? — pregunto Dumbledore.

— Ayuda, ayuda, el baúl, el baúl—musito el chico.

Dumbledore asintió.

— Harry ve a mi oficina y espérame ahí, Severus ve y trae Veritaserum— indico el viejo.

Harry entro en la oficina y acaricio a Fawkes, y diez minutos después llego Dumbledore, con un Moddy inconsciente levitándose y otro Moddy caminando detrás de él, con una manta tapándolo.

—Harry este es el verdadero Alastor Moddy, el cual enteraste a su mente— presento el viejo para sentar al falso Moddy en una silla y atarlo, para luego Snape entro en la sala con una poción roja.

— **Envenenate**— musito Dumbledore y el falso despertó.

—¿Me oye? — preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Quién es usted? —pregunto el director.

—Barty Crouch Jr— dijo el mago.

— Me gustaría que nos explicara —dijo Dumbledore— Cómo ha

llegado usted aquí. ¿Cómo se escapó de Azkaban? —

Harry escucho al mago decirles de el sacrificio de su madre, el cambio que hicieron de el por ella, y la muerte de ella pensando que era él. Luego explico su estancia en la casa, sometido a la maldición imperius y que Bertha Jorkins, lo descubrió pero que su padre le borro la memoria, dejándola media tonta. El hombre siguió diciéndoles lo que hizo en los mundiales, cuando invoco la marca tenebrosa.

— Quedamos solos en la casa mi padre y yo. Y entonces... entonces... —la cabeza

de Crouch dio un giro, y una mueca demente apareció en su rostro —mi señor vino a

buscarme. — musito el hombre.

Les dijo como llego a su casa con Colagusano, y su plan para meterse en Hogwarts y meter a Harry Potter en el torneo de los tres magos, planeaban convertir la copa final en un transportador y asegurarse que Potter la tome, para que lo lleve directo a él. Que uso a Moddy porque sabía que Dumbledore tenía plena confianza en él.

Snape se mostraba cada vez mas pálido, Dumbledore miraba con frialdad y Harry sintió como le temblaban las piernas.

— ¿Que paso con su padre? — pregunto Dumbledore sabiendo que Crouch no aparecía desde hace un tiempo, siendo remplazado por Percy Weasley.

— Lo mate hace semanas y lo llevé al bosque y lo cubrí con la capa invisible— indico el hombre.

— Llamare al ministro, Severus enciérralo en donde no pueda salir— indico Dumbledore.

— Harry ve a la enfermería y dile a Poppy que usaste Leregimencia por primera vez, ella sabrá que hacer...Y no digas a nadie, lo que paso aquí— indico el viejo.

Harry cabeceo.

Horas después en la enfermería escucho los rumores de que el ministro de magia se reunía con Dumbledore y unos Aurores se llevaban a un hombre del colegio.

Fleur llego un tiempo después, entro en la enfermería y se puso al lado de Harry.

— Hola— dijo ella.

— hola— dijo él y se dieron un pequeño beso.

La chica le sonrió estando conforme en donde estaba, recostada junto a él dando un par de besos cuando la puerta se abrió.

— Harry vinimos a visitart...Mierda, no vi nada— decía Ronald entrando.

Fleur se paró un segundo después.

— Te veo luego— dijo ella saliendo del lugar, Ron se corrió dejándola pasar y vio que entro con Neville, Tracey, Hermione y Daphne.

Harry miro a Ron con molestia.

—¿Porque no dijiste que estabas con ella?—le pregunto Ronald.

— Era un secreto— dijo Potter.

— _Yo lo sabia_— pensaron Hermione y Neville.

— ¿Por? — pregunto Ron.

— Porque ambos son campeones Weasley, cualquier idiota puede saber eso— dijo molesta Daphne.

— ¿Y quién te lo pregunto a ti Greengrass? — dijo Ron molesto.

Los insultos no pararon por media hora, hasta que Potter les dijo que tenía que descansar, los demás se fueron excepto Hermione quien se sentó en la cama de Harry en el mismo lugar que estuvo Fleur antes.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto ella.

— Si, Leregimencia por primera vez— dijo él.

— Creí que debías dominar la occulmencia primero— dijo ella.

— Ya somos dos— indico él.

— Leíste las mentes de mucha gente— pregunto ella.

— Fue en clase, escuche los pensamientos de mucha gente— indico él.

— ¿Los míos también? — pregunto ella.

Harry cabeceo.

Hermione se mostraba nerviosa.

— ¿Que pensaba? — pregunto ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— No me acuerdo, pasaron tantas cosas— musito él.

Ella asintió.

— Mejor...No pienses en eso...Es mas olvídalo— dijo ella segura.

Harry la miro confundido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto él.

— Este...Nada— indico ella.

Harry la vio salir del cuarto sin despedirse.

— _¿Qué le pasa?_ — se pregunto el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días siguientes se mostraron todos nerviosos, rumores sobre un Mortifago en Hogwarts corrían por toda la escuela, los alumnos decían toda clase de cosas ridículas.

Los profesores se mostraban nerviosos ante los rumores, Moddy aun estaba en la enfermería, con un severo caso de desnutrición, lo peor de todo era que el mago se negaba a beber las pociones que Poppy le daba por su paranoia.

Harry volvió a clase, pero las cosas seguían siendo como siempre. Neville era llevado por Tracey de aquí para allá, Harry creía que le gustaba ser dominado por la chica, aunque estaba seguro que Tracey solo dominaba la relación cuando los veían, y Neville ponía los puntos en privado.

Daphne y Ron eran el agua y el aceite, los días que no se gritaban o insultaban eran porque tenían examen o estaban castigados por los profesores, aun así se vean con total y absoluta frialdad.

Hermione se la pasaba en la biblioteca, no sabía que había pasado con el asunto de Skeeter, pero la chica se mostraba confundida y algo incomoda por alguna situación, Harry le pregunto pero ella fingió ignorancia.

El chico siguió yendo a la clase de encantamientos, no había podido usar Leregimencia otra vez, Dumbledore le dijo, que la primera vez que usaba el poder era descontrolado, como la primera vez en usar magia, por eso le vinieron tantos pensamientos y no necesito mirar los ojos de los demás.

El viejo también le dijo que no experimente porque es peligroso sin dominar la Occulmencia, y hablando de esta, la última vez que entreno con Dumbledore pudo por primera vez detener su ataque, un gran logro ya que detestaba que su profesor se entere de cada secreto suyo sin su consentimiento.

En la clase de encantamientos el diminuto profesor le dio quince puntos por el solo hecho de hacer bien un encantamiento, Harry pensó que era una disculpa por el mal trato que recibió a principio de año, ya que estaba seguro que todos los profesores sabían que Barty Crouch jr, fue quien metió su nombre en el cáliz de fuego.

Por otro lado Snape se mostraba más callado que de costumbre en la clase, el chico incluso noto que el profesor de pociones se olvido de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor durante toda la clase.

El profeta se había calmado o al menos Harry no vio ningún artículo de Skeeter en el esa mañana, quizás algo de paz pueda respirar ahora.

Harry había visto a Cedric y Cho acaramelados en un salón pero ni se molesto, al parecer la oriental que tanto le gusto el año pasado, apenas le interesaba ahora, por otro lado con una novia como la que tiene, porque le interesaría en algo Cho.

Le habían dicho también que la última prueba seria la semana que viene, Harry sabia que se trataba de encontrar la copa de campeón y nada más, paso las noches mitad con Fleur, mitad entrenados en magia, además de su conjuro de aparición, el Shunpo, el de burbujas de propulsión bajo el agua, el Homatsu los cuales había dominado ya, pero aun tenía que entrenarse para dominar el Chidori.

El chidori una magia eléctrica que Harry diseño luego de mesclar cuatro teorías mágicas que leyó en el libro de su madre, contrario al Shunpo y Homatsu que solo estaban basadas en una teoría. Por lo tanto era magia más peligrosa y que podía tener efectos secundarios.

El Chidori de por si era una descarga eléctrica, que podía no solo dañar al mago que golpea, sino sellar momentáneamente su magia por unos minutos, y eso era lo peligroso del conjuro, que hacerlo mal podía sellar también su magia momentáneamente y cualquier enemigo lo atacaría sin que pueda defenderse. Sin contar el daño mágico que la electricidad puede hacerle a su cuerpo.

Teóricamente hablando, la magia es como una corriente eléctrica que pasa por el cuerpo, esa corriente eléctrica pasa por puntos mágicos, que terminan en sus manos y de sus manos a su varita, el chidori daña pero también desestabiliza esa corriente por minutos, durante esos minutos teóricamente no se puede usar magia, porque simplemente no funciona.

Claro jamás probo el conjuro sobre ningún mago, así que no sabía si funcionaria, pero la teoría era bastante acertada.

— Enconches, no sabes ¿cuál es la tercera prueba?— pregunto Neville.

Harry negó.

El, Neville y Ron caminaban hacia el cuarto común.

— Creo que será una sorpresa, sé que es una búsqueda de un objeto, pero nada mas— indico el.

— Espero que esta vez sea un objeto y no una persona, ni tampoco bajo el agua— indico Neville.

— Si te lo pones a penar, la primera prueba no era vencer a un dragón, sino obtener el huevo y la segunda no era vencer miles de criaturas marinas sino salvar a tu rehén...Siempre se trata de buscar algo— dijo Ron.

Harry y Neville lo miraron en shock.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el.

— Dijiste algo inteligente— musito Potter.

— Tú no eres Ron— indico Neville.

Ron los miro ofendido mientras los demás rieron.

— Aunque Ron tiene razón, son pruebas con un gran nivel de ingenio y no tanto de magia— indico una voz y vieron a Hermione llegar.

— Lo ves, yo tengo razón— dijo Ron orgulloso.

Harry sonrió. Extrañaba esto.

— ¿Apropósito Hermione, que paso con Skeeter?— pregunto Harry.

Hermione sonrió con algo de maldad.

— Ya me eh encargado de ella, Harry— indico Hermione.

Harry la miro confundido.

— ¿Qué hiciste con ella?— pregunto el.

Hermione alzo la ceja.

— Bueno descubrí su secreto y lo use en su contra— indico ella.

— ¿Que secreto? — pregunto el.

Hermione sonrió.

— Te lo diré cuanto prometas enseñarme algo de la magia que creaste— indico ella.

Harry se mordió el labio, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo.

— Después de la prueba— musito el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	8. capitulo 8

Harry camino lentamente hacia el lugar donde lo esperaban, había hablado con los Weasley que vinieron a visitarlo, a lo lejos, pudo ver a Cedric con sus padres, charlando, A Krum con los de el también haciéndolo, y Fleur con los de ella y su hermana, noto como la francesa le lanzaba unas miraditas.

El chico suspiro mientras se posesiono frente al resto de los campeones. Harry vio que había una especie de laberinto en todo el lugar.

— Muy bien, ahora les diré la prueba será en dos días, deberán entrar al llaverito y tomar la copa para ganar, entraran dependiendo como les fue en las pruebas anteriores— indico Ludo— lo que significa, Harry Potter, primero, seguido de Cedric Diggory, Victor rum y la señorita Fleur Delacour — termino Ludo.

— Bueno eso es todo, buena suerte— termino el hombre retirándose.

Harry salió del lugar, y camino hasta el cuarto de Gryffindor, por lo que había escuchado Fudge se negó a creer lo que decía Batry Crouch aun después de haberlo interrogado con la poción de la verdad, el ministro simplemente dijo que estaba loco y que el señor oscuro estaba muerto, Dumbledore trato de convencerlo pero fallo, simplemente lograron el acuerdo de que la copa de la tercera prueba seria transformada en un transportador por Dumbledore y nadie más.

La razón era simple, una vez que la prueba empiece nadie podía estar en el laberinto además de los campeones, por el contrato mágico del torneo. La única forma de que alguien pueda entrar era para buscar a los campeones que se den por vencidos.

Harry estaba ansioso porque empiece la última prueba, siendo sinceros el chico solo quería terminar con esto de una buena vez, aunque estaba nervioso con el tema de Voldemort, siempre en cada año pasaba algo que el mago oscuro tenía que ver, ya sea directa o indirectamente.

Las cosas estaban algo más tranquilas, el ya se llevaba mejor con Ron, el pelirrojo se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Neville, Tracey y Daphne en su grupo.

Con Neville nunca hubo problemas, con Tracey le comenzaba a caer bien, la Slytherin...Pero Daphne y el eran como enemigos naturales, sino se decían mas era solo necesario verlos a los ojos para que la temperatura del cuarto bajara muchos grados.

El chico vio como Tracey llevaba a Neville al gran comedor agarrando su brazo fuertemente mientras inconscientemente el chico tocaba uno de sus pechos con el hombro. Claro Harry sabía que era la forma de seducirlo que Tracey usaba, se podía ver claramente la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica y la cara abochornada del pobre chico.

Y Hablando de Slytherins, hacía tiempo que Malfoy no hacía nada, Harry creía que lo estaba siguiendo de lejos o estudiando al menos.

Los profesores también estaban bastante tranquilos con todo, al principio del año se mostraron claramente enfadados con Harry, pero el chico dudaba realmente que sigan con el enfado, luego de lo de Crouch el chico estaba seguro que ellos sabían que no había metido su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego.

Eso no quiere decir que el no estuviera todavía enfadados con ellos por la poca confianza que demostraron durante el año, enojado y decepcionado.

Sus clases de Occulmencia mejoraron mucho luego de usar Leregimencia por primera vez, incluso el chico que era cada vez mas fácil detener a Dumbledore en sus intentos de penetrar su mente, aunque sabía que el viejo no usaba todos sus poderes y lo atacaba de forma suave.

— ¿Harry escuchaste?— pregunto Hermione llegando a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el chico.

Hermione le paso el profeta.

Hay problemas

_Las injusticias del ministro de magia_

_Por James Swan_

_El Ministerio de Magia nos ha estado mintiendo durante años. _

_Algunos de ustedes pueden no creer esto, pero la evidencia es abrumadora. Una fuente que desea permanecer en el anonimato dijo que han comenzado a investigar las circunstancias que rodean la supuesta muerte del que no debe ser nombrado. Desde el principio se a prestado poca atención a eso, felices de que haya desaparecido, y felices con que el héroe Harry Potter, el niño que vivió haya vencido. _

_¿Pero realmente el que no debe ser nombrado está muerto?_

_Si fuese así donde está el cuerpo, hace años que el ministerio a dicho que el señor oscuro fue desintegrado por los poderes del niño que vivió, aun que el mago más poderoso de la actualidad Albus Dumbledore, se negó a creer dicho hecho. Es conocido la discusión entre el ministro __Fudge y Albus Dumbledore por ese tema_

_Pero la verdad ¿donde está la evidencia de que el que no debe ser nombrado haya muerto?_

_¿Es acaso porque no a aparecido más? _

_¿Porque no existen ataques de Mortifagos contra los Muggles? _

_Aun cuando en el torneo mundial de Quidditch, hace meses hubo un ataque de magos contra Muggles y por supuesto se pudo ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo._

_No existe un cuerpo. Ningún experto habla del tema. EL ministro se la pasa diciendo que el que no debe ser nombrado a muerto, pero entonces, como es posible que atacaran a Muggles en los mundiales, como es posible que la marca tenebrosa aparezca en el cielo._

_Nuestro informante nos a dicho, que en las pasadas semanas, un Mortifago conocido como Barty Crouch Jr, se hallaba en Hogwarts, luego de atacar a Alastor Moddy y usar poción multijugos para remplazarlo como profesor._

_Se dice que el impostor fue descubierto por nada menos que el niño que vivió y fue interrogado por miembros del departamento de Aurores del ministerio de magia, dichos Aurores se negaron a responder nuestras preguntas._

_Pero nuestro informante nos a dicho que el Mortifago, quien estaba supuestamente muerto hace años, bajo la influencia de la poción de la verdad más fuerte que existe, estaba en una misión para secuestrar al niño que vivió, misión que confesó ser diseñada por el propio señor oscuro,__._

Mientras tanto el niño que vivió, quien negó haber puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, fue discriminado por los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Tachado de tramposo cuando un Mortifago fue quien lo metió. Harry Potter, el mismo Harry Potter que nos salvo, quien es un símbolo de paz y justicia, discriminado y abandonado por aquellos a quien con tanto sacrificio, protegió.

_¿Que no tienen vergüenza?_

_Luego de saber por lo que paso, luego de crecer con su leyenda. Acaso alguien le creyó, alguien estuvo a su lado. Solo el profesor Albus Dumbledore lo apoyo, aun así no pudo protegerlo del contrato mágico en el que estaba en vuelto sin su consentimiento. Harry Potter quien actualmente es el campeón con más puntos en el torneo, quien a pesar de estar solo, y sin nadie que lo guie por las peligrosas pruebas, las a sobrepasado con un record muy superior a los demás, pero al fin y al cabo, un chico el cual no hace esto por fama, sino por obligación._

_¿Es eso justo?_

_Y que hace el ministerio de magia._

_Nada._

_Hubo una investigación sobre los hecho._

_No._

_Cuestionaron a Harry Potter de porque salió su nombre en el Cáliz._

_No._

_Hubo alguna queja del señor Potter por dicha injusticia._

_Si, Harry Potter le dijo a cada uno que pregunto que no metió su nombre, que alguien lo hizo por razones desconocidas. Pero aun así, jamás el ministerio de magia investigo nada._

_¿Y qué hay del Mortifago arrestado?_

_Batry Crouch Jr, dijo que su señor estaba vivo, que fue el arquitecto de su plan, el mismo Ministro Fudge, se negó a creer la declaración del Mortifago, aun cuando tomara la poción de la verdad. Solo dijo que se trataba de un loco, pero acaso investigo._

_No damas y caballeros, a pesar de tener una confesión de un Mortifago, el ministro de magia ingles se a negado a investigar sobre el tema. No dio una conferencia de prensa, no pidió a Aurores que al menos revisen los lugares donde el Mortifago confesó estar con el señor oscuro._

_El ministro de magia no a hecho absolutamente nada, más que negar una declaración bajo poción de la verdad, sin ni siquiera investigarlo._

Harry lanzo un silbido agudo.

— Atacaron con todo— dijo Potter.

— Y por primera vez a ti no, eres el héroe aquí— indico Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry cabeceo algo más calmado.

— Iré a comer algo a las cocinas— musito el chico.

— Porque no vas al comedor— dijo ella.

— Después de este articulo, no gracias, ya me imagino a todo el mundo mirándome— musito el chico.

Hermione se mordió los labios pero cabeceo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se sintió en el paraíso mientras acariciaba las piernas de su novia mientras se besaban, acostados en el sillón frente al fuego, el chico creyó que podía evolucionar un poco su relación.

Había tocado antes sus piernas pero nunca del modo que lo hacía ahora, con su mano derecha bajo la falda de la chica, acariciando sus calientes muslos, mientras escuchaba uno que otro gemido de ella ante el manoseo.

Faltaba un día para la tercera prueba y ambos campeones se sentían ya preparados, eso les daba tiempo para dejar de practicar magia, para concentrarse en cosas mucho mas importantes. En su caso, evolucionar su relación.

El beso seguía con tanta pación, que Harry no noto su mano dejar de acariciar sus muslos y apoyarse en el estomago de la chica, para que lenta e inconscientemente seguir hasta su pecho izquierdo.

Fleur lanzo un gemido al sentirlo y el chico abrió los ojos y retiro su mano.

— Lo siento— murmuro el.

— Yo no— musito ella.

Se acerco a el nuevamente y se acostó en su pecho, Fleur sentía los latidos del corazón del chico y sonrió divertida.

—Estaba pensando — dijo ella.

— ¿En? — pregunto el.

— Tu y yo, sabes una vez que terminemos el torneo, no hay razón para seguir ocultándonos— indico ella.

— Si, tienes razón— musito el.

Ella llego hasta sus labios una vez más.

— ¿Estás preparado? — pregunto ella.

— Si— murmuro él.

Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de descansar un rato.

XXXXXXXXXXX

— Muy bien ya estamos aquí— dijo Ludo mientras Harry se veía con los otros campeones y miles de espectadores, reconoció a los Weasley, los padres e Fleur y de Cedric entre ellos.

— Muy bien, solo campeones pueden entrar, pero si uno de ustedes se rinde dentro del laberinto, su director podrá irlos a buscar, no podremos entrar por la magia del contrato a menos que acepten la derrota— indico Ludo.

Los cuanto asintieron.

— Para darse por vencidos, deben hacer chispas rojas— indico Ludo.

Harry vio a Dumbledore mirarlo con una mirada penetrante.

— Muy bien, el profesor Dumbledore uso una magia para que podamos ver lo que pasa adentro— indico Ludo señalando una gran pantalla con diferentes lugares del laberinto.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos.

— Bien este es el orden, Harry primero, señor Diggory luego, señor Krum tercero y la señorita Delacour ultima— indico el hombre.

El cañón se disparo y Harry entro corriendo al laberinto, siguió el camino sin problemas hasta llegar a un lugar donde había tres partes a seguir.

—Debo elegir una—musito el chico.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro.

—Derecha— murmuro él, no sabiendo si era la correcta, pero igualmente yendo por esa.

Había escuchado las balas de cañón explotar tres veces más y sabia que el resto de los campeones no tardaría en alcanzarlo.

— AHHHHHHHH— escucho.

— ¡FLEUR! — Grito el niño que vivió y vio a la chica siendo torturada por Krum.

—**Avada kead**... — decía Krum pero Harry fue mas rápido.

— **Desmaius**— grito él.

Víctor cayó al suelo y Fleur temblaba.

—Estas bien, amor—musito el chico.

Fleur asintió débilmente.

— Vamos déjame ayudarte— murmuro el.

Fleur se negó.

— No...Debes terminar la prueba— musito ella.

— No me importa la prueba, déjaselo a Cedric— musito el.

Fleur se negó.

— No...Tu no eres alguien que deja a medias algo que hace, termina yo me iré luego de invocar las chispas rojas— musito ella.

— ¿Qué hay de el? — pregunto Harry.

— Supongo que lo sacaran también e interrogaran— indico ella.

Harry no hizo nada mientras que Fleur lanzo chispas rojas y Madame Maxime apareció unos momentos después dándole una mirada agradecida a Harry, se nota que los vio por las pantallas y apunto a Krum con la varita para levitarlo y se llevo a Fleur en sus brazos.

El chico las miro irse y siguió su camino. Llego hasta un lugar con decenas de escaleras.

—Una ilusión— musito el chico.

Suspiro y uso su Occulmencia aprendida de Dumbledore y en sus ojos las escaleras comenzaban a desaparecer hasta que solo quedaba una.

Siguió la ensalera hasta llegar una habitación con criaturas enormes con apariencia de langostas y unas grandes flamas en sus colas.

— Escreguto de Cola Explosiva— musito el chico.

—**Aqua Volatem**— dijo el chico apuntando su varita hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación, las criaturas rápidamente se alejaron al lado derecho para evitar la bola de agua que estaba frente a ellas, Harry uso un Shunpo rápidamente para pasar por la puerta y camino rápidamente doblando en una esquina.

Luego vio un Dementor corriendo hacia él. Lanzo su Patronus y el siervo plateado con unas manchas negras corrió hacia la extraña criatura y la envistió lanzándola hacia atrás.

Harry miro todo confundido, primero los demetores no corrían, segundo su patronus no tenía antes manchas negras y tercero, el Demetor no tendría que ser afectado físicamente.

—**¡Riddíkulo!** — exclamo el chico. El Dementor se convirtió en humo ante el conjuro.

Harry siguió y vio a Cedric peleando con una araña gigante. Se debatió entre ayudarlo o no, pero estaba seguro que en el próximo cuarto estaba la copa, pero en realidad el chico no hizo nada en su contra durante el torneo contrario al resto de su casa.

— **¡Expulso!** — exclamo el justo cuando la araña iba a atacar al chico y esta salió volando del lugar.

Cedric lo miro y vio a Potter con un rostro decido acercándose a la araña sin ningún miedo, la araña salto sobre el chico pero este se desapareció fácilmente y con otro conjuro expulsor la lanzo hacia atrás.

—**Arania Exumai**— dijo Cedric y la araña salió volando del lugar, y no volvió a levantarse.

Cedric miro a Harry, que iban hacer ahora era lo que se preguntaba, podían batirse a duelo para llegar al cuarto contrario, o simplemente correr a ver quien llegaba primero.

La primera opción era tentadora, Harry Potter era un mago con años menos de experiencia que él, por otro lado se mostraba tan poderoso en las pruebas que quizás el séptimo año no podía vencerlo, además luego de que lo salvo de la araña, no podía ser tan egoísta como para atacarlo, la segunda opción no era bueno tampoco, a pesar de que sus piernas y cuerpo son mas grandes dándole mas velocidad, el chico podía aparecerse de forma misteriosa, llegaría a la copa antes que él.

El chico suspiro y luego levanto su varita y unas chispas rojas salieron de ella. Harry lo miro con sorpresa.

—¿Porque?— pregunto el chico.

— Era lo normal, me ayudaste aun cuando no deberías hacerlo, si la araña me hubiera atacado como lo hacía cuando interviniste, ahora estaría muerto...Por otro lado, atacarte y ir al siguiente cuarto no es algo que me gustaría hacer, y la aparición tuya te da la ventaja— indico el chico.

— No iba a usar mi Shunpo— dijo Potter molesto.

Cedric sonrió.

— No importa— musito el mayor de los dos cuando unos pasos se sintieron y ambos giraron para ver a Dumbledore pasar.

— Suerte...Harry— musito Cedric antes de desparecer con el profesor.

Harry suspiro y camino hasta la última puerta en donde supuestamente estaba la copa, la abrió rápidamente y entonces vio la copa en el centro de la habitación.

—Hola Harry— escucho y giro.

—**Expelliarmus**— escucho para luego su varita salga volando a la mano del enemigo.

Harry lo miro con odio y furia.

— Peter— musito él.

Colagusano lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa pero mirando nervioso el lugar.

—Hora de irnos...Harry, mi señor te está esperando— musito él.

— Oh y me llevaras a la fuerza— dijo Potter.

Colagusano lo miro nervioso. Y saco un reloj Muggle viejo.

— Transportador Harry, nos vamos en unos minutos— musito el Mortifago.

— ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?— pregunto el.

Peter sonrió.

— Lo olvidas...Tengo mi varita y tú no tienes la tuya— dijo el traidor.

Potter comenzó a reír. Colagusano se mostro mas y mas nervioso.

—¿Varita? ¿Realmente crees que necesito una varita contra ti?—musito Potter.

Colagusano parpadeo al ver que Potter no estaba más frente a él, sintió un golpe en la mandíbula y cayó al suelo chillando.

Harry lo miro con frialdad luego de tomar su varita del suelo. Colagusano abrió los ojos con miedo y vio su varita a su lado.

— Tómala— dijo Potter.

Peter lo miro con nerviosismo y lo hizo para pararse y apuntarle.

— Veamos de que están hechos los Mortifagos de Voldemort— musito Potter con placer.

— Vamos Peter... ataca...Puedes empezar cuando quieras— indico el chico.

— **IMPERIO**— grito Peter con desesperación.

— Oh por favor...Crouch no lo pudo lograr, tu menos— dijo Potter.

—¡**Crucio!**—Exclamo Peter y dio a Harry en el pecho el dolor fue tanto que el chico dejo escapar un grito.

Peter sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Harry Potter no caía.

— Mejor...Pero no lo suficiente— musito el chico.

— **Accio**— dijo rápidamente y el reloj muggle voló hacia el sin que Peter pueda hacer nada, con un movimiento de su pie lo destruyo al pisarlo ante la cara de nerviosismo del Mortifago.

— ¡**CRUCIO!**— Grito Peter nuevamente.

— ¡**PROTEGO!**— Grito Potter.

Un escudo purpura apareció frente a él y deshizo la imperdonable fácilmente.

Peter palideció ante su falla y se preparo para convertirse y huir pero Harry fue mas rápido.

—¡**CHIDORI!**—Exclamo el chico lanzando un relámpago de su varita que dio directo en Peter lanzándolo lejos, Harry se acercaba a él lentamente mientras que Peter se movía en la tierra dando extraños saltos aun tirado.

—Que se siente no poder usar tu magia para transformarte— dijo Potter.

Peter alzo la mirada con miedo.

— ¿Que harás ahora Traidor de mierda? — musito Potter.

— Harry...Por favor...El es demasiado fuerte...No tuve opción— balbuceaba el patético hombre.

Potter le sonrió con verdadera malicia.

— Aquí tampoco tendrás opción, Peter Pettigrew...Pero descuida, no te matare...Solo te llevare conmigo, estoy seguro que el ministerio estará ansioso por saber que estás vivo, incluso creo que pediré al profesor Snape algo de poción de la verdad, para que confieses que traicionaste a mis padres, que inculpaste a Sirius Black, y cada uno de los crímenes que hiciste— Exclamo Potter con verdadero odio.

— Harry— balbuceaba el Mortifago.

— **Desmaius**— fue la respuesta de Potter.

Harry miro al traidor, y lo tomo con su brazo derecho y sin perder el tiempo, llego hasta la copa arrastrándolo con él.

Al tocarla sintió como el transportador lo llevaba hacia fuera del laberinto, al castillo donde estudia los artes mágicos, y a donde seguro Dumbledore y unos cuantos Aurores los esperaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	9. capitulo 9

Albus Dumbledore miro a los campeones mientras se ponían frente a la entrada del laberinto. Había sido un año complicado, que saco más de una cana verde al viejo profesor.

Primero Hogwarts fue seleccionada para ser el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el torneo mundial conocido como el torneo de los tres magos.

Normalmente ese no sería problema para el viejo, hasta que Harry Potter había sido seleccionado por el cáliz de fuego, el viejo estuvo furioso por eso, pero luego de escanear la mente de Harry supo que el niño no era culpable.

Eso lo hizo preocuparse mas, luego de discutir y discutir, mayormente con los otros directores, pudo descansar un poco, aunque la preocupación no desaparecía, que Harry Potter este bajo un contrato maniaco, le hacía que no pueda protegerlo de ningún modo en las pruebas.

Luego se entero de las cosas terribles que pasaron durante las siguientes semanas, los mejores amigos de Harry, personas que lo acompañaron para enfrentar peligrosas pruebas años anteriores le abandonaron tachándolo de tremoso, Dumbledore conocía a Granger y Weasley y se sintió claramente decepcionado por lo que paso.

Como si fuera poco, el resto de las casas de Hogwarts hizo cosas similares, sobre todo la casas de Hufflepuff, aquellos que consideraban la lealtad por encima de todo, solo la consideraron para Diggory y nadie más, mucho a decepción del viejo director.

Pero la gota que derramo el bazo fue definitivamente la actitud de sus propios profesores, ninguno pareció creerle al chico cuando decía la verdad.

Minerva, la jefa de su casa y el profesor de más confianza que Albus tenía, estaba tan enfada en aquel tiempo, que solo una mirada bastaba para decirle que no le creía y lo decepcionada que estaba.

Pomona tampoco hablaba, pero el viejo con una mirada sabia lo enfada que estaba con Potter por hacer trampa.

Filius tampoco estaba feliz, había escuchado que quito puntos dando una excusa lamentable en medio de una clase.

Septima no era una profesora de Harry, aun así en el comedor se veía que estaba tan enfada como la propia Minerva.

Severus era el único que creía en Harry aunque nunca lo demostraría abiertamente, y quien también estaba tan preocupado como el mismo.

Alastor por otro lado no dijo nada, Pero Albus sabía que Moody creía en Potter también, por alguna razón.

Las semanas pasaron, y el trato de los alumnos y profesores empeoraba cada vez más, el viejo se había concentrado en Harry un par de veces, esos días y noto que salía por las noches, pero pensando que encontró un cuarto para desaojarse, el director decidió dejarlo.

La única buena noticia fue que Harry encontró un amigo en Neville Longbotton, curiosamente ambos chicos que una profesa marco estaban siendo amigos, Albus sintió algo de alivio al ver que Harry no estaba completamente solo.

No todo era bueno ya que alumnos y profesores seguían en el mismo ámbito de odiemos a Harry Potter, y el profeta se les había unido mostrando artículos que solo humillaban a Harry, eso sin contar las horribles placas que muchos estudiantes usaban.

Sin embargo hubo un gran cambio, que se entero gracias a Filius, fue durante una clase donde Harry invoco un conjuro protector violeta.

El hecho no sería sorprendente si se tratara de un profesor o un mago adulto, pero que un chico de cuarto año pueda evolucionar la magia del conjuro protector era un hecho increíble, Filius se mostro entusiasmado cuando le decía a sus compañeros profesores, incluso el viejo creyó que el diminuto profesor se olvido de su odio hacia Potter por un rato.

El espectáculo del conjuro protector, gano unas cuantas cosas para Potter, pero la primera y principal, los profesores y alumnos se calmaron un poco con él, al menos ya dejaban de quitar puntos con excusas. También se había enterado que Harry puso a dos alumnos de Hufflepuff en su lugar ese mismo día.

Y Finalmente llego la primera prueba, Albus quiso ayudar a Harry, pero siendo uno de los jueces le resulto imposible, lo peor es que la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores siguieron creyendo que Potter era un tramposo como tal, no dieron ni siquiera una recomendación.

EL primero fue Cedric Diggory, enfrento a su dragón con destreza e inteligencia, y logro su cometido de conseguir el huevo, pero termino con toda la espalda quemada.

Luego vino la señorita Delacour, y uso un impresionante conjuro de hipnosis, pero al igual que Cedric fue herida, aunque en la pierna y no la espada como al chico.

Victor Krum llego después, siendo el mas agresivo de los tres, logro segar y dejar inconsciente al Dragón, pero muchos de los huevos fueron aplastados y el mismo había sido herido en un brazo.

Y finalmente llego Harry...Dumbledore estuvo sorprendido al verlo, contrario a los demás, Harry se mostraba tranquilo aunque el Dragón era el más feroz de todos.

Dumbledore contuvo las ganas de gritar al ver al Dragón soltarse de sus ataduras y se contuvo que su quijada no toque el suelo al ver a Harry desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, sabía que no era una ordinaria aparición...¿Pero como lo hizo?

Con agiles movimientos Potter se apareció en la cabeza del dragón y entonces la cola venia hacia él, Pero Dumbledore sonrió al saber como terminaría todo, un segundo después Harry tenía el huevo en sus manos, el dragón inconsciente a un lado y el chico sin un rasguño, Albus sabía que se merecía la máxima puntuación, pero ni Maxime, ni Karkarov, parecían tener la misma idea.

Los días siguientes tuvieron sus cosas buenas y malas, los alumnos estaban un poco más calmados con respecto a Harry, el hecho de que la mayoría de los Hufflepuff no tenían esa ridícula insignia mas era un punto a su favor, los profesores también parecían más calmados, pero Harry se mostro tan frio con los Hufflepuff como con los profesores. Por otro lado quien lo culparía luego de tantas semanas de sufrimiento a causa de ellos.

Otra buena noticia es que Hermione Granger recapacito y decidió acercarse a Harry, era bueno al menos una de sus antiguos amigos volvía con él, aunque Dumbledore estaba seguro que no las tendría fácil para ganarse la confianza de Harry nuevamente.

Lo malo es que el profeta ataco a Harry nuevamente tachándolo de futuro señor oscuro, ese comentario fue de lo mas ridículo, pero muchos le creyeron desgraciadamente.

Durante las semanas vio como Harry salía todas las noches, posiblemente a entrenar, pero no le siguió, creyó que dejarlo era lo mejor que podía hacer, fue entonces cuando unas semanas después una carta de Sirius le llego, leyó con una sonrisa mientras el Animago le preguntaba donde conseguir unas Branquialgas.

Luego de enviarle una respuesta, sabía que Harry había descubierto de que era la segunda prueba, ese hecho lo dejo bastante conforme.

Dumbledore entonces invito a Harry al cuarto de profesores, luego de que conversaran un rato, el viejo se entero del libro de Lily, seguramente Severus tenía algo que ver con que Harry lo entontara, después de todo, Dumbledore estaba seguro que él era quien lo tenía antes, también noto como Harry creo varios conjuros para ayudarle durante las pruebas y Harry le convenció que le enseñe Occlumencia.

Al día siguiente, Severus le conto algo raro, sobre la caída de Sinistra de la ventana y el rescate de Potter.

— Sintió la marca tenebrosa tocándome el brazo, Albus— indico el Profesor de pociones.

Era raro, útil y peligroso. Albus lo sabía, no estaba seguro si Harry podía sentir las magias o si es algo mas, pero podía llegar a ser peligroso y problemático.

EL baile llego y Harry y sus amigos nos sorprendieron a todos con sus parejas. La señorita Granger un campeón, Victor Krum, el señor Longbotton una Slytherin, Tracey Davis. Y Harry otra campeona, Fleur Delacour.

Durante el baile, y luego de una gran entrada, el chico demostró estar a la par con cualquier noble o rey en cuestión de modales y etiqueta. Severus aun no se creía lo que vio, el hecho que se haya arreglado también que rompió mas de cien corazones en una noche. Lo único malo fue una nueva discusión entre él y el señor Weasley.

Pasaron los días y el profeta siguió con sus ataques sobre Potter. Y metieron esta vez a la señorita Delacour en el medio, claro que la chica no le importo para nada.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal, y los profesores estaban más calmados con Potter aunque el apenas les miraba. Otro hecho importante es que dos Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis se unieron al grupo de Harry.

Dumbledore sabía que una de ellas tenía un padre en el cargo de Wizengamot. La otra era una pura sangre con una familia de gran antigüedad, nunca Mortifagos, pero muy tradicionalista porque lo que Dumbledore sabia.

La segunda prueba paso, Y Dumbledore no solo vio como Harry había llegado primero, sino que también  
se involucro buscando a la señorita Delacour y su hermana, luego de que haya terminado el tiempo y no volvían. Harry y el hablaron en privado y el chico le explico que la situación era mas y mas incomoda para él.

Como Harry decía alguien le estaba ayudando desde afuera, poniendo pruebas que de alguna manera afectan a los otros campeones.

Luego ese mismo día se encontró en su oficina con los Delacour explicándole la situación que había entre Harry y Fleur. Una situación de lo mas problemática también.

Las semanas pasaron y Ronald Weasley recapacito y volvió a su amistad con Harry, casi nadie ahora lo molestaba, Harry había recuperado casi todo lo que tenía antes, y por supuesto había ganado un par de cosas.

Fue su primer intento de Leregimancia lo que llevo a Dumbledore a encontrar la verdad atrás del torneo, sobre Alastor Moddy y Batry Crouch Jr. Aunque el ministro se negó a creerlo, mientras decía que Crouch simplemente estaba loco.

El ministerio estaba en problemas luego de un artículo del profeta, quien fue el informante que le dijo la verdad no sabía, pero el viejo sabía que Wizengamot le estaba dando problemas a el ministro de magia.

Dumbledore alzo los ojos viendo a Harry entrar en el laberinto. Miro directamente a las pantallas siguiendo a los capeones, su mirada no se movía de la de Harry, mientras escuchaba a Amos Diggory decir ¡Ese es mi hijo! mientras Cedric avanzaba o los Delacour mirando a su hija y conteniendo la respiración, ni siquiera al padre de Krum mientras reía ante la asombrosa habilidad de su hijo.

Pero la gracia se perdió rápidamente, los padres de Fleur, y la directora contuvieron un grito unos minutos después al ver a su hija siendo atacada por Krum. Los padres de este dejaron de sonreír y miraban con horror.

— _La maldición de la tortura...¿Porque? ¿Revise el laberinto yo mismo, no hay nadie a parte de ellos?_ — pensaba incrédulo el director.

Harry llego rápidamente al rescate, además que luego de noquear a Krum, tuvo una pequeña conversión con Fleur no notando a prácticamente todo Hogwarts escuchando.

Dumbledore giro y vio a muchas chicas con los corazones rotos al escuchar a Harry y entonces las chispas rojas de la varita de Fleur aparecieron, dándole a Maxime la habilidad de entrar al laberinto.

El viejo miro a Harry retirarse luego de ver a Maxime llevarse a Fleur y Kurm, el viejo vio a unos Aurores estar cuestionándolo junto a sus padres, el chico ahora levantado no tenia recuerdo alguno de lo que hizo.

Escucho entonces al ministro amenazar a Krum con usar la poción de la verdad, pero el búlgaro estaba tranquilo diciendo que podía usarla, no tenía nada que esconder ante la cara de sorpresa del ministro.

Dumbledore miro nuevamente a Harry y lo vio salvar a Cedric de la araña gigante, Amos suspiro al ver a la araña lejos de su hijo y vio como los dos la eliminaron. Comprendió la situación y tuvo que admitir que Cedric tomo la decisión acertada.

—¿Pero porque?—pregunto Amos confundido al ver a Cedric retirarse.

— No tenia opción Amos...Con su magia de aparición, Harry es mas rápido y llegara a la copa antes, la única opción de tu hijo es noquearlo, claro que tienes que tener en cuenta que Harry salvo su vida unos segundos atrás, y tu hijo es un Hufflepuff hasta la medula — le dijo el director.

El padre de Cedric asintió suspirando. Una vez alzaron los ojos Harry entro en el último cuarto la copa se veía y también escucharon la voz de Peter.

—_Ya veo, se escondió de mi con su forma animaga...Muy listo Peter_—Pensó con Furia el director.

Mientras tanto el ministro miraba todo con una mirada incrédula, primero el profeta lo tenia de punto luego de tener a Potter, luego ese Mortifago supuestamente muerto aparece en Hogwarts diciendo un montón de ridiculeces, y ahora Peter Pettigrew aparece atacando a Harry Potter ante la vista de todos.

— _¿Que está pasando?_ — pensó el ministro viendo un terrible duelo entre Potter y Pettigrew.

Luego Potter acorralo a Peter, y sus palabras fueron una bomba de tiempo en la cabeza del ministro... Aquí tampoco tendrás opción, Peter Pettigrew...Pero descuida, no te matare...Solo te llevare conmigo, estoy seguro que el ministerio estará ansioso por saber que estás vivo, incluso creo que pediré al profesor Snape algo de poción de la verdad, para que confieses que traicionaste a mis padres, que inculpaste a Sirius Black, y cada uno de los crímenes que hiciste

Todos comenzaban a susurrarse cosas.

¿Sera verdad, Peter Pettigrew, era un traidor?

¿Sirius Black era inocente?

¿El Dark lord está vivo?

¿El Dark Lord planeo esto?

El ministro escuchaba cada susurro y no podía hacer nada más que palidecer, cuando llegue al ministerio no tendría duda, que lo esperaba todo Wizengamot con ordenes de comenzar una investigación de todo esto, ordenes que no podía negar, ya que si lo hacia su titulo de ministro seria el precio.

Lo que es peor, si una investigación se hacía sobre el tema de Black, ciertas cosas de su pasado serian reveladas, cosas que no estaba interesado en que se revelen.

Harry Potter apareció de la nada, mientras miles de gritos se escucharon y el ministro vio a decenas de Aurores agarrar al inconsciente traidor.

— _¿Que voy a hacer ahora?_ — pensó el ministro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry miro molesto por la ventana, hace unas horas se llevaron a Peter al ministerio, y ahora mismo deben estar interrogándolo. EL problema es que estaba en la enfermería, un lugar muy conocido para él, pero que como a cualquiera no le gustaba.

—_Solo fue una maldición_— pensó el chico molesto por estar ahí, ni siquiera le dolía ahora.

Claro Dumbledore insistió en tenerlo ahí, ahora podía estar en el gran comedor comiendo manjares que bien merecidos se los tenia, o con su novia Fleur en el cuarto de las escobas.

Recordó cuando llego el ministro estaba ahí mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable, Dumbledore sonreía con los otros profesores excepto Snape, quien no estaba por ningún lado. La puerta se abrió y vio a su hermosa novia pasar con una sonrisa.

— ¿Como estas? — dijo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

— Bien...No sé porque estoy aquí— murmuro algo molesto.

— Recibiste la maldición de la tortura, Harry— indico Fleur.

— Tu también, y no te veo por aquí— indico él.

— Aquí estoy— dijo ella.

— Que graciosa— musito Potter.

Fleur sonrió y se sentó a su lado para luego comenzar a besarlo con mas pación de la acostumbrada, Harry gimió al sentir la lengua de la chica tocar la suya.

— Me voy en una semana, no perdamos tiempo— murmuro ella.

Harry cabeceo.

Era verdad, Fleur debía volver a Francia y terminar sus cursos, aun le quedaba un año en su escuela por lo que solo podría comunicarse con ella por carta, aunque Harry está seguro que teniendo a Sirius como padrino lograría verla de una u otra forma.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y vio a sus amigos entrar. Fleur suspiro al ver que su intimidad les fue quitada y Harry gruño con molestia.

Los chicos solo lo miraron con inocencia, al haberlos interrumpido, Harry vio a Fleur darle una mirada curiosa a Hermione por alguna razón, y lo más raro fue ver a la castaña sonrojarse ante ella.

—¿Usaron la maldición de Imperius en Krum? — pregunto Harry.

Hermione cabeceo.

— Si, acepto ser interrogado por la poción de la verdad y ni siquiera los señores Delacour le guardaron responsable del ataque— indico Hermione.

— Como lo harían, el pobre se sentía realmente mal luego de enterarse, se disculpo unas cien veces— dijo Fleur.

Conversaron por horas, antes de que los chicos se vayan y los dejen solos, Fleur y Harry disfrutaron de su compañía entre otra cosas hasta quedarse dormidos.

Cuando Harry despertó Fleur ya no estaba y era de mañana.

— Debe beberse, esta poción, señor Potter...Luego podrá irse— indico la enfermera.

Harry le dio un sorbo a la aumente y asquerosa poción y se levanto dispuesto a irse, camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts feliz de irse, hasta que se choco con McGonagall.

— El director, quiere verlo señor Potter— dijo la mujer.

Harry cabeceo y le siguió el paso.

Luego de la contraseña el chico paso por la gárgola, sintió la mirada de la profesora en su espalda pero nunca giro para verla, toco la puerta frente a el, para que Severus Snape la abra y salga sin decirle una palabra.

—Pasa Harry— escucho al viejo director.

El chico lo hizo y vio a Dumbledore y Moddy salir estar esperándolo.

— Profesor...Profesor Moddy— musito Potter.

— No fui profesor tuyo Potter— indico el ex-auror.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Bueno Harry, ya falta poco para fin de año, y con nuestras clases particulares diría que tendrías habilidades suficientes para que cualquiera que trate de entrar en tu mente no pueda a menos que sea un maestro en Leregimancia— indico Dumbledore.

Harry cabeceo.

La oculmancia era una de las cosas que mas había practicado hasta ahora.

— Por lo tanto, debo admitir que no te servirán mas clases de ese arte, lo que creo es que debes dominar algo de Leregimencia para mejorar tu Occulmancia, el año que viene podremos ver eso— indico el viejo.

Harry cabeceo.

— Supongo que hay cosas que tengo que decirte— musito el viejo.

Harry frunció una ceja y el viejo le lanzo el profeta.

_Cornelius Fudge bajo investigación._

_El día de ayer luego que el torneo de los tres magos termine con la victoria de Harry Potter_

_El tribunal de Wizengamot, a declarado aun con la negación de Madam Umbridge, que se lleve una investigación, en contra de él ahora vivo Peter Pettigrew, quien a confesado bajo la influencia de la poción de la vedad ser el hombre que traiciono a los Potters y no Sirius Black._

_Además del caso de Black, se sabe que ha habido unas cuantas y terribles infracciones a la ley en el régimen de Cornelius Fudge como ministro._

_Se sabe que él fue junto ahora al difunto Barty Crouch, quienes impidieron a Sirius Black y otra decenas de prisioneros de Azkaban a tener un juicio._

_¿Porque hicieron eso?_

_¿Porque jamás lo informaron?_

_¿Qué es lo que Fudge oculto por tantos años?_

_El tribunal de Wizengamot está examinando cada prueba, y es posible que el ministro tenga un juicio si no da razones legales pronto, el tribunal de Wizengamot, le a dado dos semanas al ministro para que explique la situación y responda sus preguntas._

— Ya veo— musito Potter.

— Cornelius ya me a pedido que hable a su favor, pero me negué a menos que me diga porque lo hizo...También me pidió de ti hablar a favor de él en la prensa, me negué también— indico Albus Dumbledore.

Harry cabeceo.

— Gracias...¿Profesor, porque el ministro no puso a Sirius en un juicio justo?— pregunto Harry.

— No se Harry, puedo solo hacer conjeturas con la información que tengo, creo que meter a Sirius Black daba a Cornelius un gran apoyo político por otras familias y le entregaba en bandeja de plata el titulo de ministro, pero como te digo solo son conjeturas— indico Dumbledore.

— Ya veo— musito el chico.

— Voldemort no dio la cara, pero si no pudo obtener lo que quería de ti, lo obtendrá de otra manera— indico Dumbledore.

— Sin Peter...Esta solo ahora— indico Harry.

— No lo menosprecies, nunca está solo, aun tiene a filies que lo seguirán— musito el viejo.

— Como los Malfoy— dijo Harry.

— Quizás, ya veremos...Falta poco para que termine el año, pronto te enteraras de algo importante Harry, pero no quiero que eso te nubla el juicio, escúchame es el momento para que sigas con lo que has hecho todo el años— indico el viejo.

— ¿Lo que hecho? — pregunto Potter.

— Has creado magias increíbles Harry, creo que eso es lo que debes de seguir asiendo por ahora— indico el viejo.

— Pero pronto iré con mis tíos— musito el chico.

— Es lo que quiero, pero al parecer tu padrino y Remus me han convencido de hacer algo diferente esta vez, no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero conoces a Sirius— termine el viejo ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	10. capitulo 10

Albus Dumbledore era un hombre cansado pero como el juez de Wizengamot debía estar ahí para escuchar a ambas partes y asegurarse de que todo marche bien.

Al principio el viejo director pensó que sería un juicio tranquilo, el ministerio diría lo que tiene que decir, el ministro se mostraría nervioso y explicaría el porqué de la situación.

Pero como todas las cosas de este año, unas cuantas sorpresas se presentaron en el camino del ministro, Dumbledore se sorprendió al ver que un juicio tranquilo que no tomaría mas de un día, digo simplemente el ministro debería mostrar su punto de vista en lo que fue hecho y listo, ahora resulta que estaban ya una semana presentándose todos los días.

Ronald Davis quien acusaba al ministro trajo varios testigos sorpresa, que nadie se los esperaba, tanto Cornelius Fudge como Dolores Umbridge trataron de negar que los dos testigos hablen poniéndoles excusas.

— No es más un Auror del ministerio— había dicho Fudge al Ex-Auror Mario Mashell.

— No vengo a declarar como Auror, sino como ciudadano, idiota— le respondió el ex Auror a lo que Fudge pidió que se lo arrestara, pero Dumbledore intervino a favor del ex-auror.

Su testimonio indicaba claramente que él era el Auror que protegía a Fudge en su época antes de ser ministro, también presento una memoria donde mostraban al ministro y a Crouch diseñando un plan para ganar puntos en sus carreras políticas.

Dicho plan era mandar a Azkaban a un importante miembro de los Mortifagos, cuando Sirius Black fue arrestado, el Auror estuvo presente en el interrogatorio, Sirius Black admitió su inocencia bajo la poción de la verdad y Fudge y Crouch viendo su plan peligrar lo mandaron a Azkaban sin juicio. Para probarlo el Ex-Auror extrajo la memoria de su mente y la presento como evidencia ante el jurado.

El ministro estaba pálido al verla y todos contuvieron la respiración. Umbridge mientras tanto miraba con frialdad al ex-auror.

— Le dije al señor Fudge, que no se postulara porque planeaba levantar cargos contra él, dos días después encontraron drogas en mi casa, me ofrecí a hacerme un completo examen, pero el ministerio no me dejo ni siquiera hacerlo, la señorita Umbridge— Dijo el ex-auror señalándola— me informo que no había necesidad de que vuelva y que el ministerio no aceptaba Aurores que se drogaran— indico el hombre.

Todos los magos se susurraban cosas.

— Pedí incluso que se me interrogara bajo Veritaserum, pero Umbridge se negó diciendo que no hace falta una poción para saber que mentía...Incluso tenía derecho a pedirlo, pero ella se negó, sin darme una razón aparente...Estuve en la guerra, mande a Azkaban a más de treinta Mortifagos, uno de ellos era del circulo intimo, pero se me negó el Veritaserum, después de toda mi carrera, ¿porque? Porque Fudge quería ser ministro— termino el Ex-auror.

— ¿Porque no acudió a otras autoridades como a mí? — pregunto Amelia Bones.

— Lo intente, pero justo cuando me negaron el Veritaserum, mi padre en Francia enfermo, estuve un año con él, lo vi agonizar por un año antes que la muerte se lo lleve, cuando volví para tener justicia. Fudge era ministro ya, y se me negó la entrada al ministerio, quise recurrir al director Dumbledore, pero luego pensé que si el Dark Lord estaba muerto, no había realmente peligro, aun teniendo a un ministro corrupto— indico el hombre mirando a Fudge con desprecio— Yo ya tenía trabajo en Francia, si Ronald Davis no se hubiera comunicado conmigo ni siquiera hubiera venido, pero ahora si no tengo nada que el ministro Ingles pueda quitarme, soy Auror en Francia, fuera de su jurisdicción, y puedo decir toda la verdad, además de las memorias que ofrezco, también pueden darme Veritaserum, no tengo nada que ocultar— indico el hombre.

Dumbledore vio a el ministro taparse la cara con sus manos.

El otro testigo tenia cargos también, un antiguo miembro de los Inefable.

— Estuve a cargo de una investigación en la que presumíamos que el señor oscuro no estaba muerto y podía volver, fue hace cuatro años, nuestra meta era simplemente investigar los posibles lugares donde si estaba vivo se encontrara— indico el hombre.

Dumbledore vio a Dolores Umbridge mirar al hombre con verdadero odio.

— Luego de dos semanas investigando, entre en mi oficina para notar los papeles incendiándose, intente apagarlos rápidamente, pero quien los haya quemado uso alguna sustancia inflamable, posiblemente una poción mal hecha y el agua al contacto con el fuego causo una explosión— indico el hombre.

Los demás escucharon curiosos.

— Desperté una semana después en el hospital, con Dolores Umbridge a mi lado— musito el hombre.

— ¡MENTIRA! — Escucharon a la secretaria pero todos le ignoraron.

— Aun recuerdo sus palabras...El Dark lord está muerto, es mejor que deje de meterse en asuntos del pasado, Señor Sang— dijo el.

Los murmullos se escucharon.

— Le pregunte si ella quemo mis papeles...No como voy a quemar lo que no existe, señor Sang si usted no pudo encontrar nada, no es culpa mía— musito él.

— ¡MENTIRA! — volvió a gritar ella.

— ¡CALLATE BRUJA! — Grito el hombre y Umbridge lo miro incrédula y Fudge la sentó a la fuerza.

— Le dije que no descansaría hasta saber si el Dark lord estaba muerto, que lo hacía para asegurarme de que mi familia este a salvo...Ella respondió que no lo estarían hasta que deje la investigación— dijo el hombre.

Miles de susurros se escucharon.

— Puedo presentarles una memoria de ambos hechos ahora mismo— musito el hombre.

Dumbledore suspiro viendo a los acusados.

Dolores sonreía pensando que no tenían nada en su contra, aun luego de hace días escuchar a Daniel Sang.

Cornelius por otro lado se mostraba nervioso.

— Como último testigo, Peter Pettigrew, quien será puesto bajo Veritaserum, obligatorio— dijo Dumbledore.

Los Aurores lo trajeron atado y le administraron el Veritaserum.

— ¿Cual es su nombre? — pregunto Ronald.

— Peter Pettigrew— indico él.

— ¿No estaba muerto? — pregunto el hombre.

— No, falsifique mi muerte— indico Peter.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto Ronald.

— Para huir de Sirius Black— dijo Peter.

Ronald cabeceo.

— ¿Es usted un Mortifago?— pregunto el hombre.

— Si— indico Peter.

Muchas exclamaciones se escucharon.

— ¿Y Sirius Black? — pregunto Ronald.

— Sirus Black no lo es— indico Peter.

Miles de susurros se escucharon.

— ¿Fue Sirius Black quien traiciono a los Potter, y le dio su ubicación al señor oscuro?— pregunto Ronald.

— No fui yo...Creímos que Sirius era demasiado obvio para ser el encargado secreto— dijo Peter.

Dumbledore sonrió, ahí estaba la prueba de que Sirius era inocente.

— Sirius Black no traiciono a los Potter, ¿que de los Muggles que se dice mato?— pregunto el hombre.

— También fui yo— indico Peter.

— Muy bien, Sirius Black es definitivamente inocente— musito Ronald dando una mirada astuta hacia el ministro— Usted fue apresado por Harry Potter en la tercera prueba ¿Que hacia ahí? — pregunto Ronald.

— Mi señor me encargo secuestrar a Potter, deseaba hacer un ritual para recuperar sus poderes— indico Peter.

Esta vez no eran susurros sino miles de gritos.

— Creo que ya oímos suficiente, Ronald— indico Amelia.

Ronald asintió y los Aurores sacaron al prisionero.

— Juez Dumbledore, creo que es todo, A menos que Sirius Black este aquí, para ser interrogado no tengo nada mas— indico Ronald.

— ¡Aquí estoy Ronnie! —escucharon todos, Ronald rodo sus ojos al escuchar el nombre.

— ¡Sirius Black! ¡Arréstenlo! — dijo el ministro.

— ¡Deténganse! — exclamo Dumbledore a los Aurores.

— Estoy aquí por voluntad propia, tendré un juicio esta vez, cierto— indico Sirius.

Ronald cabeceo y Sirius se sentó en una silla para ser interrogado. Y le dieron la poción de la verdad.

—¿Su nombre?— pregunto Dumbledore.

— Sirius Orion Black— indico él.

— ¿Fue usted quien traiciono a los Potter?— pregunto el viejo.

— No, fue Peter— indico Sirius.

— ¿Es usted un Mortifago? — pregunto Dumbledore.

— No, nunca seria parte de esos fanáticos— indico Sirius.

— ¿Apoyo alguna vez a Voldemort?— pregunto Dumbledore.

— No, jamás— indico Sirius.

Dumbledore levanto la cabeza y miro a Ronald.

El hombre asintió.

— Muy bien no tengo más dudas— dijo el viejo y los Aurores le dieron a Sirius el antídoto de la poción.

— Los que estén en contra de darle a Sirius Black nuevamente su libertad— dijo el viejo.

Diez manos se alzaron.

— Los que estén a favor— indico el viejo.

Ochenta manos se elevaron en el aire.

— Sirius Black, es sin duda inocente, queda libre de todo cargo y se le dará una compensación monetaria por los años tortuosos que paso en Azkaban siendo inocente— dijo el viejo.

Sirius se levanto del estrado y un Auror lo acompaño a fuera del lugar.

— Muy bien...Cornelius Fudge se le acusa, de enviar a Azkaban a un hombre inocente, corrupción y uso del capital del ministerio de magia para uso personal— indico Dumbledore.

— Dolores Umbridge se la acusas de sabotaje de un trabajo del departamento de misterios, además de amenazar a la familia del hombre responsable por el trabajo que fue saboteado— indico Dumbledore.

— Los que los consideren inocentes levanten la mano— indico Dumbledore.

Veinticinco manos se elevaron en el aire

— Y los que los consideren culpables levanten la mano— indico Dumbledore

Sesenta y cinco manos se elevaron.

— Cornelius Fudge se le declara culpable, su puesto de ministro será quitado y usted será encerrado en Azkaban por un periodo de no menos de diez años sin libertad de fianza— dijo Dumbledore a un horrorizado Fudge.

— Dolores Umbridge se la declara culpable, se le quitan todos sus puestos en el ministerio, además se la mandara a Azkaban con una pena no menor a cinco años de prisión sin libertad de fianza— dijo el viejo.

Los susodichos trataron de huir pero los Aurores los detenían.

— Suéltenme soy el ministro— decía Fudge siendo arrastrado.

— Suéltenme, sus carreras están perdidas, y sus familias, ya verán lo que les hare— decía Umbridge siendo arrastrada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry escucho las noticias de Hermione, mientras la chica terminaba de leer el profeta, el chico había esperado que Fudge sea sustituido pero mandado a Azkaban era algo muy diferente.

—_Aunque luego de todos los cargos de los cuales fue acusado, no era realmente algo raro que lo manden a Azkaban...Pero quien será el ministro ahora_— pensó el chico. Fleur llego momentos después y se sentó a su lado en el gran comedor en lugar de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Las cosas mejoraron mucho, gracias a que Dumbledore había usado ese conjuro para ver la tercera prueba en los monitores, todos los alumnos y autoridades vieron la confesión de Peter, donde demostraba que Harry Potter no se había metido en el torneo.

Eso trajo bastantes cambios, los profesores aunque ya se imaginaban eso desde hace unos meses no hacían nada excepto sentirse apenados por el trato que recibió Potter durante el año.

La mayoría de los alumnos también se sintieron apenados, sobre todo aquellos de la casa de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff, quienes dieron mil disculpas pero Potter aunque las acepto, no les volvió a dirigir ni siquiera una mirada, necesitaba tiempo, luego de un año discriminado.

Slytherin y Ravenclaw no hicieron nada, los Ravenclaw por el simple hecho que no lo discriminaron, sino que sinceramente les daba lo mismo si Potter metió su nombre o si, no lo hizo. Los Slytherin siempre le odiaron así que realmente no se disculparon.

Ron y Hermione se sintieron apenados, ellos se habían disculpado hace meses, pero aun así, dudar de Harry es algo que les pesaría por mucho tiempo, y no dudaban que aunque recuperaron su amistad, algo en ellos tres desapareció, para no volver.

Dumbledore estaba dando el discurso de despedida a las otras escuelas, Harry vio a Victor Krum tratando de despedirse de Hermione, le molestaba algo de Krum pero aun no sabía qué. Posiblemente que haya torturado a Fleur, el hecho que había sido poseído al hacerlo era lo único que impedía que el chico no se lance sobre el famoso buscador y le enseñe un par de sus nuevos conjuros.

Respecto a la reportera entrometida, Rita Skeeter, no había oído nada de ella, solo sabía que Hermione había descubierto algo de ella, y que la chica se lo diría a cambio de alguno de sus conjuros originales. Algo que aun no estaba seguro de hacer, porque a pesar de que quería a Hermione y por supuesto era su amiga, la confianza en ella no había vuelto. A decir verdad le impresiono el precio por saber lo de Rita.

— _Se está haciendo ambiciosa, creo que Daphne y Tracey han sido una mala influencia para ella_— pensó el chico.

Respecto a las dos chicas nombradas, Harry giro para verlas en la mesa de Slytherin. Tracey dándole una mirada provocativa a Neville y Daphne lanzándole una mirada de odio a Ron, la cual el pelirrojo respondía con la suya.

Harry sabia que Ron era alguien muy anti-Slytherin pero se llevaba tan mal con Daphne que incluso podría decir que prefería a Malfoy.

Las horas pasaron y el chico paso mayormente con Fleur en privado ya que esa noche la chica se iría y aprovechaban el tiempo que les quedaba.

Fleur estaba en sexto año por lo que le quedaba un año para terminar la escuela en Francia, lo que significaba mucho tiempo separados y solo pudiendo comunicarse por carta, algo que será sin duda un infierno para ambos.

Venían de la mano mientras las cosas de la chica eran levitadas detrás de ellos, ambos miraron el carruaje que esperaba a la chica.

— Te escribiré todos los días— dijo ella entregándole un beso en los labios.

— Supongo que no nos veremos en un año— musito el triste.

— No creas eso, y habla con tu padrino, al parecer él y mis padres están en contacto...Y resulta que aun recién declarado inocente está tomando decisiones para nuestro favor— indico ella con una mirada divertida.

Harry alzo una ceja confundido.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto el chico.

— Sera mejor que hables con el— indico ella dándole un último beso tan apasionado como ninguno que se hayan dado en público.

El carruaje se elevo por los caballos alados y el chico vio en el cielo mientras que Fleur y su escuela salían volando hacia Francia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Está todo listo— dijo una voz maligna.

— Si, mi señor— indico otra voz.

— Comienza— indico la voz.

Una mujer mayor de cabello castaño se acerco y hecho ingredientes como huesos, sangre y carne sobre una vasija mientras decía palabras de una invocación.

De la vasija se elevo humo mientras una figura aparecía.

— Mi señor— dijo la mujer arrodillada.

— Amanda Parkinson, buen trabajo...serias recompensada— indico el hombre sin nariz y aspecto de serpiente.

— A vuelto mi señor— decía ella feliz sin creérselo.

— Si eh vuelto...Yo Lord Voldemort eh vuelto a nacer— musito él con maldad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry caminaba con los demás para ir al tren, mientras pensaba en como comunicarse con Sirius, cosa que no pudo hacer en esos días por alguna razón.

— ¿Entonces vuelves con tus tíos? — pregunto Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo idea, supuestamente tengo que hablar con Sirius...Pero no pude comunicarme— indico el.

Hermione lo miraba confundida.

— ¿Porque no le mandaste un mensaje por búho? — pregunto ella.

— Lo hice, volvió sin respuesta— indico él.

— Supongo que estará haciendo algo importante— aseguro ella.

— ¿Importante? ¿Sirius? — pregunto el incrédulo.

La chica lo miro y luego suspiro.

—Tienes razón— musito ella.

Ron escucho todo entre divertido y confundido cuando escucho una moto, giro para verla pero no había nada y luego miro al cielo para ver una moto antigua aterrizar a su lado.

— ¡Sirius! — exclamo Potter.

— Hola niños— dijo Black con diversión.

— ¿Y esa moto?— pregunto Ron.

— ¿Quien Jenny? Es mi vehículo desde que deje Hogwarts, no es preciosa— dijo Sirius mirando la moto con un cariño especial.

— ¿Le pusiste nombre a una motocicleta? — pregunto confundida Hermione.

— ¿Motocicleta? — pregunto algo ofendido.

— No...Hermione, Jenny es más que una Moto...Es...Es...Es como mi hermana, o una novia que uso a cada rato— indico él.

Hermione se sonroso y luego lo miro enfadada. El animago solo rio al verla.

— Estas listo, Harry— musito Black.

— ¿Listo para qué ? — pregunto el.

— Para irnos, por supuesto—indico Black.

Los demás lo miraron confundidos.

— Soy libre podemos vivir juntos, ahora— indico Black.

— Oh cierto— musito el chico.

— No mas Dursley— dijo Potter.

— Nada de Dursley nunca más— aclaro Black.

— Perfecto...¿Y Dumbledore sabe?— pregunto el.

— Claro— indico Black

Harry sonrió, no sabiendo como Sirius convenció al viejo director, pero realmente no importaba.

— Nos veremos en poco tiempo niños— aclaro Sirius y Harry se subió a tras de la moto para después despegar hacia el cielo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	11. capitulo 11

Harry Potter suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama tamaño Rey, unos días habían pasado desde que llego a su casa.

Si su casa.

Quien lo diría que el Loco de Sirius Black, su padrino el antiguo Psicópata pudiera hacer semejante cosa.

El chico se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, miro hacia fuera el cielo sin ninguna nube, miro abajo y vio un gigantesco jardín lleno de adornos florales y una inmensa piscina, luego vio hacia el oeste del lugar para ver las olas del mar chocando contra la arena de la playa.

Quien lo diría.

Una casa de aspecto de un palacio.

Un cuarto gigantesco.

Un jardín muy bien cuidado y espacioso.

Una piscina tan grande como ninguna que el chico vio jamás.

Y una playa privada.

Hace unos cuantos meses Sirius y Remus se encontraron con él, para hablar sobre la venta de un par de acciones que tenia heredadas de su abuelo, el chico escucho que podía hacer una fortuna de ellas, pero no se esperaba tanta fortuna.

— Imagínatelo...Tu y Fleur paseando por la playa— tarareaba Sirius Black la noche anterior luego de que llegaran.

El chico negó con la cabeza al recordarlo.

La inmensa casa había sido protegida por decenas de encantamientos, Sirius contrato a agentes internacionales, y no ingleses para hacerlo. Gnomos de Francia, encantadores de Bulgaria, y unos cuantos más.

El propio Dumbledore parecía conforme con las defensas aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo que Harry este fuera de la casa de sus tíos, por otro lado, Sirius era su padrino y quien tenía la última palabra.

El chico no había escuchado nada de Ron, Hermione o Neville, pero había recibido una carta de su novia, desde Francia.

La un cuarto Veela parecía estar al tanto de la casa y planeaba venir en un mes, luego de que termine sus exámenes en Francia.

Harry había decidido usar su tiempo para releer el libro de su madre y comenzar nuevamente a buscar ideas para diseñar. No podía hacer magia claro está, pero podía al menos escribir ideas y ver un par de teorías mágicas.

El profesor Dumbledore había venido con miembros de la orden del Phoenix ayer por la noche, la orden era una organización del director que luchaba contra los Mortifagos.

Al parecer su cuartel es la antigua casa de los Black pero aun así, muchos venían aquí a pasar la noche, comer o curiosear.

Harry se había hecho amiga de una mujer Auror joven que era transformista, Nymphadora Tonks, quien use su nombre morirá a sus manos.

— Buenos días— escucho el chico ni bien bajo las escaleras.

— Hola Harry— dijo a Remus quien desayunaba.

— Muy buenos días— dijo Feliz Sirius llegando con su piyama puesto.

— Sirius son las diez de la mañana cambiante de una vez— dijo Remus.

— Las diez...Aun es temprano— musito el animago.

— Debes ir al ministerio, recuerdas. Eres Lord Black ahora— indico Remus.

Sirius lanzo un suspiro.

— No me gusta, no soy bueno siendo un Lord— dijo el animago.

— Lo sabemos— aclaro Remus.

— Auch, eso duele Lunático...Cambiemos de tema...¿Qué te pasa con mi primita? — pregunto el animago con malicia.

Remus parpadeo.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto confundido.

— Vamos no te hagas, eh visto como le miras el trasero— indico el animago.

Remus se sonroso.

— No es cierto— dijo el Licántropo.

— Si tu le mirabas el culo...Ahora dime...¿Qué pasa con mi Primita? — dijo Black.

— Deberías avergonzarte Remus— dijo Potter.

El hombre lobo los miraba incrédulos.

— Hola— escucharon una voz femenina entrar.

— Hola Tonks— dijeron Sirius y Harry a coro.

Remus frunció una ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa Remus? — pregunto ella mirando al Licántropo.

— Nada...Sirius y Harry están algo desvelados, hablan ridiculeces— musito el hombre lobo.

— Vamos Sirius, quieren estar solos— musito Harry al oído de Animago.

Este cabeceo.

Tonks quien escucho no pudo ocultar un sonroso y Remus los miro con furia.

— Ustedes dejen de hablar estupideces...tu cámbiate par ir al ministerio— indico señalando a Sirius— y tu come y luego ve a tu cuarto a hacer tus deberes— termino señalando a Harry.

— Si mama— dijeron los dos a coro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger suspiro desde la ventana de su casa, habían pasado un par de días desde que llego a su casa, sus padres habían notado su distraído comportamiento pero pensaron que estaba enamorada o algo así.

Pero la chica tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, el año pasado su mejor amigo Harry James Potter fue puesto en un torneo peligroso en contra de su voluntad, ella creyó que había metido su nombre apropósito, y por eso rompió una amistad de cuatro años sin darse cuenta.

Tardo un tiempo en notar la verdad, de que Harry no tenía nada que ver y era inocente de sus acusaciones, y para colmo entre estar aterrada por los peligros que se enfrenta el chico y ser algo cabeza dura como para darse cuenta que fue ella la culpable del alejamiento de Harry, tardo mucho tiempo en notar la importancia de que Harry Potter tenía en su vida.

Mientras el tiempo paso, el chico se hacía mas y mas hábil, había dado un discurso en clase de transformaciones con teorías maglacas de que ni ella misma sabia, su testarudez era solo superada por su curiosidad y trato de confrontarlo luego de salir de clases, muy bien no le fue, ya que Potter se dedico a decirle un par de verdades.

La chica había sentido verdadero dolor al ver las hermosas esperadlas que el chico tenía como ojos con desprecio, algo que jamás vio y no pudo responder ante las claras acusaciones de Harry Potter en esa ocasión.

Entonces la primera prueba paso y el chico logro pasarla mejor que ningún otro campeón, sin siquiera un rasguño y en tiempo record. Pero ella ya sabía que no fue por eso que fue luego a disculparse, sino porque sabía que él no metió su nombre en el cáliz.

— Harry acepto mis desculas, pero a pesar de que me dio otra oportunidad, la verdad es que no confía en mi— musito ella.

Y quien podía culparlo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, recordó también lo que la novia de Harry, Fleur Delacour le había dicho luego que la segunda prueba concluyo.

_Flash back_

— ¿Le amas? — pregunto la francesa.

— Disculpa— dijo Hermione toda sonrosada.

— Crees que me engañas...Eh visto como lo miras— musito ella.

— Mira Fleur no se dé que hablas, además es tu novio— indico la castaña.

Fleur asintió.

— Harry y yo estamos unidos por algo más que amor, Hermione...Esta conexión nos une de por vida, pero no privare a Harry de alguien a quien ama por esa misma razón— indico la chica.

— No entiendo que estas diciendo— aclaro Hermione confundida.

— Harry me ama, no lo dudo. Pero sé que siente algo por ti también— indico ella.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto algo incomoda Hermione.

Incomoda y feliz.

Fleur sonrió.

— Amo a Harry y pronto se enterara de que tan fuerte es nuestra conexión, cuando amas a alguien Hermione haces lo que sea para que ese alguien sea feliz, no crees— dijo Fleur.

La castaña cabeceo.

— incluso si es necesario, lo compartes— termino ella.

— ¿¡QUE! — exclamo la castaña mirándola con horror.

— Te lo preguntare devuelta...¿Le amas? —

_Fin del flash back_

— Esa Fleur, ¿que le pasa? ¿como me dice eso? ¿donde está su orgullo de mujer?— musitaba la castaña sonrojada al recordar la conversación.

La sabelotodo de Gryffindor lanzo un suspiro cansado, los días pasaban pero ella no sabía qué hacer, en Hogwarts era mas fácil, con el peligro inminente que Harry enfrentaba estaba más concentrada en ayudarlo que pensar en lo que Fleur le dijo.

— _Tranquila Hermione debes concéntrate en otras cosas, como en tu tarea...Si eso has la tarea, para distraerte_— pensó ella.

— Oh ciento ya la hizo— musito ella molesta.

— Un libro eso es, leeré un libro— musito ella.

Miro la pequeña biblioteca, muchos libros mágicos y algunos de historias Muggles.

— Los mágicos me los sé de memoria, que tal una buena historia— se dijo ella.

Miro los títulos.

_Amores en tiempos de guerra._

_Dos mujeres y un hombre._

_El principie de ojos esmeralda._

— _Mierda...Qué clase de libros leo_— pensó molesta.

— Hermione tienes visita— escucho la chica a su madre.

— _¿Visita?_ — pensó ella.

La castaña salió de su cuarto cuando llego a la sala vio a una mujer dos años mayor con una increíble belleza.

— Hola Hermione— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Fleur? —

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Muy bien comencemos— musito el anciano Albus Dumbledore.

— El Dark lord a vuelto, uso a Amanda Parkinson para el ritual— indico Snape.

Los demás escucharon todo con gestos preocupados.

— ¿Su estado? — pregunto Dumbledore.

— No estoy seguro, el poco tiempo que estuve lo note algo evasivo a moverse, pero puede que sea teatro, aun no confía en mi— indico Snape.

Dumbledore cabeceo.

— ¿Alguna idea de lo que planea? — pregunto él.

— Por ahora solo puedo hacer conjeturas, pero creo que buscara la profecía— indico el profesor.

— Esta en el ministerio, protegida en el departamento de misterios, ni él puede entrar sin ser visto— aclaro Moddy.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero aun así, encontrara la forma, sino es el, será un Mortifago, tiene muchos simpatizantes en el ministerio— aclaro Snape.

Moddy lanzo un gruñido.

— ¿Sirius como están las protecciones de la otra casa, lograste comunicarte con los Gnomos?— pregunto el viejo.

El animago cabeceo.

— Todo está listo Albus, nada de Inglaterra, Gnomos de Francia, encantadores de Bulgaria, y un par de transformadores de América, adames de las protecciones hechas por Remus y un circuito de runas de protección, aviso de peligro, y transportadores automáticos hechos por inefables de mi confianza— indico el Animago.

Dumbledore cabeceo.

— Relájate Albus, es más seguro que esta— termino este.

— ¿Ya eres el Lord de los Black?— pregunto el viejo.

— Desgraciadamente— dijo Sirius.

— ¿Entiendes que necesito de ti ahora?— pregunto el viejo.

—Por supuesto— indico el animago.

— ¿Y cómo esta Potter? ¿Creo algo nuevo? — pregunto curioso Kingsley Shacklebolt un auror del ministerio de magia.

Todos miraron hacia Lupin y Black. La fama de Harry Potter había crecido ante los conjuros creados por él durante el torneo de los tres magos, incluso el diario profeta lo había llamado el arquitecto.

— No sé muy bien, no puede usar magia por lo que nada de prácticas— dijo Sirius.

— Pero se pasa el día leyendo el libro de su madre de teorías y luego escribe en un cuadrino suyo, eh tratado de leerlo pero Harry al parecer puso un conjuro que te quema la piel en cuanto alguien que no sea el toca el cuaderno, supongo que puso el conjuro en Hogwarts— indico Remus.

Dumbledore escuchaba curioso, había estado hablando con Filius Flitwick en Hogwarts con respecto a los conjuros de Harry Potter y el viejo no daba más de la curiosidad.

— Respecto al Dark Lord— dijo Arthur.

Todos giraron hacia él.

— ¿Si? — pregunto Dumbledore.

— ¿no sería más recomendable que tomemos la profecía del ministerio y la mantengamos oculta en un lugar como aquí, que este rodeada de personas de la orden?— pregunto él.

— Entiendo tu punto Arthur, pero la profecía no pude ser quitada de su lugar a menos que lo hagan aquellos que están vinculados a ella, por lo tanto solo Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort pueden sacarla— indico el viejo.

Todos superaron algo frustrados al escucharlo.

— Severus sabes si planea comenzar ataques— pregunto Emmeline Vance.

— No hay noticias, creo que está demasiado enfocado en obtener la parresia, además si ataca podrían alertar el ministerio, y si juntamos eso a lo del torneo de los tres magos, personas como Amelia Bones se darían cuanta que a vuelto, algo que presumo no quiere que se entere la gente aun— indico el profesor de pociones.

Los demás cabecearon.

— Hablando de Amelia, Albus hablaste con ella— pregunto Moddy.

— Amelia está actuando como ministra hasta las nuevas elecciones Alastor, me dijo que se mantendrá enfocada ante cualquier ataque, pero no dará aviso a la prensa hasta que tengamos pruebas de que volvió—aclaro el viejo.

— ¿No tenemos a Severus de testigo?— pregunto Molly.

— Si Severus le informa a Amelia, Voldemort lo sabrá y su puesto como espía será comprometido— aclaro el viejo.

La señora Weasley cabeceo.

— ¿Harry sabe si volvió?— pregunto el viejo a Sirius.

— No estoy seguro Albus, no le dijimos nada, pero ya conoces la conexión entre Voldemort y Harry, Posiblemente lo sepa o quizás no— musito el animago.

— El problema es que Harry tiene una muy buena capacidad en Occlumencia, y si no quiere que nos enteremos de algo, no lo haremos— musito Remus.

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Bueno eso es bueno, lo que nos faltaba es que Voldemort use la conexión para entrar en la mente de Harry— dijo el viejo.

— ¿Puede hacerlo sin mirarlo a los ojo?— pregunto incomodo Sirius.

— Voldemort posee poderes desconocidos Sirius, además de que la conexión es magia de territorios no explorados por los magos, no estoy seguro que pueda, pero no me sorprendería que lo haga. Aun así Harry es capaz de detener mis ataques de Legeremens, por lo que estoy seguro que podrá con los de Voldemort mientras estén a suficiente distancia— aclaro el viejo.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si Voldemort y Harry se encuentran, el podrá la leer la mente de Harry?— pregunto Remus.

— El Dark lord es el Legeremens mas dotado que existe— respondió Snape.

Remus cabeceo.

— Bien terminemos con la reunión Albus, creo que prefiero quedarme cerca de Harry por ahora— indico el animago.

— Estoy de acuerdo—indico Remus.

— ¿No te quedas Remus?— pregunto Sirius.

Lupin lo miro confundido.

EL animago se acerco a su oreja.

— Podrías estar a solas con mi primita— musito en su oído con malicia.

Lupin lanzo un gruñido al escucharlo.

Tonks no alcanzo a escucharlo pero se sonroso ante la mirada de picardía que Sirius le hecho luego de decirle algo a Remus al oído.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	12. capitulo 12

Hermione Granger se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, gracias a cierta un cuarto Veela que hace tres días que esta con ella.

—Me quedage hasta que admitas lo que sientes Hermione—le dijo la francesa.

—Te volviste loca...El es tu novio, que no tienes orgullos—le respondió la castaña toda abochornada.

—Tengo mucho orgullo, pero lo amo demasiado paga que el orgullo me ciegue— indico la francesa.

Y luego de tres días, Fleur seguía en su casa, aparentando estar totalmente feliz ayudando a su madre con la cena o respondiendo cada pregunta de Francia que sus padres le hacían.

— _Siempre con esa falsa sonrisa...Qué demonios le pasa...¿Porque esta aquí?_ — pensaba la castaña algo molesta de que sus padres le den tanta importancia a su _amiga_.

— ¿Así que cuando irán?— pregunto su padre.

Hermione parpadeo no entendiendo la pregunta ya que tan metida en sus pensamientos olvido por completo seguir la conversación.

— En tres días, Aggy no sabe nada, gerá una sorpresa— aclaro la chica.

— _Iremos a lo de Harry_— pensó Hermione recién enterada.

— Oh ¿Porque no nos dijiste Hermione?— pregunto su padre girando hacia ella.

Hermione solo sonrió con nerviosismo mientras veía a Fleur mirarla con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro angelical.

— Lo lamento lo olvide— dijo ella.

— Raro, tu no sueles olvidar nada— musito su madre.

— Oh Fleur, ahora que lo recuerdo quiero mostrarte algo, ven a mi cuarto— dijo con disimulo Hermione.

La francesa asintió y le siguió el paso, hasta que la puerta se cerro detrás de ella.

— ¿Que es eso que iremos a lo de Harry? — pregunto enfadada la castaña.

— Pues que iremos a lo de Aggy que otra cosa seria— indico la francesa.

— ¿Porque no me dijiste?— pregunto Hermione molesta.

— Oh lo siento, lo olvide— dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— _Grrr, lo hace apropósito_— pensó la castaña.

— Y si no quiero ir— dijo Hermione.

— Pues no vengas, pero le diré a Aggy que no quisiste ir— aclaro Fleur.

Hermione parpado y la miro con odio.

— ¿Cual es el plan? ¿Que realmente quieres? — pregunto Hermione.

Fleur la miro con una sonrisa feliz.

— El plan es que te le declages a Aggy que otra cosa— aclaro Fleur.

La cara de la castaña estaba tan roja como un tomate.

— ¿¡Que! — exclamo ella.

— Me oíste— indico la francesa.

— Quieres que me le declare, contigo en la casa— musito ella tan incrédula que no noto lo que dijo, y Fleur sonrió al escucharla.

— Bueno no necesariamente, debo hablar con el Señog Black sobre algunas cosas, aprovecha ese tiempo— indico ella.

— Fleur estás loca— aclaro Hermione.

— si loca de amog— le respondió Fleur.

Hermione largo un largo y cansado suspiro.

— Mira te agradezco lo que hacerse, comprendo que quieres a Harry feliz, pero eso de compartir el novio, es indignante, no estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo...Admito que Harry me gusta y mucho, pero no Fleur, no estoy dispuesta a compartirlo contigo, ni con nadie. El es tu novio y mi amigo, así que se quedara de esa forma— dijo la castaña.

La francesa alzo una ceja.

— ¿Estas seguga? — pregunto ella.

Hermione cabeceo.

— _Con que quieres jugar así, muy bien Hermione, tú me lo pediste_— pensó la un cuarto Veela.

— Como quiegas, pero vendrás conmigo a lo de Aggy en tres días, te guste o no— aclaro la Veela.

Hermione cabeceo y se alegro que cortaran con el tema, aunque la intimido un poco la sonrisa tan maliciosa que Fleur tenía en esos momentos.

— _Que estará planeando_— pensó la castaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, no haciendo otra cosa que releer el libro de su madre una y otra vez, a su lado había un pequeño cuaderno marrón, que el chico hacia anotaciones cada dos por tres.

El año pasado había sido un largo año con el torneo y todo lo que paso, el chico podía sentir desde que salió de la escuela como una presencia extra en su cuerpo, gracias a las clases de Oculmencia.

Él lo sabía.

Voldemort volvió, aun cuando ni Sirius, ni Remus le habían dicho nada.

Harry Potter pasaba sus días, leyendo el libro de teorías de su madre, escribiendo ideas en su cuaderno y practicando Occulmencia.

Había notado que su conexión con Voldemort era tan poderosa que el propio Dark lord parecía usar Leregimancia a distancia, aunque Harry creía que el Dark lord realmente no notaba lo que estaba haciendo, por su parte el no intento entrar en la mente del oscuro, demasiado intimidado con lo que podía ver, miedo de que descubra su presencia y que no lo deje salir de su mente.

Aun así, no le informo nada a Remus o a Sirius. Estaban demasiado ocupados con la orden del Phoenix, además que ellos no le dijeron que había vuelto, y el chico estaba seguro que lo sabían. Porque otra cosa esta orden estaría, si el Dark Lord no estaba.

El año pasado gracias a sus esfuerzos, había ganado un torneo mundial y había diseñado tres hechizos, el chico se dio cuenta de su verdadero potencial como encantador, o creado de encantamientos, incluso el diario el profeta le llamaba el Arquitecto.

Los tres hechizos que creo eran el Shunpo, Homatsu y Chidori.

Había diseñado los hechizos para ayudarle en las pruebas, el shunpo un movimiento mágico para teleportarce a un lugar especifico, que lo ayudaría para evitar ataques o huir, era una magia que no gastaba grandes cantidades de energía, no le afectaban las barreras. Pero tenía una debilidad, no podía usar shunpo sin ver el objetivo a donde aparecer, lo que significaba, que no podía aparecerse lejos, ya que tenía un límite de los lugares a donde podía ver.

El Homatsu, una técnica increíble para moverse bajo el agua, una técnica que lanza burbujas de sus talones lo que lo ayudaba a desplazarse rápidamente por el agua como si tuviera zapatos con propulsión a chorro, claro que fuera del agua servía también pero se lastimaría golpeándose con paredes y techo.

Y finalmente el Chidori, su primera magia de ataque. Una magia eléctrica que lanzaba un rayo de electricidad sobre el oponente, el chidori era la mas difícil de sus tres creaciones, porque usaba tres diferentes teorías mágicas, no solo dañaba al enemigo sino también bloqueaba la magia de esta momentáneamente. Claro que si no se ejecutaba bien, también podía dañar al usuario y bloquear momentáneamente su magia.

Sin embargo ahora no importa mucho esas magias, porque solo eran el principio, porque ahora planeaba crear aun mas.

Había estado diseñando tres posibles magias que lo ayudaran, en el futuro, claro hasta no volver a Hogwarts no había mucho que pudiera hacer, pero al menos podía desarrollar las teorías que utilizaría y también podría desarrollar el concepto de lo que serán las magias, después de todo decir la palabra o nombre del hechizo era solo una parte, la teoría detrás de eso era lo que se concentraría ahora y lo mas difícil.

Actualmente tenía tres magias de su diseño, dos para movilidad en la superficie y abajo del agua y otra de ataque eléctrico.

Las que seguirían sería algo para movilidad en el aire, ya que siempre es útil, otra seria definitivamente un escudo mágico y la tercera un ataque elemental, aunque aun no sabía que elemento usar.

Harry suspiro, por el primer hechizo aquel que le ayudaba a moverse mejor por el aire, ya había hecho planes, mayormente seria como el Homatsu, pero en lugar de burbujas seria fuego. Ahora mismo estaba pensando como podía hacer para resistir el fuego.

El chico negó con su cabeza cansado y salió del cuarto para ir hasta las cocinas y prepararse algo de almorzar, llego hasta la heladera para luego sentir unas manos cubriéndole los ojos, adivina quién soy musito una voz en su oído.

Reconoció la voz al instante y además la persona se apoyo fuertemente en él y el chico pudo notar los senos de mujer sobre su espalda.

— Fleur— murmuro él.

La chica lo soltó y en cuanto se dio vuelta le estampo un apasionado beso en los labios, el chico lo correspondió rápidamente como si no se vieran por años. Pero una toz los interrumpió y el chico la soltó para ver a una castaña mirarlos muy incómoda.

— Hermione— musito el chico.

— Hola Harry— dijo ella en voz muy baja.

El chico le sonrió algo incomodo ante la escena que presencio, pero bueno quien lo culparía cuando su hermosa y sexy novia le apoyaba los pechos en la espada, era hombre y como cada hombre tenía sus debilidades.

Hermione se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

— ¿Como estas? — pregunto ella.

— Bien, ¿te gusta la casa?— pregunto él.

— Es hermosa, tiene playa privada— dijo maravillada la castaña.

Harry cabeceo.

— Y pisana— indico él.

— Oh las usaremos a ambas ten pog seguro, Aggy Potter— aclaro Fleur.

— Oh si— musito el chico imaginándosela en un bikini diminuto tomando sol y pidiéndole que le pase loción para el sol por su cuerpo.

— Te lo asegugo, es más, me traje unos trajes de baño que planeo estrenar, te aseguro que te van a gustar— provocó la un cuarto veela.

— No lo dudo— musito Potter.

Hermione escuchaba todo nerviosa.

— Ups, olvide el traje de baño— musito ella.

— Te dage uno míos— indico Fleur.

— No me van a entrar— musito Hermione molesta.

— Lo achicamos con magia, Hermione— indico la chica.

— Oh...Claro— musito ella.

— Te asegugo que a Aggy se le va a caer la baba con verte en unos de los bikinis que traje— musito en su oído la francesa.

— ¿Que? — pregunto intimidada Hermione.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Potter.

— ¡Nada!— dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

El chico las miro confundido.

— Llévanos a nuestros cuartos, Harry Potter. Se un buen anfitrión— indico Hermione.

El chico las llevo a la sala de arriba donde había varios cuartos.

— Quieren uno para las dos, o uno para cada una, hay diez cuartos además del mío, el de Remus y el de Sirius— indico el chico.

— Una paga cada una, no quiego que Hermione se intimide cuando me vaya a pedir algo y me encuentge encima tuyo— provocó Fleur.

La castaña tenía la cara tan roja como nunca.

— _Lo está asiendo apropósito_— pensó ella mientras Fleur le daba un guiño.

EL chico por otro lado le encantaba el rumbo de la conversación. Y aprovechando un poco de la situación, se aseguro de acariciar la nalga izquierda de la francesa mientras caminaban, de forma tan disimulada que la castaña no lo noto.

Fleur por otro lado estaba feliz de provocar a Harry al sentir la mano en su nalga, había extrañado tanto las caricias de su am...novio.

— Bien te gusta este Hermione— dijo abriendo la puerta, era un cuarto inmenso, con una cama tamaño rey, cuarto de baño con bañera propia, pintado de un color dorado, con un placar para guardar ropa, una mesa de estudio con una silla de madera, con una puerta que daba hasta una terraza con vista a la playa y con un cuadro de un unicornio colgado en una esquina.

— Es hermoso, en serio ¿puedo?— pregunto ella intimidada.

El chico cabeceo y ella entro para inspeccionar el cuarto minuciosamente.

— Aggy igá a llevarme al mío, desempaca Hermione— dijo Fleur.

La castaña ni los escucho mientras la puerta se cerraba dieron diez pasos hasta el cuarto de Harry y luego el chico abrió la puerta del cuarto siguiente, su mano había dejado su nalga para rodear la cintura de la chica en el viaje.

La habitación era similar a la de Hermione excepto por una diferencia, una puerta negra en una pared. Fleur alzo una ceja ante la puerta.

— Idea de Sirius, la puerta está conectada con mi cuarto— aclaro el chico.

— Muy buena idea— musito Fleur con una sonrisa.

El chico alzo una ceja ante el comentario y sin decir más se acerco y beso los labios de la francesa con tanta pación como podía. Fleur largo un gemido ante el beso prolongado.

— Hay cosas que debo decigte, Aggy— musito ella.

— Hmm— dijo el no escuchando.

La francesa sonrió ante su poca intención.

— Hermione tiene para rato, mientras inspecciona su cuarto y desempaca, cierto— indico el chico.

Fleur no dijo nada solo lo atrajo hacia él y ambos cayeron en la cama, Harry gimió mientras ella se encargaba de besarle el cuello con fervor.

— Ahoga te mostrage que tanto te extgañe... Aggy Potter— musito la francesa mientras que impedía que el chico pueda decir nada con sus labios sobre los de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni bien llego a la casa, bueno después de todo, Harry estaba presentando a su novia ante la familia.

Y la francesa era un bombón, el mismo lo admitía, pero lo mejor es que parecía realmente querer mucho a Harry.

— _Menos mal que el chico no tuvo que pasarla tan mal como, James. Después de todo la pelirroja lo tuvo lanzando suspiros hasta séptimo año_— pensó el animago.

La cena fue tranquila todos comieron charlando, Hermione con Remus y la Auror Tonks, mientras que Sirius y Fleur hablaban de cualquier idioteces, sacando conversación por cualquier cosa.

Harry escuchaba ambas discusiones.

— Inglaterra pasa por momentos malos ahora— indico Remus.

Fleur y Hermione asintieron, Harry no dijo nada.

— Voldemort a vuelto, aunque no hay pruebas estamos seguros...¿Lo sabías, cierto?— pregunto Remus mirando a Potter.

Harry cabeceo.

— Lo suponía, aunque como tú dices no hay pruebas— aclaro el chico.

Sirius contuvo una sonsera y miro a Remus con una ceja alzada, el licántropo frunció la ceja.

— Si sospechabas de esto debiste decirnos Harry— aclaro Lupin.

El chico alzo una ceja.

— si tu lo sospechabas, debiste informarme— contraataco Harry.

— Esto es serio— indico Lupin.

— Lo es— admitió Potter.

— Bien a partir de ahora nada de secretos— indico Lupin.

— Ninguno— aclaro Potter.

Ambos se miraron con comprensión y luego el chico giro hacia Sirius.

— Ningún secreto— aclaro Harry.

Sirius lo miro confuso por un segundo y sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

— Ninguno— aclaro él.

Harry cabeceo.

— Tonks, ningún secreto— dijo Potter.

— Ninguno— sonrió Tonks.

— Si ese es el caso, Remus sabes que eres como mi tío, yo te aprecio tanto como a Sirius...Lo sabes cierto— Aclaro Potter.

Remus se sintió incomodo pero asintió sonriendo.

— En ese caso, sabes que tu felicidad, es algo realmente importante para mí— indico Harry.

Sirius trataba de no mostrarse ansioso fallando, pero Tonks estaba demasiado interesada tomando vino para notarlo y Remus tenía los ojos fijos en Harry, claro que Hermione y Fleur notaron a Sirius y estaba curiosas.

— Entonces no me contendré— musito Potter— ¿Tonks? — dijo el chico.

La mujer bebía de su copa de vino mientras lo miraba.

— ¿Que sientes realmente por Remus? — pregunto el chico.

La chica escupió todo el contenido de el vino de su boca ante la pregunta, su rostro se torno rojo, Remus mientras tanto parpadeaba para luego palidecer.

— ¿¡QUE! — pregunto él.

—Te dije que tu felicidad me importa, debo saberlo...Tonks confiesa— indico el chico.

LA auror balbuceaba incoherencias al escucharlo.

— Ven aquí mocoso— grito Remus y se levanto corriendo hacia Harry pero el chico uso Shunpo para huir, cantando ¡A Remus le gusta Tonks!

Mientras huían, Sirius siguió cantando la canción empezada por Harry y Tonks se lanzo sobre él, el animago se escapo en su forma de Perro siendo seguido por la Auror.

Hermione y Fleur parpadeaban mientras veían a los bromistas huir y a los abochornados con sus varitas en manos tirando chispas de ellas.

— Bueno serán unas interesantes vacaciones— musito la castaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. capitulo 13

Harry Potter suspiro con felicidad absoluta mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor, a las dos chicas con bikinis tomando cómodamente el sol a su lado.

Fleur Declour, la chica mayor que ellos de cabello plateado con dorado, vistiendo un bikini bastante provocativos, Fleur se encargo de traerlos.

La chica de pelo plateado llevaba uno que apenas cubría todo su pecho, de color blanco con aros de colores a su alrededor. La castaña por otro lado llevaba uno rojo sin aros o colores.

Harry aun recordaba el abochornado rostro de Hermione mientras salía del cuarto vistiendo el sexy bikini que Fleur le dio, decir que el chico de ojos verdes tenia la boca por el suelo al verla.

EL chico giro y vio los bien proporcionados traseros de las chicas mientras ellas estaban acostadas en unas toallas. Sonrió ante la vista, era verdad que Fleur Declour era una mujer de excelentes proporciones, capaz de dejar con la boca por el suelo a cualquier hombre, pero Hermione Granger no se quedaba para nada atrás.

En estos años vestida siempre con el uniforme de Hogwarts el chico no había podido apreciar lo hermosa que se había puesto, bueno solamente cuando se puso ese vestido hermoso en el baile del año pasado el chico noto que tan linda era realmente su amiga, pero ahora viéndola en un bikini, hizo que las hormonas de Potter llegaran hasta el suelo.

Un gemido de placer escucho el chico cuando vio a la francesa dejarse vuelta para broncear un poco su delantera, y Harry dejo de apreciar el hermoso trasero de ella, para comenzar a apreciar los grandes senos que exigían salir del diminuto bikini.

El chico trago saliva ante la sonrisa de la francesa, aunque esta tenga los ojos cerrados. Hermione le siguió al ritmo a la francesa y se dio vuelta, no para nada estaban a la par con los de Fleur, pero eran tan hermosos como los de ella.

— _Jamás la había visto así_— pensó Potter mirando a la castaña.

Tres días pasaron desde que ellas llegaron, y el chico sabia por parte de Sirius, que Daphne Greengrass y su hermana, junto a Neville y Tracey vendrían mañana mismo a pasar unos días en la casa, junto a la Familia Weasley que vendría un día después.

Decir que el chico estaba ansioso por ver a Neville y Ron no era sorpresa, pero viendo a Hermione y Fleur su mente bajo preguntándose si las chicas que venían con ellos tendrían bikinis como ellas, no es que les guste o nada parecido, pero como todo hombre Harry siempre está atento a las hermosas damas que pasan a su lado.

Neville tiene novia y nunca intentaría nada, preo debía admitir que le interesaba ver a Tracey Davis en un traje de baño sin que su novio note su mirada, está entre las más hermosas de Hogwarts por algo, Daphne también sería interesante de ver tomando sol con su hermana Astoria, tres años menor pero para nada fea. Y porque no decirlo también de Ginny Weasley, la pelirroja Fan, resulta haber desarrollado unas hermosas curvas con los años que pasaron y aunque Potter no intentaría nada teniendo novia, eso no impediría que mire un poco.

Otras noticias eran que Sirius encontró una forma para que pueda usar magia, era algo bueno ya que estaba tratando de crear unos conjuros y aunque tenía ideas, un poco de practica le haría bien, la idea es poner una barrera en la casa que bloque la red del ministerio, aunque muchos como Hermione estén en desacuerdo, el animago les dijo que era lo mejor por como las cosas estaban.

Los magos franceses que Sirius contrato estaban dando los últimos toques, y supuestamente mañana mismo ya podía usar su varita sin tener una carta del ministerio a la espera.

— Aggy— escucho el chico y giro para ver a su francesa levantándose.

Hermione abrió sus ojos al escucharla.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el chico.

— ¿Comemos algo?— pregunto ella.

El chico asintió y se levanto, Hermione también estaba muerta de hambre, la castaña había estado callada toda la mañana disfrutando del sol, claro había visto como los ojos de su amigo la recorrían disimuladamente, se sentía feliz por alguna razón, aunque también algo abochornada y prefirió no hablar ya que temía que su voz le temblara.

El Hecho de que Harry este solo con un traje de baño y sin nada que cubra pechos o espalda la ponía nerviosa también, Harry era un deportista en la escuela y como tal había desarrollado muchos músculos llamativos para ella.

Hermione los siguió y sintió algo de celos de su compañera al verla feliz abrazando la cintura de su novio mientras caminaban.

— _El plan es que te le declages a Aggy que otra cosa_— le había dicho Fleur en su casa.

La castaña negó con la cabeza ante los pensamientos, y sin decir más entraron en la casa.

— ¿Pasa algo Hermione? Estas muy silenciosa— pregunto Potter.

Ella sonrió con falsedad y negó con la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LA cena estuvo bastante bien y Harry planeaba irse a dormir cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Albus Dumbledore entro por ella, el chico lo saludo y vio que el anciano tenía una mirada inquisitiva.

No hizo falta mucho para que Hermione y Fleur dejen el salón para irse a sus cuartos, mientras que Sirius y Remus dijeron de escusa que iban a lavar los platos para salir de ahí y Tonks simplemente los siguió.

Harry alzo una ceja.

— Bueno Harry ¿como estas? — pregunto el director.

— Muy bien, profesor— aclaro el chico.

— Supongo que sabrás las noticias— indico el viejo.

— Escuche los rumores si a eso se refiere— aclaro Potter.

Dumbledore cabeceo mirando a Harry a los ojos, el chico podía sentir el poder de la Leregimencia de Dumbledore, rápidamente el chico saco sus emociones de la cabeza y se concentro en la poderosa barrera mental conocida como Occulmancia.

El viejo sonrió al ver su intento de entrar en la mente del joven fallar.

— ¿Algo más?— pregunto el chico.

Dumbledore negó.

— Es mejorado, supongo que practicas— indico el viejo.

— Cada noche— aclaro Harry.

— ¿A tratado de entrar Tom?— pregunto Dumbledore.

— No conscientemente— aclaro Potter.

— Inconsciente, entones— musito Dumbledore.

—Su instinto debe haberlo guiado hasta cierta parte de la conexión entre nosotros, pero no tiene idea de cómo usarla— aclaro Potter.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto el viejo.

— Si— corto Potter.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto este.

— De saberlo, sus intentos serian mucho más poderosos, director— aclaro Potter.

Dumbledore cabeceo.

— Muy bien Harry, confiare en ti— indico el viejo.

LA forma en que lo dijo le sintió mal por alguna razón.

— ¿Acaso hice algo que no merezca su confianza?— pregunto Potter.

— Oh. no, Harry. Lamento si sino mal, pero a sido un día muy agotador— se excuso el viejo.

Potter cabeceo pero no estaba para nada feliz.

— Linda casa, aunque preferirá que no estés aquí, en este tiempo— indico el viejo.

Potter se mordió los labios con enfado.

— No voy a volver con los Dursley, ahórrese el discurso director— aclaro Potter.

— Es tu familia— indico Dumbledore.

— ¡No son mi familia! — exclamo el chico perdiendo por primera vez el control.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, el viejo con una expresión triste, el chico lleno de enfado.

— Si eso es todo, le pido de la manera más amable que se retire, director— aclaro Potter dándose vuelta.

Dumbledore lo miro irse para arriba y vio a Sirius salir de la concina con furia en sus ojos.

— Sirius— dijo Dumbledore.

— Director, creo que mi ahijado le pidió que se retire, y no se moleste, me encargare de que las barreras detengan a cualquiera de entrara...Cualquiera— indico el animago furioso.

La frase no paso inadvertida para el viejo.

— No soy el enemigo aquí, Sirius— aclaro el director de Hogwarts.

— ¿Está seguro de eso?— pregunto Black.

— Mi intensión siempre a sido protegerlo, y lo sabes—aclaro ofendido el director.

— De cada persona que tiene una varita, no de las que no la tienen— indico Black.

— Son su familia— dijo Dumbledore.

— No, yo lo soy, Remus lo es, Fleur y Hermione, no esos Muggles que lo trataron como un esclavo desde que tiene suficiente edad como para razonar— indico Black.

— Sirius— musito Dumbledore.

— Si vuelves a mi ahijado con esas intenciones, me asegurare de retirarme del país junto con él, y no lo veras mas, no malinterpretes Dumbledore, esto no es una amenaza es lo que pasara, lo protegeré de todo mal, incluso de aquel que no se ve como el malo— aclaro Black.

Dumbledore suspiro y se retiro.

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunto Remus.

— ¿Crees que haga algo?— pregunto Sirius.

— Albus puede parecer el malo ahora, pero realmente solo cuida a Harry— indico el hombre lobo.

— Su cuidado a ocasionado mas daño a Harry que cualquier otra coas— indico Black.

— Lo sé, ¿que piensas hacer?— pregunto Lupin.

— Nada...Pero si sigue con lo mismo, me encargare de que no pueda hacer nada, quizás Harry Potter no tenga aun derechos de adulto, pero posiblemente pueda hacer algo como Lord de los Black— indico Sirius.

— Para eso Harry debería ser un Black y no un Potter— indico el hombre lobo.

— Lo sé, todavía estoy trabajando en esa parte— aclaro el animago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ni los besos de Fleur en su cuello habían podido calmar la furia interna que Potter sentía, tampoco las apacibles conversaciones con Hermione, o la llegada de los Greengrass, Longbotton y Davis.

Sentía tanta furia con el solo hecho de que Dumbledore quiera que vuelva con los Dursley.

Volver a ese infierno...No definitivamente no lo haría.

— Harry, vamos a la playa— aclaro Neville.

El chico alzo su rostro con una sonrisa falsa y vio a el chico rodeado de las chicas con bikinis, tanto Daphne como Tracey se les unieron a Fleur y Hermione y se veían fabulosas, pero la verdad estaba realmente furioso aun.

— Vayan, yo tengo que practicar— aclaro el chico.

Los demás asintieron y se retiraron, Harry los vio irse y no que decir que miro de lejos el espectáculo de cuatro traseros cubiertos con un pequeño bikini de lo más agradable.

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala de magia, una sala que Sirius hizo para practicar duelo, una vez cerró la puerta llego hasta el centro y cerró los ojos.

El cuarto desapareció y frente a el había una figura de un muchacho idéntico el con la varita en la mano, dicho muchacho movía su varita con complejos movimientos.

Pero Harry solo susurraba cosas sin sentido, imágenes de Runas antiguas adornaban las paredes, mientras un poderoso fuego era lo que había en la pared.

Cada movimiento que la copia de Harry hacia con la varita, hacia que partes del fuego brillaran con más intensidad y en las paredes las runas solían cambiar de lugar.

Cualquiera que lo viera enloquecería, pero no él, porque sabía que no era real, era su inconsciencia trabajando, creando, diseñando.

Porque esas runas no eran más que diferentes teorías maglacas en su mente tratando de fusionarse.

Porque ese fuego en la pared no era más que el resultado de lo que sería el encantamiento.

Y los movimientos no eran más que la guía que el poderoso fuego salga de la varita.

Las frases no tenían sentido para este encanto como lo eran para cada uno que hacía, solo un nombre, una manera de invocarlo.

Lo importante eran los movimientos, y él como la magia pasaba por docenas de runas y salía de la punta de su varita.

Pronto terminaría, la verdad el conjuro era fácil, no tan complicado como su Chidori, que usa dos reglas mágicas, nada complicado como el Shumpo que usa todo su cuerpo, ni tampoco como Homatsu que lanzaba burbujas de sus pies y no de la varita.

Claro que el conjuro salga era una cosa, dominarlo era otra muy diferente, después de todo sus otros conjuros resulto mas difícil dominarlos que crearlos, los había creado en un par de semanas, pero para dominarlos le tomo todo el año.

Pero en estos momentos no importaba, necesitaba mas poder y crear conjuros era el único medio de obtenerlo.

Las runas en las paredes se iluminaron, el fuego en el techo se movía con furia, y su doble hacia movimientos más complicados, era todo en su mente, su mente trabajaba para crear lo que sería un conjuro de ataque.

Porque era necesario. En ese Lugar no estaba más Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, en ese lugar solo existía el arquitecto.

—¡**Gokakyu**!— Exclamo el chico abriendo los ojos por primera vez y de su varita una llamarada de fuego salió, para convertirse en una poderosa bola que golpeo la pared y exploto.

Harry miro el daño, la pared tenía una mancha negra de quemadura de un diámetros de metro y medio.

— _No suficiente, debe ser más poderosa, mucho mas_— pensó Potter molesto.

Nunca noto que desde la puerta Neville, Remus Sirius y las chicas observaban sin decir nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Le paso algo? — pregunto Neville cambiando con las chicas a la playa.

Tracey venía de lo mas conforme abrazándolo con posesión, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

— Ayer tuvo una discusión con el director Dumbledore, parece que lo dejo de muy mal humor— indico Neville.

— ¿Lo espiamos?— pregunto Daphne.

Su hermana aprecio con Sirius, Remus y Tonks en una esquina.

— ¿A quién espiamos? — dijo Sirius como diciendo apúntenme.

Remus rodo sus ojos al escucharlo.

— Harry— indico Neville.

— ¿Sigue de malhumor?— pregunto el Licántropo.

Todos asintieron.

— Esta en la sala de magia— indico Tonks.

Sirius y Remus se miraron.

— Tenemos que investigar— dijo Black con una sonrisa.

Remus frunció la ceja pero estaba tan curioso como el animago.

Legaron momentos después hasta el lugar y miraron desde la puerta, Harry estaba quieto en el lugar con los ojos cerrados.

— No está haciendo nada— musito Tracey a su novio.

Neville miraba a Potter en el medio de la sala con confusión.

— No, está entrenando— indico Remus con maravilla en su voz.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto Fleur.

— Para un encantador, sus alrededores no importan, sino que lo que tiene en su mente a la hora de diseñar un encanto— aclaro Sirius.

— Puede que su cuerpo esta ahí, pero no su mente, su mente está en otro mundo practicando quien sabe que conjuro— musito Remus.

Los demás no dijeron nada y miraron.

Hermione se mordió los labios, a pesar que Harry Potter no se movía podía sentir una gran tensión en el aire, como si un viento te empujara lejos de tu objetivo sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo.

—ese no es Potter...Ese es a quien el profeta llama...El arquitecto— murmuro Daphne con curiosidad.

Hermione entonces noto como Harry abrió los ojos y apunto a una pared con su varita.

—¡**Gokakyu**!— Escucho ella y una llamarada salió de la varita convirtiéndose en una poderosa bola de fuego que golpeo una pared.

Los cabellos de Hermione se erizaron ante la explosión, pero Potter se veía decepcionado ante algo.

— Porque te ves tan decepcionado luego de semejante conjuro— pensó ella confundida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	14. capitulo 14

El chico suspiro con placer al sentir los húmedos labios besar su cuello lentamente, su posición también era cómoda, sentado en una silla en medio del jardín con la Luna llena como única testigo.

Sobre él, una francesa conocida como Fleur Declour de gran belleza con una cabello plateado rubio y unos ojos azules claros estaba sentada sobre él, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, y su rostro demasiado concentrado cubriendo el rostro del joven con besos apacibles sobre mejillas, labios y cuello.

El joven conocido como Harry Potter, de cabello asuro desordenado y ojos verde intenso, no se quedaba atrás, devolviendo cada uno de los besos de su novia, mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía fuertemente la cintura de la chica y su mano izquierda acariciaba y recorría el cuerpo de ella.

— Aggy— gimió ella mientras la mano izquierda del joven que estaba metida bajo su falda apretó el muslo derecho con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Qué? — musito el sin dejar que su pación aminore un poco.

—Hay que pagag— murmuro ella suavemente.

— No— negó el joven besando el cuello de ella. Fleur se mordió los labios al sentir la humedad en su cuello.

—Debemos hacerlo, o realmente quieres que nos vea todo el mundo— musito ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras daba un fuerte beso en los labios de la joven veela.

— Todos duermen— indico el chico.

Habían pasado ya nueve días desde que la joven había llegado y esta no era la primera noche que intimaban, pero aun así, la francesa temía no poder contenerse mas.

—¿Quiegues que vayamos al cuagto? — pregunto ella.

Eso detuvo a Potter.

—¿Qué? — pregunto él.

Fleur sonrió.

Harry podía ser muy apasionado cuando quería, pero aun no estaba seguro de ir al siguiente nivel en su relación. Fleur por otro lado no tenia problema, si Harry deseaba sexo, estaba más que feliz de entregarse a él. Claro primero el debería saber ciertas cosas.

Cosas que no se dijeron aun.

Que tanto ella como Harry sabían que habían evitado hablar.

Pero cosas que el chico debe saber.

Una palabra, que se dijo hace tiempo.

Amo.

Una palabra que ella dijo y que él no pregunto el porqué la dijo, aunque se muere por saberlo.

Aun así.

El no pregunto.

Y como tal ella no respondió.

Pero la duda sigue estando en su mente, una duda que le está molestando desde hace meses, y porque no decirlo una suposición que le interrumpe cada vez que impide que él y Fleur lleguen hasta la siguiente etapa de su relación.

Una terrible suposición.

— _Nunca me has dicho que no a nada Fleur, pero es porque no quieres negarme nada, o que no puedes hacerlo_— pensó el chico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracey Davis miro atentamente el mar mientras caminaba por la playa privada con su novio de la mano, realmente tenía que admitir que la casa de Potter era genial.

Playa privada, pisana, un salón para entrenamiento o duelos, una biblioteca gigante, un comedor muy bien decorado, sin contar con escudos y barreras que impedían a magos no invitados venir y se podía usar magia, cualquier pura sangre pagaría fortunas por el lugar.

La chica aun se siente algo curiosa con lo que respecta a Harry Potter, años atrás solo veía a un tímido chico con algo de habilidad mágica y mil problemas siguiéndolo.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, Potter era como una nueva persona, poderoso, decidido, inteligente, un poco bromista.

Tracey no estaba segura de que había pasado con el tímido chico que vio hace años sentarse en la silla para que el sombrero seleccionador lo ponga en una casa, pero sabía que ya no estaba.

Quizás simplemente estaba tomando su lugar en el mundo, como líder del bando de la luz, quizás simplemente estaba cumpliendo su destino, como el remplazo de Albus Dumbledore.

Quizás pero la verdad que Tracey no lo creía, no había algo mas, una oscuridad dentro de Harry Potter, algo que el director de su escuela no poseía, algo negro y desconocido, algo que estaba y no se podía ver, algo que se sentía, pero a la vez se ignoraba.

Pero que era ese algo, que era lo que le hacía pensar que Harry Potter era indispensable para el futuro, será por el Dark Lord.

No, no era eso.

Tracey no lo entendía bien, pero por alguna razón le gustaba lo que veía, sentía que debía seguir a Harry Potter toda la vida si es necesario, esa oscuridad era algo tan llamativo, tan atractivo que la atraía inconscientemente hacia él.

No es que simplemente le gustara el hombre que es Potter. No, aunque era atractivo, gustarle no era la palabra, le gustaba su novio, con su timidez y valentía.

No era esa clase de atracción la que sentía con Potter, era como algo mágico, como si su propia magia le hacía seguirlo por el camino que está tomando.

Camino que de seguro la pondrá en una muy mala posición, pero aun así, no dudaba en seguirlo.

¿quien es Harry Potter realmente?

¿Cuales son sus objetivos?

¿A qué futuro nos guiara?

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto su novio viéndola pensativa.

Ella cabeceo.

— Sigo algo confundida con lo que vimos el otro día, recueras el conjuro de Potter, me sorprendió bastante— aclaro ella.

Neville asintió.

— Al menos ya se ha calmado— indico el chico.

— Culpa de Declour sin duda— aclaro ella.

Neville asintió sonriendo.

—¿no se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer que caminar por la playa? — pregunto ella.

Neville alzo una ceja.

— ¿Alguna sugerencia? — pregunto él.

Tracey le lanzo una sonrisa depredadora y lo beso para luego tirarlo en el agua y salir corriendo, Neville no tardo mucho en alcanzarla tomarla entre sus brazos y lanzarla sobre el agua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry suspiro mientras mira la mancha negra en la pared de la sala de entrenamiento, no había dominado el nuevo conjuro de fuego, pero ya podía usarlo sin consecuencias, ahora solo que daba incrementar el poder del fuego y el conjuro estaría listo.

Aun era algo temprano y el chico se quedo practicando, sabía que Hermione lo estaba observando desde una esquina del cuarto, fingiendo leer un libro.

Neville y Tracey estaban dando una vuelta por la playa, Remus aun en cama recuperándose por la poción que tuvo que tomar para impedir la transformación la pasada Luna llena, Tonks estaba con él. Sirius y Fleur habían salido, Harry estaba al tanto que estuvieron hablando en privado en el cuarto del mago y luego habían salido para el ministerio por alguna razón. Mientras que Ron y Daphne tuvieron una nueva discusión lo que los hizo ofenderse y salir para sus cuartos sin hablar con nadie. Astoria se llevaba de maravilla con Ginny y ella y la pelirroja estaban en la piscina.

El chico suspiro la noche pasada tenía pensado en hablar con Fleur de lo que quería hablar desde hace meses, pero se entretuvieron con asuntos más interesantes, y ahora no estaba seguro de como retomar el tema.

Giro su rostro para enfocándose sobre Hermione, la chica estaba vestida solamente con un traje de baño, ya que acababa de volver de la piscina y releía o fingía releer un libro de la biblioteca.

Porque no leerlo en la biblioteca y venir aquí, era un misterio para él.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus prácticas, la castaña además se negaba a usar magia, diciendo que estaba mal, no importando cuantas barreras tenga la casa.

Harry tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius suspiro luego de terminar con su trabajo, lo conversación con Fleur lo choqueo, tanto como los planes de la chica, aunque realmente estaba de acuerdo con ella ante lo que se venía.

Pero realmente podrían hacerlo, si tan solo Harry fuese mayor de edad, no habría problema pero como no lo es...Deberían al menos tener a importantes miembros del ministerio a su favor.

— ¿Entonces qué dices, Amelia?— pregunto Sirius.

Amelia Bones lo miro con algo de precaución.

— Entiendes lo que me pides cierto, ya que sea el Lord de la casa Potter es algo complicado, pero la Black también...Sirius no estoy segura de poder ayudarte— indico ella.

—Dumbledore es un viejo con un pie en el otro mundo Amelia, el siguiente líder de Inglaterra es Harry Potter, tú lo sabes, con el apoyo político de los Black y el económico de los Potter podrá llegar a donde nadie ha llegado jamás— aclaro el animago.

— Entiendo tu punto de vista, y comprendo porque lo haces, pero Sirius, has pensado en los Malfoy, los Lestrange...Ellos tienen tantos derechos como tú, es imposible lo que me pides— aclaro ella.

y Sirius sabia que tenia razón, porque a pesar de ser el Lord de los Black, no podía seleccionar a Harry como su sucesor a menos que tenga la mayoría de los votos, lo que significaba que necesitaba a Narcissa o Bellatrix apoyarlo.

— Pero ambas son Mortifagas, y no dudo que Narcissa quiera que su hijo sea el Lord después de mi, y Bella no hay duda que la apoyara— musito él.

Amelia lo miro algo acomoda.

— Lo sé, Sirius, pero legalmente no podemos hacer nada, a menos que Narcissa o Bella ataquen directamente a Harry y este tenga pruebas de que están tratando de sabotearlo— indico Amelia.

Sirius suspiro para luego parpadear y una loca sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Que estas pensando? — pregunto la mujer.

—Tengo una idea súper idea— dijo infantilmente.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto ella.

— Amelia por favor encárgate de que Harry sea el lord de los Potter pronto, yo me encargo de los Black— indico el animago saliendo del lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?— pregunto el chico.

— Creo que lo mejor es un grupo de estudios Harry, aunque no sé como lo tomaran los profesores— indico la castaña.

— No estoy seguro Hermione, si quieres eso de seguro todos querrán aprender mis encantamientos y no estoy realmente ansioso por entregarlos— indico el chico.

Ella asunto.

— Entiendo tu punto de vista, no digo que sea un grupo grande, solo personas de confianza de las casas de Hogwart, fíjate que con Neville, Ron, Ginny somos todos de Gryffindor, pero Tracey, Daphne y Astoria de Slytherin, y esas casas son las mas difíciles de unirse a nosotros, solo necesitamos a un par de Ravenclaws y un par de Hufflepuffs—indico ella.

Harry no estaba convencido, el año pasado la casa Hufflepuff demostró su verdadero color para él, una casa que lo abandono según su propia perspectiva. Por los Ravenclaws, no conocía a muchos y la mayoría eran imparciales con lo que paso.

La pregunta era porque ayudarlos, que ganaba el con todo esto.

— Se que no te gusta la idea, pero mira desde otro punto de vista, esto podría ser bueno a la hora de la política— indico ella.

— ¿Política? — pregunto él.

— Te abandonaron el año pasado, tú los ayudas este año, créeme valdrá la pena, podrás a muchas personas en contra tuya a favor y además no te pido que les enseñes tus magias, solo que ayudes a aprender las magias normales, te prometo que valdrá la pena—aclaro ella.

— Eso es una buena idea— aclaro una voz.

— Remus— saludo el chico.

— Piénsalo Harry— musito Hermione antes de saludar a Remus y salir del lugar.

—¿Buena idea?— pregunto Potter.

— Es hora de que comiences a buscar aliados, y esto me parece una buena forma— indico él.

— Ya dije que lo pensaría, ¿Viste a Fleur? — pregunto él.

— Recién llego del ministerio— indico el lobo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La francesa miro atentamente a su novio mientras él la esperaba sentado en la cama, la mirada de él lo decía todo, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Vas a decírmelo?— pregunto él.

Ella cabeceo.

— Supongo que es hoga de que lo sepas— musito ella.

Fleur se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

— Aggy, sabes bien que soy pagte Veela, ciegto— dijo ella.

El chico asintió.

— Veelas no son magos, son criaturas mágicas y como tal tienen difegentes natugalesas— indico ella.

Harry se mostro confundido.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — pregunto él.

Fleur Suspiro.

— Por ejemplo, hablemos de Vampiros, sabes que ellos se mueven en grupos pequeños, como familias, de no más de veinte, teniendo un líder únicamente, el líder es aquel que les convierte y si llega a morir los demás se dispersan en busca de convertirse ellos mismos en lideres, el convegtirgor, es el líder y ninguno desobedece a sus órdenes, es algo instintivo— indico ella.

Harry cabeceo.

— Los Licántropos por otro lado, viven bajo la regla del macho Alpha, en palabras simples, viven en manadas y el más poderoso de ellos es el líder a quien deben obediencia y lealtad— indico ella.

Harry cabeceo nuevamente.

— Veelas por otro lado, vivimos en otra natugaleza, el podeg no es tan importante— indico Fleur.

El chico escucho sin interrumpir.

— Paga las Veelas, nosotras no buscamos a nuestros compañeros, sino que espegamos que el llegue a nosotras, como bien debes saber, no existen hombres Veela, somos una comunidad totalmente femenina— aclaro Fleur.

— Si lo sé, pero tu madre también tiene parte Veela y se caso con tu padre— indico él.

Ella cabeceo.

— A Mama y Papa les paso lo mismo, hay algo en ti Aggy, algo que me llama, las Veelas lo llaman la unión de almas, Gealmente no se como explicarlo bien, es algo gago, que pasa muy debes en cuando, se dice que la Veela nace cuando su compañero aparece en el mundo, se dice que la Veela solo tiene un compañero por vida— aclaro ella.

— ¿Y soy yo? — pregunto él.

Fleur le sonrió con cariño.

— Hay cosas que pasan, señales pog así deciglo, que nos guían a nuestro compañego. El año pasado dugante el togneo, las señales apagecieron, y yo a pesar de no notarlas, intente por todos los medios estar cerca de ti, luego de que me salvagas y a Gabriel en el lago lo comprendí todo Aggy...Yo nací paga ti, tu eges mi compañego— musito ella.

—¿Pero porque Amo? ¿Porque me llamaste así?— pregunto él.

Fleur suspiro.

— Supongo que ya lo has notado, cierto. Yo jamás eh rechazado nada de lo que me has pedido— indico ella.

Harry cabeceo.

— ¿puedes hacerlo? — pregunto él.

— No— musito ella.

Harry suspiro cerrando sus ojos, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

— Una Veela vive únicamente para su compañero, ese es su propósito Aggy— termino la francesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin del capitulo


	15. capitulo 15

**Nota: Lamento la tardanza en mis fics, puedo culpar únicamente a la falta de inspiración que me a golpeado fuerte, estoy tratando de actualizar los otros y espero poder hacerlo pronto.**

**Un saludo para todos**

— _Una Veela vive únicamente para su compañero_— pensó Potter en lo que le dijo Fleur un par de noches atrás.

El chico negó con la cabeza no queriendo pensar de nuevo en eso y fijo su vista en la pared que tenía en frente, tenía una mancha negra de quemadura en el centro.

Había estado practicando toda la mañana, Fleur tuvo que ir al ministerio por algo que no le dijo aunque él no pregunto, Sirius como todas las mañanas se la pasaba en el ministerio haciendo algo con respecto a los Black.

Tracey y Neville caminaban por la playa, Ron y Daphne se la pasaban discutiendo por quien sabe que.

Remus estaba ayudando a la orden del Phoenix con Tonks, Ginny parecía estar tranquila en la casa, lleno de aquí para ya y mandándose cartas con al parecer un novio escondido que tenia y Hermione y Astoria no salía de la biblioteca, dándole al chico mucho tiempo al chico para entrenarse.

Harry levanto la varita e hizo un complicado movimiento, dando círculos hacia la izquierda con su varita par luego usarla como si fuera un látigo.

—¡**Gokakyu**!— Exclamo el chico.

Y de su varita salió una inmensa llamarada que se convirtió en una bola de fuego y choco con la pared.

La explosión creó una honda de Shock que mando al chico a volar diez metros para atrás y caer de una forma dolorosa en el suelo. Harry gimió mientras que se levantaba.

— No le falta poder, pero si control, no puedo salir volando cada vez que la uso...Quizás el movimiento es demasiado rápido— murmuro el chico para sí.

— ¡Eso estuvo genial! — escucho el chico y giro para ver a Ron mirarlo con unas estrellitas en los ojos.

Harry suspiro.

— ¿Me enseñas a hacerlo?— pregunto entusiasmado Ron.

Harry como respuesta le mostro los brazos y Ron vio como sangre salía de varias rajaduras que se hizo en la piel al caer.

—Bueno cuando la mejores— murmuro ron.

— Se dice perfecciones, Weasley— escucho a Daphne que entraba a la sala de entrenamiento detrás de su amigo.

Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado al escucharla y murmuro algo que parecía como serpiente.

— _Si ron aprendiera algo así, el no dudaría en usarlo contra alguien como Malfoy o Nott, no que la idea sea mala, pero no seré compase de asesinato...O al menos aun no_— pensó Potter mientras suspiraba nuevamente.

— ¡Que te paso en el brazo! — Escucho la exclamación de Hermione quien recién entraba al lugar y miraba a Potter.

EL chico volvió a suspirar.

— _no puedo ni practicar cinco minutos solo_— pensó el chico mientras era arrastrado por la castaña hacia el comedor para curar sus heridas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black miro con felicidad el papel en sus manos, luego de tantos días trabajando al fin lo tenía.

El poder necesario para que Harry se convierta en su heredero, como tanto un Black con todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva.

— Claro el problema ahora es asegurarme que firme el poder— murmuro Sirius para luego sonreír con malicia.

— _Creo que lo hare que lo firme sin que lo note, tal y como lo hice con la casa, apuesto que será una buena sorpresa cuando se entere_— pensó divertido el animago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Solo quedaban dos semanas para ir a Hogwarts, y Harry estaba algo molesto porque no duro más tiempo en su casa, Fleur tuvo que volver a Francia la noche anterior ya que sus cursos empezaban en solo unos días.

La veela había tomado unos cursos extracurriculares una vez termino la escuela, para empezar su carrera de rompedora de maldiciones, aunque ella quería hacer los cursos en Inglaterra ya había solicitado en Francia antes de venir y no podía simplemente faltar.

Los cursos durarían aproximadamente cinco meses, y luego estaría otros dos en hacer las pruebas mesarías, así que Harry sabía que no la vería hasta que termine su año en Hogwarts, aunque la Veela si le dio una buena despedida, quedándose a dormir la última noche en su cuarto. Aunque no hicieron nada, el chico disfruto de las caricias amorosas de novia toda la noche.

Por otro lado, Ron había optado por empezar a entrenarse también, tenía la loca idea que si era lo suficientemente fuerte, le pedirían que se una a la orden, cosa que Harry dudaba, Dumbledore no era el tipo de persona que arriesgaría a niños mandándolos a batallas, y Molly se negaría rotundamente, pero al menos Ron encontró algo que hacer en esos días, Remus fue lo suficientemente amable para ayudarlo a mejorar su capacidad en duelo.

Daphne le había seguido el paso a Ron por alguna razón y empezó a aprender con Lupin también, Harry creía que era nada más para demostrar el poder de la chica, o para molestar a Ron. Por lo que había escuchado se peleaban en cada clase y no en duelo, sino prácticamente peleas callejeras, eran sin duda, como agua y aceite.

Astoria había estado tranquila esos días estudiando duramente, para luego encontrarse con Ginny en la playa, al parecer la Gryffindor y la Slytherin tenían una especie de nueva amistad.

Tracey y Neville no hicieron mucho más que disfrutar de los placeres de su noviazgo en la playa o la piscina.

Hermione por otro lado se la pasaba en la biblioteca y si salía era nada más para ver si Harry no se mato creando magias, hasta ahora había tenido que sacar a rastras a Harry de la sala de entrenamiento para curarlo unas cinco veces por día.

Harry suspiro mientras lanzo otro Gokakyu contra la pared, el honda de Shock ya no lo empujaba, y la explosión era suficientemente poderosa como para matar a una persona.

Harry había ya logrado lo que se proponía al crear la magia de fuego, la cual no era en realidad para matar, el hecho de que pueda acabar con una persona era algo que se sabía, pero Harry no lo planeo así.

El Gokakyu era más que nada como una granada de mano, no la creo para lanzarla sobre alguien para matarlo, sino para lanzarla sobre una hectárea para incapacitar a varios enemigos a la vez.

Una vez perfeccionado, el poder, velocidad y densidad de la técnica, se paso días enteros practicando para que sea mas y mas efectiva, releyendo el libro de su madre y usando varias teorías para que la cantidad de magia gastada no sea tanta, que tenga buena velocidad, y puntería.

— Creo que con esto bastara— indico Potter para sí.

— Como una bomba Muggle— indico Sirius Black entrando en la sala.

— Granada— aclaro Potter.

— Granada— acepto Black aunque no tenía idea que era.

— ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Harry.

— Nada, solo venía a decirte que la cena esta lista, comeremos en la playa. Claro luego de ver tu magia me preguntaría si la enseñarías a la orden, seria útil en batalla, a puesto que Ojo loco le gustaría saber una magia así— aclaro Sirius.

Harry cabeceo.

No tenía problemas en mostrarles sus magias a la orden del Phoenix contrario a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Ambos salieron del lugar dirigiéndose a la playa y Harry vio que todos estaban cerca de un fogón y aun lado había una mesa grande, se escuchaba la discusión de Daphne y Ron ya desde donde estaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

— Ya veo...Muy impresionante— murmuro la voz baja con frialdad.

— ¿Mi señor?— pregunto Lucius algo incomodo desde su posición.

Pero Voldemort no dijo nada, se quedo en una posee pensativa.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry— murmuro él.

Los demás lo miraron incrédulos.

— ¿Que pasa? ¿Creen que esto me pone de mal humor? — pregunto el con diversión.

— Para nada, así lo prefiero, así es como mi rival debe ser, poderoso, muy poderoso...Debido que si lo es, cuando lo mate la gente conocerá lo que verdaderamente es el terror— dijo con morbosidad el señor oscuro.

— ¿Que hay de Dumbledore, Severus? — pregunto Voldemort.

— Durante los años se a vuelto bastante lento, su capacidad en duelo a disminuido considerablemente, su poder no, pero claramente a perdido mucha experiencia por la falta de práctica— aclaro él.

Voldemort se mostro satisfecho.

— Bien, por ahora tenemos un problema que encargarnos antes de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore...La profecía— aclaro él.

— Respecto a eso, mi señor— escucho una voz.

— Tienes la palabra, Nott—ordeno Voldemort.

— En estos años, tal y como Lucius a pasado obteniendo aliados en la política del ministerio. Yo hice lo mío en un par de Departamentos...El de los misterios es uno de ellos— aclaro él.

— Eso quiere decir que puedes pedirles que traigan la profecía de inmediato— escucho a Avery feliz.

Muchos sonrieron con malicia al escucharlo, un problema menos. Pero Nott no sonrió, y Voldemort lo noto.

— Por tu rostro, parece que hay un problema—aclaro Voldemort.

Los demás dejaron de sonreír y Nott asintió.

— En los años anteriores cuando tuve suficientes aliados, intente investigar donde estaba la profecía y trate de obtenerla...Desgraciadamente sus protecciones son formidables— aclaro el mortifago.

— ¿Que clase de Protecciones? — pregunto Voldemort interesado.

— No estoy seguro como hicieron el conjuro, pero no dudo que el propio Dumbledore lo haya hecho, es su estilo de magia— indico Nott.

Voldemort cabeceo esperando la respuesta.

—No solo existen, decenas de escudos e ilusiones y toda clase de defensas avanzadas para llegar al lugar, si solo fuese eso, no sería algo muy complicado con suficientes aliados adentro del departamento, el problema yace en quien toma la profecía— dijo Nott.

Un silencio incomodo apareció en la sala.

— El conjuro que como dije creo que Dumbledore fue el que lo hizo, solo permite que la profecía pueda ser extraída únicamente por aquellos de quien esta habla— indico Nott.

Un jadeo se escucho en toda la sala y el propio Voldemort se mostraba frustrado ante eso.

— ¿No hay forma de deshacer la protección?— pregunto molesto el Dark Lord.

— Eh estado intentando hacerlo por años, mi señor. Mande a un decena de expertos en artes oscuras, encantamientos, incluso runas...Ninguno lo a logrado, incluso e ofrecido recompensas de lo mas remunerativas, sin éxito— aclaro Nott.

Voldemort largo un suspiro molesto.

— Entonces la única posibilidad es que Harry la obtenga o que yo lo haga, y presumo que para hacerlo debe el o yo estar en el mismo cuarto y tomarla con nuestras manos— indico Voldemort.

Nott asintió.

— Y según la información traída Por Severus, Potter a alcanzado el poder de la Leregimancia, lo que indica que es su Occulmencia es sumamente avanzada— aclaro Nott.

— EL ministerio esta aun con algo de crisis, pero aun así, la vuelta de mi señor no es algo que haya pasado inadvertida, no tengo dudas que Amelia Bones a puesto más protecciones y de seguro gente de su confianza en el departamento de Misterio— indico Severus.

— Lo que hace aun mas incomoda toda la situación...No importa, hare un plan para poder obtener la profecía, por ahora hay que concentrarse en sacar a nuestras fuerzas de Azkaban— indico el Dark Lord.

Todos los demás cabecearon.

— Severus, vuelve con el viejo. Infórmale de la situación, incluso da algunos nombres si es necesario, necesitamos que confié plenamente en ti— aclaro el Dark Lord.

— No hay problema por eso, Mi señor. Ya lo hace— Termino Snape para luego inclinarse y retirarse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore miraba a Remus mientras toda la orden estaba reunida y Severus les contaba la situación.

— ¿Entonces planean atacar Azkaban?—pregunto preocupado el Licántropo.

Dumbledore cabeceo gravemente.

— La situación es aun más complicada, que Tom se tome una postura tan relajada con respecto a la profecía me incomoda mucho— indico el viejo.

— También a mí, debería ser su mayor prioridad, pero al parecer tiene paciencia— aclaro Snape.

—Algo que nunca tuvo— indico Dumbledore.

— ¿Que haremos con Azkaban? — pregunto Remus.

— Nada— dijo Dumbledore.

— ¿¡Que!? — se escucho.

— No podemos hacer mucho, pondremos protecciones pero si Voldemort nota algo raro, Severus sin duda será culpado y perderemos nuestro único informante— indico el viejo.

—Albus no piensas esto seriamente, en Azkaban están los peores Mortifagos, son monstros, no merecen siquiera ser llamados humanos, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Jugson, Travers...Si estos Mortifagos son liberados te imaginas lo que pasara— dijo Arthur Weasley.

Dumbledore lo miro con pena.

— Veo tu punto Arthur, pero sin Severus como informante, los liberaran de todas formas y será aun peor, no digo que dejemos desprotegida a Azkaban, pero hay sacrificios que deben hacerse en la guerra— indico el viejo.

Arthur bajo la cabeza, entendía lo que le decía el líder de la orden, pero era difícil de aceptar, después de tantos años de relativa paz, de un día al otro estar en medio de una guerra es algo que nadie podía aceptar y mucho menos adaptarse.

—¿Que hay de Harry?—pregunto Dumbledore a Sirius.

Este alzo la ceja algo molesto, aun no se olvidaba de la visita de Dumbledore hace unas semanas.

— Practica occulmencia todas las noches, y se la pasa creando magias los días, a creado un conjuro similar a una marada de mano— indico Sirius.

— ¿Una que? — Pregunto Severus sin comprender.

— Una marada de mano, Snape. Tu sabes esa arma muggle que le sacas el fierrito y explota—dijo Sirius.

— Se dice Granada de mano Sirius no Marada, y no es un fierrito es una anilla de seguridad— indico Arthur divertido.

— ¿Y tu porque sabes de armas Muggles Arthur? — pregunto Molly.

— Eh...no...no es que sepa mucho— balbuceo él.

— Por Merlín, no me digas que tienes una cosa tan peligrosa en la casa, los niños duermen ahí— dijo incrédula el.

—¡Por supuesto que no Molly! — exclamo Arturo— No voy a tener un arma Muggle— indico él.

Su esposa suspiro.

— En la casa—Termino Arthur en voz baja.

— ¡ARTHUR! — Grito ella.

Sirius estallo en carcajadas.

— Oh Artuhr eres el mejor, me das una, quiero probar una— suplico Sirius.

— Volviendo al tema...Harry creo otro conjuro es bueno, aunque peligroso— aclaro Dumbledore.

— Me dijo que es más para incapacitar, no lo lanzas sobre enemigos sino en el suelo cercano a ellos, la explosión debería incapacitar a un pequeño grupo, aunque si se le lanza a una persona de seguro la mata, Harry me aclaro que esa no sería la forma de usarcé— indico Remus defendiendo a el chico.

— Seria útil algo así— Murmuro Moddy.

— Me imagine que te gustaría, así que le pedí que me haga una copia de la teoría del conjuro— indico Sirius.

Moddy asintió relamiéndose los labios.

La imagen de Moddy con un chaleco militar y granadas en sus manos apareció en la mente de Remus, Arthur y Severus.

— _Realmente no sé quien esta más loco, Bellatrix o Moddy_— pensó el Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DEL CAPITULO


End file.
